


Magic Dance

by Cuthwyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brother Feels, Damian has not seen The Labyrinth!!, Everyone underestimates Jason, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, surpise adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The child did not have a criminal record. I checked before handing it over.'</p><p>'You checked to see if a baby had a criminal - Urgh- God dammit Damian you can not leave a vulnerable child with Jason.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have another fic (well, two to finish but this won't leave me alone) 
> 
> It is just a short one promise!
> 
> The idea amused me.  
> I hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing it.

Bruce strode through the Batcave, pulling the cowl down as he went. The atmosphere surprisingly sedate except for the quiet tapping of the Batcomputer.  
'Dick, Gordon called the social services have found a placement for' Trailing off Bruce frowned at his eldest sat working away at the Batcompter and looked about him in confusion. 'Um Dick? Where's the kid?'  
'Tim's got him.' Dick replied, completely focused on what he was doing and not even turning around to look at his adopted father.  
'What? Dick I asked you to-'  
'I gotta complete this case report Bruce. I need to go back. I don't have time to babysit. I told you that but as usual you didn't listen.'  
Sighing Bruce shook his head and strode upstairs, deciding that, this once, Alfred's rule of no costumes in the manor could be flaunted.

Tim was in the second best living room; phone in hand whilst typing on his laptop, another two were running on the coffee table, his IPad was on and the television was playing some mindless show in the background. Jesus, how much technology did this child need? 

'Tim?'  
The teenager kept tip tapping away, a slight frown of concentration on his brow.  
'Tim, I know you can hear me.' Bruce chided.  
Tim let out an exasperated sigh and titled his head back to look at him.  
''sup B?'  
'The kid. The one from the raid. Dick said you had him?' Bruce asked noting that the room had a distinct lack of small child in it. Well, small child that wasn't in his teens.

Tim's frown deepened as if struggling to remember, before clicking his fingers and pointing out of the door.   
'The demon brat's got him. I told Dick I was working but he never listens as usual.'  
'Don't call your brother that. How many times must I tell you?' Bruce scolded before his eyes boggled. 'You- you gave a small child to Damian?'  
Damian,whose early childhood had spent being brought up as a living weapon? Images of Damian training up his very own baby ninja or using him for target practice raced through Bruce's mind and he swallowed.

'Timothy! You cannot give him to Damian.'  
'He's fine. Where's my phone?'   
Blinking Tim's eyes widened and he flew into a panic, scrambling about the couch in search for it. 'God damn it. Bruce have you seen my phone?'  
Bruce cocked an eyebrow. Dear God this child.  
'Tim? It's in your hand?'  
Frowning Tim looked down at his phone sat squarely in his right hand, his lips forming a silent.  
'Oh'  
Sighing Bruce shook his head and left in search of his youngest.   
'Tim, go to bed. Now.' He ordered over his shoulder at the scowling teen. 

Damian was in his room, sat on the window seat drawing in his sketch book as if he didn't have a care in the world. Knocking on the door Bruce walked in and gazed around the otherwise childless room.  
'Father?'  
'Damian, where's the boy?'  
Lifting his eyes from his drawing, Damian shrugged before going back to his work with a disinterested hum.  
'Todd has fallen out with Harper. Something about a shot of Whiskey. I must confess father I neither have interest in, nor do I care about their disagreement.'   
'What? What has Jason got to do with it?' Bruce interrupted blinking in confusion when his son sighed and put down his pencil to look at him.  
'Well, it is not as if the imbecile had anything else constructive to do with his time? I see it as a service to the community.' 

Bruce gaped. He felt the blood drain from his face and he was pretty sure he had gone into tachycardia.  
'Damian. Damian please, please tell me you have not left an eighteen month old child with Jason.'  
The boy frowned and cocked his head in genuine confusion.  
'Why not? Todd has never committed infanticide unless-' Pausing Damian thought about something before nodding curtly. 'No father. The child did not have a criminal record. I checked before handing it over.'

'You checked to see if a baby had a criminal - Urgh- God dammit Damian you can not leave a vulnerable child with Jason.'  
Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm his breathing. This can't be happening. He asked his boys to do one thing. One. Thing.  
'Why not? Father you have yet to explain yourself.' Damian prompted, folding his arms in annoyance.  
'Because Jason, Jason isn't safe! Cave Damian now!'

Bruce ran, he ran as fast as he physically could back down to the Batcave.  
'Dick? Tim? Batmobile right now!'  
'But you told me to go to bed?'  
'Not now Tim!'  
'Urgh make your mind up.'  
Before Bruce had pulled on his cowl, all three kids were stood by the Batmobile suited up and waiting. Dick looking pissed off, Tim confused and sleep deprived and Damian was in a full on sulk.

'What is it B? This had better be important. Like Joker is back, the city is in peril, important.' Dick stropped, leaning back onto the Batmobile to glare at him.  
'Oh, it's worse. I told you. I told you to watch the boy Dick and now Damian has given him to Jason to look after.'  
'Fuck!' Tim gasped, turning he raised bemused eyebrows at his little brother. 'Are you brain damaged or something?'  
'Tt shut up Drake. Your asinine simian countenance alludes that your fetid stench has annulled the anthropoid ape species diversity.'   
Tim shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Jesus. Me the ape? Are you even human? You gave a child to Jason Todd!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is being trusted, Jason finds he likes feeling like he is trustworthy.

Jason stomped up the steps of the manor, grumbling away to himself. He was not in the mood for this bullshit today. Today was a bad day and he just wanted to shoot something in the face or wallow in self-pity, he wasn't picky. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with family issues and yet here he sodding well was.

Hammering on the manor doors, he shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled at the polished wood as if it were a personal insult.  
There was a sound of running footsteps before the door was heaved open and the smallest Batbrat appeared, smiling and looking pleased to see him. Okay. That, that was odd and more than a little scary. Had someone died?  
'Todd, you have arrived at last.' Damian grinned.  
Dear God kid stop smiling it was even more disconcerting than when Bruce did it.

'What does the old man want brat? I'm busy.' Jason grumbled. 'Like I told you. I gots Harper to sort out and I really don't have the time or inclination for-'  
'I have been reading a book.' Damian began cheerily. 'It said, that for someone to be happy; they needed somewhere to live, someone to love and something to do. You have somewhere to live and I suppose, Harper does count as someone to love.'  
Scowling Jason opened his mouth to tell the brat exactly what he thought about that crap, when the kid disappeared back inside.  
A small, dark haired boy was dumped unceremoniously into Jason's arms.  
'Here Todd, have something to do. You're welcome.'  
With that the door was promptly shut in his face.

Jason stared at the door before looking down at the little boy who blinked up at him with big, blue, sad eyes. He was malnourished, Jason knew a neglected kid when he saw one. He kind of had first hand experience and had seen enough cases in his time. The clothes he wore were too small and stunk to high heaven.  
Frowning he gave him a once over before concluding that the boy was probably around twelve to eighteen months old. It was hard to tell, especially when all he held in his arms was nothing more than boney rags.

'Damian!' Jason yelled back at the closed door desperately, shooting a fearful glance back down at the child. 'Damian get back here. You can't leave me with- I can't be trusted!'  
The only answer he got was the cheeping of an actual bird in a nearby tree.  
Sighing, Jason looked back at the child and suddenly the thought hit him.  
He was being trusted, Bruce was trusting him to look after the little guy until he called social services or adopted him, with the big man it was hard to decipher.  
Jason grinned and jostled the boy to sit on his hip.  
He was being trusted. Suddenly the bad day wasn't so bad anymore. Bruce was trusting him.

'Someone has got to supervise what uncle Damian reads.' Jason told the kid with a curt nod. The boy who until this point had just stared blankly, squeaked in response to being spoken to and hid in Jason's armpit.  
'Yeah, I know. Adults suck don't they little guy. What's your name?'  
He didn't get a reply. It dawned on Jason that he might not get a reply at all, could the kid even talk? What had happened? He knew absolutely nothing about the boy never mind how to look after him.

Leaning down slightly he sniffed the boy's behind before wrinkling his nose. For Gods sake, had any of his moron brothers actually paid any attention to the boy? No wonder Bruce was asking him to take over.  
'Diapers. You need a new diaper don't ya, Pip?'

Pip? Where had that come from? Glancing down at the toddler buried in his armpit Jason gave a lopsided smile. It suited him. Pip. Yeah, he can be called Pip until he found out his actual name, he looked like a Pip.  
'Come on Pip, lets get home and make a plan of action yeah? It's gonna be okay little man.'

Sauntering down the steps Jason stopped and frowned at his motorbike. Fuck. How was he getting Pip home? This was going to be interesting.  
Unzipping his jacket, he lifted the child and slipped him inside and secured him against his chest. Pip squealed and squirmed, before apparently deciding he liked the confining, physical contact and settling in with a soft sigh.

Smiling Jason fixed his helmet and kick started the bike. Practicing his safest, slowest, completely law abiding driving, he began the journey back to his safe house. It was okay. He could do this he could. Running the self care advice he'd gleaned from his brief stint in Arkham, he began matching it with what Pip would need as he drove along.  
Yeah he could do this. Bruce was trusting him to do this and not fuck it up.  
So damn skippy he was not fucking this one up.

God knows how many hours had passed since Pip had been dumped on an unsuspecting Jason on the manor steps. The young man had been so busy, so wrapped up in doing a good job he honestly didn't know. All he knew was that a really, long time had past and the kid was still alive. 

Frozen, according to the rather nice lady in the Disney store it was a popular children's film, played on the TV. Pip, still alive, toddled around the living room. Washed and dressed in new, well fitting clothes, he played with his new toys between watching the film and chatting away in some sort of secret language Jason was still yet to figure out. It was as if Pip had always been there, was meant to be there.

'Still alive.' Jason reassured himself, glancing over his shoulder at the boy whilst he made dinner. 'Yup, Hood, Pip is still alive and nothing has blown up. You can do this. You can be trusted.'  
He muttered to himself, stirring the bubbling pots and pans with a grin.  
His smile faded though when he went to dish up.  
Taking out a plastic plate for the boy, Jason then took out a plate for himself and automatically collected one for Roy.

Fuck.  
Roy.  
He'd been so focused on keeping Pip alive for Bruce, he'd forgotten all about his best friend.  
He'd forgotten about the row they had over the whiskey.  
Finally glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was nearly five thirty. Almost twenty four hours since he'd stormed off.  
Taking out his phone he checked his messages. Nothing. No missed calls either.  
Pursing his lips he typed out a text and sent it.  
'U ok? Come home? J x'  
'Not drunk.'

The reply was instant. Had Roy been waiting for him? The text didn't confirm if Roy was coming back but it did say he was sober which, well, that was a positive. He couldn't stop it though, the little voice that reminded him that a drunk person could quite easily type 'Not drunk.'  
Shaking his head, Jason glanced over at Pip who stopped what he was doing and waved at him.  
Giving a slight wave back he dished up a portion for Roy also and shoved it in the oven to keep warm.

Bruce was trusting him so he figured he could trust Roy. If he said he wasn't drunk then he wasn't drunk, and if he did come back intoxicated?  
Picking up his and Pip's plates, Jason smiled again when the boy clapped his hands in delight and toddled over to the little table and chair Jason had bought, big blue eyes looking up at him expectantly. Well, Jason would cross that bridge if and when he came to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favourite chapter. Ho hum.
> 
> Also done my usual thing if yay one shot, oh, wait maybe not >.

Roy traipsed in through the front door with his tail between his legs. Kicking off his boots he didn't call out to Jason to signify his return. The longer he could put off the inevitable confrontation the better in his opinion.

His gaze super glued to the floor he creaked open the door to the main living space slowly. That's when he noticed the plug guards in the sockets. The hell?  
Jerking his head up he noticed the knives missing off the kitchen side, there were cupboard locks on the kitchen cupboards too, even the oven. His quiver was empty of arrows. Picking it up with a frown he tipped the quiver upside down as if it would make them magically appear or something. Looking back up he quickly realised anything you could possibly hurt yourself with had been removed or secured, there were even soft cushion pad things on the corners of the counters. 

'Erm Jaybird?' Roy called out warily, he could think of only one reason why Jason would safety proof the apartment. 'Jaybird? It's me? I'm home? Are you okay buddy?'  
'Yup, I'm just fine aren't I? I'm trusted.' Jason called over from the couch in a voice that was far too happy to not be very, very worrying.

Swallowing Roy moved closer slowly. Damn it he'd prefer another argument than dealing with the guilt of sending his friend over the edge.  
'Jay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? For the whiskey, for storming off? I swear it was just the one and it was for the mission. I'm sorry.'  
'Sorry, he says he's sorry.' Jason replied in a sing song voice. 'Are we gonna believe him? People say sorry, yes they do, but they don't always mean it, no they don't.'  
Okay, this had gone from worrying to damn terrifying. What was Arkham's number?

'Jay-'  
'Where has Harper been eh? I said, where has Harper been. He's been gone all day. Yes he has. Say ah for the aeroplane!'  
'Ah?' Roy replied not quite knowing how to respond to that one. 'Jaybird please? I'm sorry. It was one shot and I'm sorry. I messed up I know. I've - I've been with my sponsor. I swear. I ain't been near no booze. Not a drop.'  
'Shall we believe him? Eh? Shall we?'  
Jesus, Jason sounded like something of a children's show.

'Jaybird? Seriously, are you feeling alrigh-' Rounding the couch Roy froze and blinked at the dark haired toddler sat on the coffee table, some sort of red sauce smeared around his mouth. 'J-Jay? What is that?' Cocking his head he studied the child who mimicked the action with a giggle.  
Sighing Jason shot him a look before shaking his head.  
'It's a child, Harper.'  
'Yeah, but why is it here?'

Throwing his friend a look Jason scooted down off the couch and grabbed a wet wipe, cleaning up the boy's face he made silly faces as he did so.  
'Uncle Roy this is Pip. Pip say hello to Uncle Roy. He's the worlds biggest idiot, oh yes he is, but we love him all the same.'  
'Hey' Roy gave a confused if a little frightened wave at Pip before turning back to Jason, who apparently now loved him? 'Erm, Jaybird? Where did Pip come from?'  
'Bruce.' Jason replied off handedly as if that explained everything.  
'Uh huh.' Crouching down Roy could help but smile at the little guy who gazed up at him apprehensively. Patting his head gently he huffed a laugh of his own. 'Hey there Pip. It's okay. Has Jay been looking after you eh? Jason, you are giving him back to Bruce right?' 

'Maybe.' Sitting back on the couch he winked at Pip who giggled and swung his legs from his spot on the coffee table. 'Or maybe, we shall kick Bruce's big Batbutt over it?'  
Humming Roy sat down next to his friend and gave him a long hard look.  
'You gotta give him back Jaybird. You can't just abduct children I mean-'  
'I didn't abduct him.' Jason turned and gave Roy a horrified look before shrugging. 'Damian rang me, told me there was this big, important mission and I had to come immediately and when I arrived he just, well, gave him to me.'  
'Right, how long for? What did he say?'

Sighing Jason leant back against the couch and ran a weary hand down his face.  
'Honestly? I have no idea when B is coming for him. All Damian said was that I had somewhere to live, you to love so all I needed to be happy was to have something to do, then he just handed him over and shut the door. Don't even know his name, never mind what happened to the squirt. He was in a bad way though, had to buy him new clothes, wash him, feed him, the kid was starving.' Sighing Jason shot Roy a serious look that normally meant someone was getting a bullet fired at them. 'There's bruising. On his tummy and legs.'  
'Shit.' Roy leant over and squeezed his friends shoulder, offering him an empathic half smile. 

Someone to love, he was Jason's someone to love? Roy thought back to what Croc had told him earlier, about Jason being angry about the whiskey because he cared for Roy and worried about him.Yeah, yeah he could live with being the someone to love in Damian's analogy of happiness.

Jason nodded and wiped at the tears in his eyes, glancing out of the window.  
'I dunno how long I gots Pip for. I just, I just wanna do a good job for B, but I also, man, I just wanna give some happiness, love even if it's only for a short while. I can't guarantee he's gonna go to a good place, but I can make this, now a good place. A safe place. Right?'  
'Right.' Roy agreed, pulling his friend into a hug and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Yeah, with the social failing Jason so badly as a child it was only natural he'd feel like this about the boy eventually ending up in care.  
'We'll give him the happiest, bestest time ever, however long that is. Your doing a fantastic job Jaybird.'

'You think so?' Jason mumbled, clutching the back of Roy's shirt to ground himself. Roy's words releasing the anxiety that he was going to mess this up just like everything else that has bubbled away under the surface all day.  
'I know so Jaybird. Look at him he's warm, fed, happy and he's got a gun.' Shrieking Roy pushed Jason sharply away and dove towards Pip. 'Crap, crap Jason he's got a gun!'  
'Language Harper! It's fine, it's not loaded.'  
'Bam, bam.' Pip vocalised for the first time since Roy's arrival and dear God of all the vocalisations that was the last thing the archer wanted to hear from a baby.  
'That's, that's messed up.' Roy observed. 'You took my arrows but a guns fine? What the hell?'  
Shrugging Jason collected his and Pip's plates and sauntered off towards the kitchen.  
'Arrows are sharp, some of yours even explode and god knows what else Harper. The guns safe and clean. Besides he recognises it. You hungry?'

'Maybe later' Roy answered wistfully, his gaze falling on the small toy store worth of toys, the little table and chair and the mountain of other child paraphernalia that littered their apartment. 'Did you rob Disney or summit?' He asked half jokingly bending down to swap a singing Mickey Mouse with Pip for the gun which he then stored safely on top of Jason's bookshelf. He noticed the new addition to the collection. Parenting books. An entire shelf full of them. Their presence clearly showing how low Jason's confidence and self-esteem were that he felt the need to buy an entire shelf of books to look after a kid for a few hours. On the bottom shelf was a small pile of children's books, Jason had sacrificed one of his shelves for Pip. Smiling to himself he watched Jason busy himself with the dishwasher, they had a dishwasher now?

'Jaybird? Seriously, were did all this stuff come from?'  
'I didn't steal it.' Jason replied off handily. 'Me and Pip went shopping. Like I said, I dunno how long he's with me for. Pip needs stuff. Kid stuff, he had nothing with him not even diapers. I just went to the store and asked the lady in the shop to help me. She was very keen to offer her services.'  
'Oh I bet she was, you would've been a walking monthly bonus.' Roy muttered under his breath as Jason carried on with his lengthy explanation.  
'Was well funny, kept saying how cute Pip was and what a wonderful father I was. She gave me her number. Ha! Kids, they are great babe magnets.'  
'You calling her?  
'Heh, no. I'm not interested. Why would I be?' Jason commented turning around he gave Roy a smile he couldn't quite place. Coughing in an attempt to relieve the awkwardness he felt, Roy nodded before frowning again.

'How? How did you afford it Jay? We're skint as it is?'  
'Trust fund. I got access to it a few months ago.'  
'Trust fund? You mean- you said you weren't gonna touch that?' Roy spluttered gaping at his friend who slammed the dishwasher shut, switched it on and leant against the counter, his back to him.  
'Won't be first time I've swallowed down my self worth to put food on the table Roy.' Jason mumbled, his posture still, too still. 'Pip needed stuff. He was starving, I had to get food, diapers. I dunno. When he goes we'll donate all of it to a refuge or summit. Just, please, just accept that I got the stuff okay?'  
Roy nodded, his mouth dry as he watched Jason take in a shuddering breath before pulling on his jacket. That was the closest his friend had ever come to talking about his days before Robin.  
'Jason-'  
'No. Don't okay? Just don't.' Sighing Jason cast a glance at Pip who was off the coffee table and now watching the exchange with wide eyes. Fuck. 

Crossing the room in a second Jason gathered the boy up in his arms and kissed his cheeks, forcing a bright smile.  
'Hey Pip, shush, shush, it's okay. Uncle Jay's okay see? And Uncle Roy's okay. No ones mad.' Pulling away slightly he tweaked the toddlers nose, making him giggle and grab hold of it. 'Uncle Jay is just gonna go count some cars for a sec. Okay little man? You stay here with Uncle Roy.'  
'Cars?' Roy muttered by his ear as the red head crouched down and took off his infamous cap and plopped it on the boy's head. 

Snorting Jason made a smoking gesture before getting up to his feet and swiftly leaving.  
Humming Roy beamed down at Pip who was back to gazing with wide eyes. He noticed the red and white striped t-shirt he had on and grinned like the devil.  
He knew exactly how to make the evening happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past hurts, the future is bleak but the present is pretty damn sweet!

Roy shouldn't be left alone. Jason concluded as he shrugged off his jacket and turned towards his friend who was grinning at him, Pip sat on his hip. It was unclear if the toddler was smiling due to Roy's cap covering a large proportion of his little face but he liked to think so.

The coffee table had been pushed against the wall and all the toys had been tidied up. This was more than a little odd. Roy was incapable of moving his socks from the floor to the laundry basket normally.

'How many cars did we count Jaybird?' Roy smirked, bouncing Pip who shrieked and giggled, boney, little hands flying up to grab hold of the cap to stop it flying off.  
'Lots.' Jason shot back before flipping over the back of the couch and flopping down onto it. His gaze lingering on the gruesome twosome now towering above him. 'What? Your up to something Harper what is it?'

'You should sing. Kids like singing, your good at singing. You should sing.'  
Quirking an eyebrow Jason looked up at his best-friend as if he'd grown an extra head.  
'When have I ever sung, anything, at all, ever?'  
Humming Roy cocked his head in mock thought, before shrugging and lifting his cap so he could grin at his partner in crime.  
'When has Jaybird sung? Let's see. One, in the shower, two, whilst driving, three, queuing in Macdonalds, four, whilst beating the heebie jeebies out of some bad guy, five-'  
'Yeah, yeah, alright Harper I get it. Still not singing.' Jason stropped, a slight smile tugging at his lips watching the two together. He could get used to this, he shouldn't, Pip would be taken back by Bruce, but he was still enjoying this, whatever this was.

'Also, look at the top. You canna pass this opportunity' Roy nodded enthusiastically and held Pip out in front of him at arms length.  
'The hell are you on?' Jason chuckled, watching Pip giggle and wiggle about in the hold. He frowned at the red and white stripes, before his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.  
'See?' Roy beamed, plopping Pip into Jason's arms he bounded over to the TV and started fiddling with the buttons. Dear God let him not blow it up.  
'You remind me of the babe, the bade with the power' Jason mused, tapping the rim of the cap with his finger, lazily. Smiling when Pip lifted the cap to smile up at him with a toothy grin.

Then, a familiar trippy intro began playing at full blast. Glancing over he recognised David Bowie and the goblins on the screen; dear God Roy might have actually had a good idea.  
Sitting bolt upright he pressed his finger against Pip's little button nose and grinned.  
'You remind me of the babe.'  
'What babe?' Roy joined in, if a little terrible and majorly out of tune but Pip didn't seem to mind.  
'The babe with the power.'  
'What power?' Roy put on his best confused face as Jason leapt to his feet and waved his hands in front of his friend.  
'The power of voodoo'  
'Who do?'  
'You do!'  
'Do what?'  
'Remind me of the babe.' Jason sang. Bending down he hoisted Pip up into his arms and began dancing away. Pip laughed harder and clapped his hands as they span around the little living room.

'I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue nobody knew! What kind of magic spell to use?'  
'Slime and snails or puppy dog tails?' Roy joined in, skipping over and wiggling his fingers at the toddler, a huge grin plastered on his face. 'Thunder or lightening?'  
Plopping Pip down onto the floor Jason and Roy pointed at him cheerfully and exclaimed loudly.  
'And baby said? Dance the magic dance!'  
Laughing the young men sang along, watching Pip dance with them, trying to mimic the dance moves but only succeeding in a funny little wiggle/spin hybrid.

Bruce and the trio of past and present Robins reached Jason's apartment in the Bowery in record time. Beginning the climb up the fire escape, voices one of whom seemed to be David Bowie carried down to them.  
'Labyrinth?' Dick questioned quirking an eyebrow at Tim who merely shrugged a 'Do I look like I know what on earth is going on to you?'  
'Labyrinth? Is that something bad?' Damian piped up behind them, head almost tilted all the way back to frown at the din.

Tim and Dick blinked at each other before looking back at their little brother and shaking their heads in shame.  
'It's a film Little D. We'll watch it when we get back.' Dick explained, ruffling the boys hair who just scowled at him.  
'Do I have to?'  
'Yes.' Dick and Tim replied in unison before continuing their assent of the fire escape. Just as they reached Jason's window, their wayward brother's voice carried through to them.  
'In nine hours and twenty three minutes, Pip, you'll be mine!'  
'Todd intends on abduction?' Damian questioned, apparently still not getting that Jason was singing along to a song from a film.

Ignoring him, his elder brothers looked at each other questioningly.  
'Pip?' Tim blinked and cocked his head at the nickname. 'From Great Expectations?'  
'Jason's favourite Charles Dickens character.' Dick mused. 'Hey B? Does that make you Mrs Havisham?' He smirked unable to stop himself from winding the Bat up who dropped down next to the boys and scowled.  
Joining Dick in smirking Tim rolled his eyes.  
'Favourite character? Cause Pip and Jason don't share father-son issues, at all.'  
Tim expected at least to have a gruff 'shut up' off his adopted father. For Damian to make a snide remark but there was nothing.  
Turning he realised that Bruce, Dick and even the demon spawn were staring into Jason's apartment with slack jaws.

Roy and his brother were singing and dancing to 'Magic Dance'. Jason actually had quite a good voice apparently. Tim blinked and shook his head before looking again.  
He couldn't be seeing this, right? He made a mental note to try and get more than two hours sleep tonight.  
Jason and Roy weren't just dancing, they were dancing with the toddler. Laughing when he tried to jump with them, his little legs bending but not quite possessing the strength to propel him off the ground.  
'Yeah, go pip!' Roy cajoled as Jason twirled the boy up into his arms, still singing along.  
Shrieking the boy, who hours ago was found neglected and abused during a drug raid, laughed and flung his little arms around the young man. His little head bobbing along to the song.

Tim smirked and dug out his phone, flipping on the camera.  
'What on earth are you doing Drake?' His little brother spat.  
'Oh this moment needs saving, Damian. Mainly for blackmail purposes.'  
Sighing Damian looked away and stepped to the side of the fire escape. It was official, Todd had lost it and dragged Harper down into the depths of insanity with him for good measure.  
'I shall call Arkham.'  
'Don't you dare!' Came three deadly serious, harsh whispers that just dared him to put the call through.

The pre-teen blinked at his father and two brothers for a moment. Confused by their reaction. Frowning he stalked back over to the window and cocked his head at his other brother. Noting the smile on his face, the way he leaned into Harper, the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at the child. The book had been correct. Todd needed somewhere to live, someone to love and something to do, to be happy. Interesting. 

A gasp left Dick and Tim's lips, when Jason tossed the boy into the air just like in the movie before catching him.  
'Nightwing, the apartment.' Tim muttered eyes scanning the living room in awe.  
'Yeah Red. I see it too. How?' Dick replied shaking his head slightly in bemusement. Of all the things he thought his Little Wing capable of, this? This was bottom of the list. Glancing up, he tried to catch Bruce's eye to gain his input but the man was stood as if in a trance. Watching the trio laugh and sing. The only sign of life was his lips thinning further when Jason handed the toddler over to Roy and backed up into a corner during the instrumental.

Laughing a laugh he hadn't laughed in years, one that was light and almost a song itself. A laugh that had both Bruce and Dick clenching their hands into fists by their sides. Jason flashed Roy a boyish grin and began a series of flips and somersaults, giggling he was cheered along by Pip's whoops of delight.  
'Jay! Jay!' Pip shrieked in excitement, grinning when Jason froze and looked from him to Roy to him again before dashing over and dragging both of them into his arms with a whoop.  
'Yeah, Jay. That's right Pip. Go Pip!' He chuckled.

They reached the chorus again. Leaping onto the couch Jason grinned as Roy followed with Pip. Jumping and twirling about on it without a care in the world. Two of the most damaged members of the vigilante circuit didn't have a care. It was surreal to say the very least.

There was a snapping creak that was audible even from outside. Gasping Tim flew forwards and the only reason why he didn't go through the window was due to Dick and Bruce grabbing him by the collar and hauling him back.  
The couch shuddered before collapsing completely beneath the weight. Crying out Jason and Roy tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs. Pip held up out of harms way by the pile of wayward sons, giggling manically, leaning over to grin at his caregivers who had fallen into hysterical laughter.

Gently lowering the boy the pair showered him with kisses. Jason calmed his own laughter and watched Roy giggling with Pip, a small, genuinely happy smile on his face. A smile Tim and Damian had never seen before, a smile which had both Dick and Bruce pursing their lips, a melancholy sadness dancing in their eyes.

Jason scooted closer to Roy, reaching out to stroke his cheek, before bringing his lips to meet his.  
'I assume, the disagreement has been forgotten.' Damian observed, watching the archer return the kiss, hand travelling up to rest on Jason's back. Pip crawled over, nudging his head between the pair to get in between them, wanting in on the physical contact too.  
Breaking away Jason huffed another laugh and dragged Pip up onto his lap, kissing him as well before resting his forehead on top of his head, eyes closing in bliss.

'Harper?'  
'Yeah?' Roy replied, hand touching his lips tentatively, unsure if what just happened actually happened.  
'This. This is just. Roy this is better than Robin magic.'  
Jason chuckled, lifting tearful eyes to his friend, knowing that his cheeks were wet but the euphoria he felt prevented him from overly caring. Clutching Pip to his chest Jason shook his head and began to openly sob.

Watching Roy move to wrap his arm around the pair, Tim pursed his lips before averting his gaze, feeling very much like an intruder on a moment he shouldn't be part of, lowering his phone, he switched the camera off. Damian frowned at Drake's response in confusion, lifting his eyes he noted that Grayson was looking away too, his own cheeks wet and his father? His father just stood staring, just staring at his second eldest cry from the overwhelming emotion of just being content.  
What else did they expect? Damian did not understand. Todd needed something to do to be happy, the book said so, therefore he had given his deranged brother something to do. Surely this outcome was expected?

'Are we retrieving the child from Todd or not?' Damian spoke up, not bothering to hide the irritation in his tone.  
'Bruce?' Dick asked lifting wet blue eyes to look at his father, wanting instruction.  
'I-I' Bruce started a sentence before closing his eyes and turning away from Jason's apartment. 'I have some phone calls to make.'  
Without further word he slunk off into the night. Tim lifted his head and frowned at Bruce walking away, turning he cast a look at Roy and the boy hugging Jason before glancing up at Dick who just swallowed and shrugged.  
'I don't know Timmy.' Dick muttered before walking off after Bruce. 'Come on you two, we're going home. We've got a film to watch.'  
The youngest Batboys exchanged confused glances before following.  
'Does this mean I was right?'  
'Don't push your luck Demon spawn.'  
'Tt'

The music died down and the rest of film started playing. Lifting his head Roy scrambled about amongst the ruined couch to retrieve the controller and paused it. Yawning Pip snuggled closer into Jason's chest, watching Roy through half lidded eyes.  
'You tired Pip?' Glancing at the clock on the wall Roy pursed his lips and nudged Jason. 'It's late dude, for little kids that is. Shall we put him to bed? Where's he gonna sleep?'

Sniffing Jason straightened, glancing at the clock, he fished out his phone from his pocket and checked it.  
'I don't think Bruce is coming. I ain't heard nothing.'  
Stoking Pip's hair he watched the the toddler grumble and shuffle about in a bid to get comfy. 'I was gonna put him in my bed and sleep on the couch but now the couch is a little bit dead.'

Chuckling Roy nodded and looked down to study the pile of cheap wood and fabric they were sat in, in amusement.  
'Heh, yeah. Couch shopping tomorrow?'  
Jason snorted and nodded.  
'We'll gets a proper one. Arkham have like steel reinforced things. Now one like that might survive more than a week.'

Smirking Roy nodded and looked down the hall deep in thought. Worrying his bottom lip he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
'He er, he could sleep in my room? If that's okay with you?'  
Jason pursed his lips eyes falling from Pip, to the hallway, to Roy before going back to Pip again. Giving a slight nod he smiled weakly and placed a kiss on top of Pip's head.  
'I'd like that.' He mumbled before standing up, lifting the sleepy toddler gently into his arms. 'Can you help me? I need some PJs for him, diaper, you get me?'

Smiling brightly Roy clambered up to his feet and trotted after Jason who had wandered off towards Roy's bedroom.  
'Where?'  
'Bathroom. PJs are in my room on the bed.'  
'Awesome. Will grab him a book too. You can be the stepping stone to him being an über nerd like you, Jaybird!'  
'Shut up, Harper.'

A little while later Roy was lying on Jason's bed, the couch really was dead. They'd tried to salvage it for all of five minutes before calling it and moving off to finish watching the Labyrinth in Jason's room. 

Jason had forced the redhead to actually eat the dinner he cooked earlier first, before they began watching it. Rambling on about eating and if he'd actually eaten anything whilst of he was out, if not why not? Eating was important. In all honesty it was easier to just eat the damn food, nod along and say 'yes Jaybird' in the right places.

'Anything?' Roy asked, snuggling further under Jason's arm to lie on his chest, Jaybird was in a very cuddly mood tonight and he was taking full advantage of it. Grunting Jason reached over to the bedside table lazily to collect his phone before his breath hitched.  
'Yes.'  
Closing his eyes Roy pursed his lips and braced himself. His heart sank to think that Pip was going, the kid may have only been here a few hours but everything felt so good and it was as if that little boy had always been with them. He knew he couldn't get upset though, it was inevitable and he had a feeling Jason would take Pip going very hard. He'd need him for support.  
'What does he say?' He asked eventually, looking up when he got no response to see Jason frowning at his phone in confusion.  
'His names James. That's it. What- what is that supposed to mean?' Jason shook his head and glanced down at Roy who just shrugged and braved placing a kiss on his cheek.  
'Fuck knows. I gave up working out the Bat before me and Ollie even fell out.'

Snorting Jason smiled and leant over to kiss him properly.  
'Mmm. Guess it means Pip is coming couch shopping with us in the morning.' He mumbled against his lips. Nodding Roy grinned and pulled back slightly.  
'We could get ice cream and take him to the park or summit after?'  
Grunting his agreement Jason deepened the kiss and pushed Harper lightly back against the pillows.  
Reaching up to slip a hand under his friends shirt Roy decided to just roll with it. Like Pip really. Fuck tomorrow, right now? He was perfectly content to fuck the present. 

The past hurt, the future was bleak but the present? Yeah, the pair decided that the present was pretty damn sweet to live in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. 
> 
> This one a filler chapter and then there will only be one more (possibly two before the end)

Bruce didn't come the next day. Jason checked his phone every half hour. Pip ended up coming couch shopping and they ended up with a multicoloured, striped monstrosity that looked like the Care Bear's had some sort of orgy with upholstery and that was the off spring. The eighteen month old had shrieked with glee at the sight and clambered on with the brightest, cutest grin known to man.

Jason tried. He tried so hard not to look at it. That grin. That grin and the bright blue eyes and the little body, literally vibrating with excitement. He did, he honestly did try but dear lord they should use this kid for interrogations.  
Before Jason even comprehended the implications of his actions, the couch was bought and the two vigilantes where performing astounding geometry calculations to fit the sewn together My Little Pony hides that looked like a couch, through their rather narrow front door. Pip all the while bouncing up and down just behind them thoroughly entertained by his caregivers' apparent misery.

'Seriously? Seriously Jaybird? I have seen you laugh off torture but you couldn't say no to a toddler?' Roy huffed folding his arms he glowered down at the brightly coloured happiness he was expected to sit on.  
Gaping Jason pointed at Pip who had clambered onto his prize and was sat looking up at them with a grin straight off a pampers advert.  
'You give it a go Harper. You try saying no to that. Try it. No training in the world can prepare you for it.' 

Sighing Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
'You just say no Jay. N.O. No.' Turning he looked down at Pip and opened his mouth to say just that, when a pair of baby blues gazed up and little hands reached out for him.  
'Roy. Roy.'   
Groaning Roy ran a hand down his face and stomped off towards the kitchen suddenly regretting giving up drinking.  
'I need a coke. Our couches last a month tops. I suppose, I can live with being blinded for that long.'

Chuckling, Jason winked at Pip and hoisted him onto his hip.   
'Come on you little terrorist, let's find a book and we can read before lunch and then, if B doesn't call, we'll go to the park yeah?'  
Bruce didn't call the next day, or the next, or the day after that. Once a week rolled around Jason stopped checking his phone, only glancing at it on occasion, just incase.

 

After two weeks of Bat silence they gutted Roy's bedroom and moved all his stuff into Jason's. The second Robin may or may not have had a complete meltdown over the mess and the change he had agreed to. However, he soon calmed down after Roy had taken Pip out for pizza and he had time to completely freak out and then buckle down to getting his room back into the order he craved. 

The next day they cracked open the paint pots and decorated Pip's new room. It was a Gruffalo room.   
Complete with a forest bed Roy had built with a child's ikea four posters bed, green material, fairy lights and lots and lots of plastic leaves. Jason decided not to ponder as to whether any 'extras' had been added to it for the sake of his own sanity.

The Gruffalo was Pip's favourite book and Roy loved to stand in the doorway at bedtime and listen to him giggling at Jason; who always did the voices. Always without fail, even if he was having a bad day, Jason always managed to pull himself together by bedtime so he could do the voices. Roy tried to read to him once, Pip threw the book at him, literally. 

By the third week the two decided that both of them had been out of action for too long and they needed to get cracking with the vigilante gig again. Before the criminals of the world forgot who the fuck the Red Hood and Arsenal were. Somehow they muddled through and made it work. 

 

Barbara Gordon had shown up and offered to babysit, once news that the pair were back in the game came to her attention. She did do a double take at the multicoloured couch but made no further comment.   
Jason had been skeptical at first but he was slowly worn down to agreeing by a joint effort from Roy and Barbara. 

Frowning Barbara flipped through the rather large document that was thrust into her hands and cocked an eyebrow at Jason.  
'Jay, sweetie, you do know that baby's don't come with manuals?'  
Sighing Jason motioned towards it as he strapped a holster to his thigh.  
'I wrote it. It didn't come with him.Nothing came with him.'  
'It wasn't missing Jason, there wasn't supposed be a manual. Jesus, how long is this?'  
'He's covered every eventuality.' Roy smirked from behind her, patting the bemused redhead on the back as he made his way over to Pip and ruffled his hair.  
'Be good little man.' Looking up he rolled his eyes at Jason who was hovering by the bookshelf, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously. 'Come on Hood. Pip will still be here when we get back.'

'Better had be' Jason grumbled shooting a look at Barbara who just smiled sweetly and started flicking through the manual. Striding over he drew Pip up into a hug and placed a kiss on the child's forehead. 'I'll see you in the morning, squirt.'   
He mumbled slipping a tracker onto Pip's pyjamas, just in case.  
'Any news from Bruce?'  
Swallowing Barbara smiled and shrugged a shoulder.  
'I don't know Jay. He's sorting out paperwork? You know how long these things take. Just, don't worry about it okay? I wouldn't be here if he was planning on showing up would I? Now, go have fun, Little Wing.'

Something was off about that statement. An emergency placement took a few hours not a few weeks. Opening his mouth he went to press further but Roy coughed from by the window, growing tired of waiting. With a heavy sigh, Jason ran a hand through the toddlers hair and disappeared into the night.

It was a few hours before dawn when they returned. Tired and bruised but nothing major. The first thing Jason did when his boots hit the living room carpet was jog to Pip's room and peer inside. The little boy was asleep, thick eyelashes resting on rosy cheeks that were now beginning to fatten out.  
'He's been fine Jay. Trust, it's an amazing thing. It's okay to accept help.' Barbara whispered in his ear before placing a platonic peck on his cheek and leaving.   
'See you guys next time. Need anything call me. Stay safe.'

 

A whole month went by. Bruce was hardly thought about anymore and Pip seemed to have just always been there, slotting into their lives so perfectly.   
Jason it seemed was drifting further and further away from accepting that Pip would one day go back to his adopted father.  
Everything seemed perfect, like a story from one of the crappy rom coms Dick liked so much. Something had to go wrong, and then it quite predictably did.

Jason had a bad day. A really bad day. He woke up experiencing hyperarousal. Driving him to curl up on the couch, he flinched at every sound, flashbacks hitting him full throttle making him cry out in fear.  
Roy was powerless to help him, he had Pip to look after. In the end he took the boy out for the day, knowing that Jason would rather suffer alone than have Pip see him like that. Clutching the boy's hand tightly Roy closed his eyes and swallowed down a knot of tears when he heard Jason's whimper from the couch.

That night, he dreamed. Screaming and thrashing about in the sheets. 

His painful tortured cries woke up Pip and the little boy toddled into the bedroom just as Roy had managed to calm his friend down.  
'Jay? Dada Jay?'  
Roy heard the voice too late. Pip was already reaching out to touch Jason and the young man's eyes flew open. Roaring he lashed out, throwing the boy down to the ground blindly.

A cry left Jason's lips, a cry that held so much pain Roy wasn't even sure it was human, he could barely listen to it.  
'Pip' Jason croaked, before he was out of bed and gathering the sobbing toddler up into his arms, streams of heartbroken tears running down his face.   
'Pip. Pip I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' He muttered over and over again, hating himself.   
Flashes of his childhood dancing in his minds eye. Wallis hugging him, hugging his mum, saying he was sorry, he never meant it.   
'Pip please, please believe me.' He begged desperately in a broken voice.'I'm sorry.'

'Jay? Jaybird. Can you hear me?'  
Nodding at Roy's voice he raised his head and looked up at him.  
'What have I done?'  
'Nothing. Nothing Jaybird. You missed. Pip fell over out of shock.' Roy reassured him but it fell on deaf ears. Fist, shock, it was just minor details in Jason's eyes.  
Without a word he handed the crying toddler over to Roy and stumbled to his feet, pulling on his clothes hastily.

'Jaybird? Jason stop. It's five in the morning, where are you going?' Roy pleaded clutching Pip tightly to his chest. Knowing that he was in no position to stop him going and doing something stupid.  
Halting by the bedroom door, Jason studied Roy and Pip long and hard.  
'You deserve more than this. Both of you.'  
'Jason no we-'  
'Yes. Yes you do. I can't, I can't be around Pip when I'm like this. You, fuck, Harper your a stronger man than me by far. It's time I brought something to the table too.'  
Roy frowned in confusion and shook his head.

'Jason please. Your not making sense. Where are you going?'  
'To sort this out.'  
That didn't sound good. Closing his eyes Roy swallowed and nodded before lifting tearful eyes to study Jason's retreating back.  
'Promise me. Promise me that you'll be safe. Promise me your coming back. Swear it. On Pip's life swear that your safe.'  
There was a long silence.  
'I swear.'  
With that Jason was gone.

It was close to ten in the morning when Jason finally rocked back up at the apartment. Walking through the door he was cannon balled by Pip who still had jam from breakfast smeared all over him.  
'Jay. Ma Jay.' Pip beamed peppering his caregiver's face with sticky jammy kisses.  
Chuckling wearily Jason smiled and did a quick examination. Roy had been right. Pip had not been hurt and apparently had forgotten the whole ordeal.  
Rising back up to his feet, Jason picked Pip up and settled him on his hip as he walked sheepishly into the living room.

Harper was sat on the couch. Hands clasped in his lap. Oh boy. He knew that look.  
'Where have you been Jason?'  
'Roy I-'  
'No. No excuses. I want to know where you have been. What you've been doing for five hours whilst I've been sat here. Looking after our little boy, going out of my mind with worry.'   
Roy's voice shook with pent up anger and Jason couldn't blame him. Swallowing he set Pip down and placed a kiss on the boy's head.   
'Go find Jay a book.'   
Nodding Pip dashed over to the bookshelf and began umming and ahhing over his growing collection. 

Smiling at this for a moment Jason knelt down in front of Roy.  
Reaching inside his jacket he took out a green pharmacy bag and placed it in his hands silently.  
Frowning Roy shot him a wary glance before taking out the small box and reading the label.  
'Paroxetine? Jay, these, these are-'  
'I went to Leslie. That's where I've been.'   
Reaching out with trembling hands, he clutched Roy's tightly and smiled tearfully.   
'This calm persona is the result of a very long chat with Leslie and benzodiazepines. Roy last night. Fuck. I can't, I won't be Wallis but I won't give up Pip either. You fight your demons, it's high time I fought mine. To stand a chance of winning the inevitable fight with Bruce about keeping Pip, I need to start the fight with myself. Because right now? I agree with what he's gonna tell me. I ain't stable enough to look after him, so I'm gonna change that.'

Roy stared, just stared blankly at the box before lifting his head and gazing at Jason in wonder.  
'You tripping?'  
'No' chuckling Jason shook his head and squeezed the man's hands harder. 'No I'm serious. I want to get better, for Pip. Ima gonna do it for him, for you. For us.'  
Roy pursed his lips and looked back down at the pills. Jason barely took paracetamol for fear of ending up like his mother. He hated feeling out of it, feeling dependant on something. Paroxetine was quite a few rungs higher on the hardcore medication ladder than paracetamol.  
'You sure your okay with this, Jaybird?'  
Jason let go and looked away. Watching Pip riffle through his small library of books thoughtfully.

'I'm done Roy. I'm so done with being scared. He's taken everything. He took my life, he took my family, he took my mind. I'm not letting him take Pip and you from me too. I'm so done with that sick son of a bitch.'

'Book. Book.' Pip demanded pushing a child's picture book into Jason's side with a determined pout on his lips. Huffing a laugh Jason wiped at his wet eyes and took the book off Pip with a smile. Watching the little boy clamber onto the couch and look up at him expectantly.  
'No, no one is taking you from me little man.'   
'No.' Pip parroted, he didn't understand what was being discussed but Jason liked to think that he did.On some level. That he understood that last night was not going to happen again, not ever.  
'Okay. If this is what you want Jaybird. I'll support you buddy.' Roy smiled leaning over to kiss him softly as he gave the medication back. 'Now read to Pip before we have a mutiny on our hands.'

 

After the little hick up. Life carried on. Only now Jason and Roy had an agenda. Pip was not going back to Bruce. It had been decided and they were going to fight him on it, tooth and nail.  
Jason took his meds, disappeared off to go talk to some therapist Leslie found who was also part of the vigilante circuit, who somehow had not lost their marbles yet.

Sometimes he came back content but other times his visit left him angry and hurt and Jason stayed away from the apartment. Instead crashing at one of Tim's safe houses before going out to beat the living daylights out of some poor smuck who crossed his path. 

If his little brother was there, he'd lift a sleepy head to frown at him from the kitchen counter (why the kid didn't use a bed he'd never know) but he didn't call Jason out on it, in fact he didn't speak to him at all, which suited Jason just fine. 

Although speaking of his insomniac little brother, the twat had no idea what sleep deprivation meant. No idea, and the next time either Tim or anyone else commented on the teenagers lack of sleep, he was going to wake him up at 5.30 am with incessant chattering, giggling and demands for breakfast and then he was allowed to say he was tired.

Life was good though. Jason and Roy settled into their new life with Pip and for once the future actually seemed like it could possibly be something they could look forward to.  
Maybe, just maybe, Bruce had forgotten about the child he'd entrusted to Jason?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit long but I enjoyed writing it so much so I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> There are just two chapters left now. They are more epilogues than anything else.

Tuesday 2nd August. It had been just over two months and still no word from Bruce.  
It started out just like any other day. 

Jason woke at six, to Pip jumping on his face, yabbering away, half of which he had long given up in trying to translate. He knew the general gist though.  
'Jay, I'm up for the day and I want a diaper change and breakfast.'  
'Alright, alright. I'm up. Shush, Roy's sleeping.' He whispered.  
Placing his hands over his mouth Pip looked over at Roy. He was snoring away, head buried beneath his pillows, the blankets had ridden down in his sleep, only just keeping his modesty.  
'Ssssh Roy sneepins.'  
Jason nodded and placed a finger to his lips before getting out of bed and lifting the toddler into his arms. 

'Come on. Let's leave Roy to sleep. He's been up all night.'  
'Stoppin' bad man?'  
Jason paused in the hallway and frowned down at Pip before nodding. This kid understood a lot more than he was being given credit for.  
'Yeah. How about we sort that diaper and Jay makes chocolate chip pancakes?'  
Nodding Pip sighed softly and nuzzled into Jason's chest. 'With banana that your eating. No arguments.'  
Laughing at the pout he was being given, Jason nudged Pip's bedroom door open and slipped inside.  
Just like any other day.

Roy resurfaced to the land of the living at around midday. Scrubbing a groggy hand through the tangled mop he called hair, Roy blinked about the living room in mild confusion.  
'You shoulda woken me Jaybird.'  
Wandering over Jason placed a mug of coffee in his hands and a kiss on his lips before tugging on his jacket.  
'Aw but you looked so cute, Roytoy. Besides you've been all go go go for three days you were due a slump. Watch Pip. I'm goin' to go count cars, then it can be your turn.'  
Chuckling Roy sat down on the couch and threw him a look.  
'Sure, cars. I might go for a smoke.' 

Smirking Jason took out his cigarette packet and waved in an overly cheerful way.  
'Someone's happy pills have kicked in.' Roy muttered into his coffee, that Jason apparently heard, as the marksman flipped him the bird as he left.  
'Magic day today.' Pip piped up from where he had been watching TV on the floor, dressed in a little superman tshirt and shorts. Oh Jaybird, ever the geek.  
'Really huh? And why's that?'  
Pip blinked up at him as if he'd just dribbled down his shirt and sighed before going back to the TV.  
'It magic. Silly Roy.'  
Well, that was him told. Sipping his coffee again he pondered over how much of an influence Jason was having on the toddler.  
Glancing back down, he noticed Pip was flicking through a book and watching a children's program on, inventions. Maybe it was better not to think too hard about the influences either of them were having on the boy?

The rest of the day drifted on as usual. Everyone stayed at home. Roy too drained physically and emotionally do much and Jason just happy to doss about with Jane Austen. Absolutely nothing happened. Just a normal, quiet day which for their life was pretty much a rarity.  
Bedtime soon came around and Jason was giving Pip his bath before settling him for the night. Roy, was sat on the couch, fiddling with a new set of arrows that he'd spread on the coffee table. A sappy smile on his face as he listened to the shrieks and cackles coming from the bathroom, mainly from Jason.  
A knock came at the door.

Frowning, Roy paused and listened.  
No one ever called at their apartment and knocked on the door?  
In fact, the characters who usually paid a visit tended to use the living room window that lead onto the fire escape. The knock came again as if to prove him wrong.  
Rising slowly to his feet the archer collected one of Jason's guns from the top of the bookshelf and slipped it into the waist band of his jeans, before making his way over to the door.  
A heavy uneasy feeling sinking in his stomach. The feeling he normally got in the field when everything was about to go to hell.

Opening the door cautiously, a bitterly cold feeling of dread washed over him.  
There on the doorstep was the Batfamily, like literally the entire goddamn lot of them.  
Cass, Babs, Dick, Tim, Damian all stood with solemn faces behind Bruce. They all seemed to be dressed up to the nines for something?  
'Hey Roy.' Dick spoke up, flashing him his signature grin. 'Surprise.'  
Shooting him a look Roy tuned back to Bruce and scowled, hand tightening around the gun in his waistband. He really did not have the energy for this.

'Why are you here?' He forced words out that stuck in his throat like treacle.  
'I think you know why Roy. I've come about the boy.' Bruce replied stoically. His expressions schooled, tone of voice giving nothing away. Nodding slightly Roy looked back over at the gaggle of Batkids behind him.  
'What's with that lot?'  
'It's tradition. Dick made Bruce make us come.' Tim muttered shooting a scathing look at his older brother who was literally beginning to bounce.  
'Tradition? To what? Hurt Jason?' Roy spat, anger bubbling in his chest. Dick looked practically heartbroken and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Bruce's to the point.

'Please may I come inside? I think you and I both know that it is not in the boy's best interest to do this on the doorstep.'  
Roy closed his eyes, fighting off the overwhelming urge to cry, to stand firm and tell Bruce where to go. It would be foolish though, as Bruce said, such a display on the doorstep was not ideal. With a heavy heart he forced himself to step back and open the door wider to permit them access.  
Before Bruce could announce himself though, Roy dashed off ahead and hollered down the hall.  
'Jaybird? Mrs Havisham is here.'  
There wasn't a reply but the way all laughter and splashing ceased, it was quite obvious that Jason had heard.  
'Why does everyone call me that?'  
Bruce's mumbled complaint was deafening in the silence.

Actually the rather full apartment was too quiet, especially with Richard 'I don't know how to shut up' Grayson amongst their ranks.  
Turning, Roy cocked an eyebrow at Jason's family who were all crowded around the couch staring at it in mute horror.  
'I am not sitting on it. You can't make me!' Tim announced throwing Dick and Bruce a betrayed glare. 'I refuse to sit on that - that colour explosion.'  
'Regrettably, I am in agreement with Drake.' Glancing up at Bruce, Damian placed determined hands on his hips. 'Father, I have not received the required training to withstand this. That object is one of the fundamental reasons why I have no hope for humanity.' 

'No one is making anyone sit on the couch if they don't want to.' Dick assured his brothers before giving the piece of furniture a once over. 'I like it. It's fun.'  
'You like it. Feel free to take it.' Roy growled out, his glare traveling from the couch to his ex-best friend. Dick swallowed but remained silent. Apparently Roy hadn't quite forgiven him for whatever it was he did to piss him off recently.  
'I mean seriously? You've come here for Pip, en masse, and your complaining about the couch?' Roy shook his head in bewilderment. How could they all be so callous?

Bruce sighed and pointedly sat down on the family insult and opened his palms.  
'Roy, your spiralling, calm down, I'm here to-'  
Before he could finish, the bathroom door clicked open and Jason emerged, if somewhat reluctantly, clutching Pip to his chest. 

Bruce pursed his lips and studied the small boy, how he clutched onto Jason, the child which had been so pale and gaunt, now a rosy pink with chubby cheeks and hands like a child of his age should be. He was dressed in a well fitting, clean pair of pale blue pyjamas. The man's lips quirked up slightly despite himself.  
'Jason. It's nice to see you.' He greeted with a nod.  
His son didn't look all that thrilled, wide teal eyes scanned the room, taking in each member of the family with growing dread. If Bruce wasn't mistaken it was almost like fear.  
'Yeah? Well, the feeling ain't mutual.' 

'Jason? Can we talk?'  
'No.'  
Jason's tone was firm but calm, the quivering in his shoulders however, proof of how hard he was fighting to keep up that persona, to not lose his temper.  
'Jay? Jay, how about I take Pip?' Barbara offered stepping forwards with open arms but Jason just snarled and stepped back.  
'No.'

Squirming Pip whimpered and tried to pull back but Jason only increased his grip. Blinking at the room full of strangers, the toddler frowned and shook his head.  
'Who they? Jay why you hold me so tight?' Glancing back, he spotted Roy and Barbara, a small smile crept across his lips before he wiggled against Jason again. 'Jay! No, we squeeze gently or the baboon pop. I is not a baboon Jay, I not go pop or fly away.'

Pursing his lips, Roy watched Jason burying his face into the crook of Pip's neck, Barbara slowly coaxing him to let go.  
'I'll put him to bed Jason. Please?' She soothed placing a hand on Pips back. 'Let me put him to bed so you and Bruce can talk?'  
Bruce pursed his lips as he watched Jason release the boy slowly, passing him into Barbara's arms before darting forward and pressing his lips to his forehead. He'd very rarely seen his second eldest this vulnerable, the sight was very disconcerting and it was hard to keep his mind on the task in hand.  
'Good night my Little Prince.'

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath at this. Le Petite Prince. It was how Jason had learnt French. He'd found the book in the library but Bruce had told the boy he'd only read it to him if he learnt the language. The memory was a clear as day, his Jason falling asleep on his shoulder after patrol, muttering the English translation as his adopted father read to him.  
He wondered if Jason read to Pip. Probably, judging by the collection of children's books he probably did. 

'See you in mornin'?' Pip asked lifting big blue eyes to Jason questioningly. Apparently his caregiver had left an important part of their bedtime ritual out.  
Forcing a smile Jason kissed him again, tears brimming in his eyes.  
'I love you. I love you so much Pip.'  
Crossing the room Roy ruffled the boy's hair, leaning forwards slightly to take in his scent.  
'Be a good boy for Babs. Kay kiddo?'  
'I just goin' beds' Pip pointed out looking up at the two tearful young men who leant against each other.  
'Exactly Pip.' Barbara assured him before quickly moving off to the bedroom. 'Come on Cass, come say hello.'  
Letting out a small gasp Cass shot a look at Jason, before nodding and trotting after Barbara without a word.

'Jason-' Bruce began again.  
'No.'  
Taking a deep breath, Bruce locked eyes with his son and began the speech that he'd practiced. Not that the man would ever, ever admit doing such a thing. Alfred however had approved of it.  
'Jason, I have come to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for misjudging you, for stigmatising you when Damian entrusted James to your care. I've seen the good job you are doing. How hard you have worked at getting yourself sorted out so you can take care of him, effectively. Quite frankly, these last two months you have astounded me. I don't know how to express what I think about all of this, I can't find the words, but I was wrong. I was wrong to of doubted you. You and Roy have more than proven yourselves to be-'

'What!' Pushing away from Roy, Jason scowled and glared at his father. Fists trembling by his sides in anger he was quickly losing control of.  
'You never trusted me? Two months. For two fucking months you've just been sat in your cave waiting for me to screw up? Well, I'm sorry for being the huge disappointment, again.'  
Jason stepped forwards as Bruce stood up, hot, angry tears in his eyes, his voice shaking with pent up emotion.  
Failure. He was a failure, again.  
'Yes Jason. Your a disappointment. You're a huge disappointment that is exactly why I am here. Jesus Christ boy, are you listening to yourself!' Bruce bellowed right back rounding the coffee table but Jason scooted around the other side, until the pair had almost swapped positions.  
Jason's breath hitched, typically missing the sarcasm in Bruce's voice and taking the words to heart.  
'I don't care. I don't care what you think of me. Your not taking him Bruce.'  
'Jason I-'  
'No. No you can't leave Pip here for two months and then just waltz right on in and claim him. He's a person Bruce, a fucking person. You don't treat people like that. He's been through enough as it is. No.'  
'Listen to me I-'  
'No. No you listen to me. Pip is mine, he's staying with me and you can just go fuck a cactus.'

Blinking at his friend's (or was it boyfriend's now?) creative insult, Roy glanced over at Dick. Sure their friendship may have dwindled but they had been close once, teammates. A bond like that never really broke and they still possessed the ability to communicate without words.  
'Is this what I think it is?' Roy raised his eyebrows towards the raging father and son.  
'Yeah' Dick's lip thinned as he too shot a look at the argument ensuing.  
'You need to calm Jason down.'  
'Fuck' Huffing a breath he shot a look at Dick who's lips quirked into a slight smirk.  
'Good luck Speedy.'  
Oh he was gonna pay for that one. 

A high pitched screech erupted from Pip's room. Apparently the argument had not gone unnoticed like Barbara had hoped and Pip was now screaming both Roy and Jason's names at the top of his lungs. Nodding stiffly, Roy knew exactly how to calm the raging Red Hood down.  
His new revelation caused his breath to stick in his throat and he felt like he was walking on air, gooey air, if gooey air was even a thing. No this wasn't real, good things didn't happen to him yet in the space of a few months he'd been given Jason and now Pip. He wasn't sure how he deserved it but damn it all he was going to grab it with both hands.

'Jason, shut up and listen to me.' Bruce bellowed, his face now a vibrant shade of frustrated beetroot.  
Growling Jason glared over at Damian who just cocked and eyebrow in response before his eyes travelled to Tim who gulped and slipped behind Dick. Sure Jason hadn't made any recent attempts on his life but the teenage computer geek wasn't taking any chances.  
'  
No. No, you, Brat, just took it upon yourself to give me Pip. You, Replacement, you wanted me to keep stopping by your safe house, you purposely made sure you were there. You were spying for B. Babs? She was in on this too? I knew the babysitting offer was too good to be true. I assume Leslie has broken confidentiality too huh?  
For two fucking months I've been waiting for you,Bruce! You have no idea, no idea what that feels like. To be waiting, just waiting for you to show up and now? Now, I find out that not only was I never trusted in the first place, you've been spying on me! You think I'm just gonna hand Pip over? Fuck you!'

'You're not going to listen to me are you?'  
'Jesus B, what gave you that idea? Get out. Now.'  
'For Gods sake,Jason, will you just shut up and sign the damn papers.' Bruce bellowed, completely losing his own temper now and pulling out a wad of paper from his jacket pocket and throwing them down on top of the arrows on the coffee table.  
'Fuck you!' Jason yelled back swiping the papers, intending to rip them up. Freezing Jason blinked, eyes widening in realisation as he skim read the words. 'These - these are- are'  
Fuck he couldn't breathe.

Taking the initiative, Tim dashed forwards and pushed lightly on Jason's shoulder, guiding him to the couch when his older brother's knees inevitably buckled beneath him. Dipping into his breast pocket Tim took out his fountain pen and pressed it into Jason's hand, he always had at least three on his person, pens were useful.  
'Initial the bottom of each page and sign at the end.' He whispered into his brother's ear before backing away to his original spot behind the couch.

Jason nodded, he couldn't breathe. He didn't look up at Bruce, he couldn't. The hand holding the pen shook and he struggled to gain a tight enough grip to sign his name (well, his alias but it was as good as). The room disappeared, all that existed for Jason was the words on the page that he read meticulously and the pen in his hand. The past was gone, the future, all of it, it was just him, the adoption papers and the pen.  
'Jaybird? Jaybird, focus on my voice. That's it buddy, come back to me, come back to us.'  
Jason's brow furrowed at the sound of Roy's voice. It sounded like he was under water, that was never a good sign.  
'Roy?' He mumbled, his own voice sounded so far away too.  
'I'm here. I'm right here next to you. Come on, focus on me. Can you feel my hand? Focus.'  
Yes, yes his hand, he could feel calloused fingers, squeezing it. The couch cushion depressed next to him. Roy.

'Roy.' Jason muttered again but with more gusto than before. Blinking the room came into focus again, but he still could not look up at Bruce. Instead he turned and gaped at Roy sat next to him, a grinning, sleepy, Pip in his arms.  
'Welcome back. Here, he's yours.' Roy declared making a hasty swap of toddler and paperwork before scanning the first page.  
'Jay.' Pip sighed, snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes. Smiling Jason gazed down at him, not quite letting himself believe he was his. Glancing back across at Roy he shook his head.

'Harper? What are you doing?'  
'Initial the bottom of every page and sign the end right?' Roy replied matter of factly, flying through the pages he signed his initials next to Jason's. Not bothering to read it. Jason had read it, with a fine toothed comb, there was no way that there was a double cross or anything else untoward going on. Swallowing Jason reached out and squeezed the hand holding the papers.  
'H-Harper no. No you, you don't have to do this.'

Chuckling, the redhead shot his moron of a boyfriend a look over the top of the papers.  
'I know. I want to. Jaybird, we're in this together and I love the bones of that kid just as much as you do. You try and stop me signing the adoption papers.'  
Returning his attention to the task in hand, Roy began to sign the last page. His heart heavy and light at the same time. A few more seconds and he'd have a son. It was strange and surreal and he couldn't help but wonder how Oliver had felt when he'd signed his?  
Stuffing the thought to the back of his mind, he popped the lid back on the fountain pen and passed it over to Tim. It wasn't hard to know who the expensive, yet modest pen belonged to.

Lifting his head he went to hand the document back to Bruce, but the man seemed to be locked in a passive aggressive staring contest with his second eldest. Jesus, those two could make a birthday party at Chucky Cheese a parody of angst and emotional constipation.  
'Ahem. Bruce? Sir?'  
Bruce glared at the paperwork, snatching it out of Roy's hands he doubled checked that all was in order before turning back to Jason.  
'You're a father. Congratulations.' He almost growled, spinning on his heel he made to storm out of the apartment.  
'You too, Gramps!' Jason spat after him.

'Gramps' Tim snorted, loving the heartbroken yet elated, conflicted look on his adopted fathers face. It really was just too precious.The other Bat kids including Damian couldn't help but smirk in response.  
'The next person to call me that, stays here and sits on the happy couch. Now, say goodbye to your brother, Roy and your new nephew.'  
'Happy couch?' Passing Pip back over to Harper, Jason shot up and glowered at Bruce.  
'No, oh no you don't! You do not get to use my couch as a form of discipline. No, just a whole world of no!' He yelled only to be silenced by a bone crushing hug off Dick 'hugs the world' Grayson.  
'Gah, Dickface, let go!'

Laughing Dick released him before wrapping his arms around Pip and Roy, the latter looking just as impressed as Jason had been.  
'Hey there kiddo, I'm your Uncle Dick. This is Uncle Tim and that's Uncle Damian and you've already met, Aunts Cass and Babs.'  
Nodding slowly Pip blinked wide eyes around the room again.  
'Hello.' He mumbled before hiding underneath Roy's armpit.

Smiling warmly Dick knelt down and touched the boy's shoulder coaxing him to turn and look at him. Nodding his encouragement, the first Robin handed him a neatly wrapped blue parcel.  
'Welcome to the family, Pip.'  
'Family?' Pip questioned glancing up at Roy who smiled and planted a kiss in the top of his head.  
'Yes, Pip.' He replied before throwing a look at Jason. 'I'm afraid so.'  
Sucking in his bottom lip, Pip gave the horde of new faces another scan before returning his attention to the parcel. He didn't know what to do with it.

Clocking the boy's unease, Jason sat back down on the couch and pulled open the corners of the paper with a smile that may have been a little forced. He'd been unsure of presents himself at first, in truth, receiving gifts still freaked him the fuck out. Roy had given up entirely and just left whatever he'd bought him, for whatever reason, out, unwrapped on the kitchen side.

'Here. It's a present, Pip. Look inside.'  
Pip raised intrigued eyebrows and with reassurance off Jason, he dipped a little hand inside the parcel. A small gasp left his lips, before he pulled out a homemade, stuffed monkey in the traditional rag doll style with an elated squeal.  
'Really?' Jason grumbled looking over at Dick who seemed like he might have a cardiac arrest from the joy that his nephew liked the present. Sappy git.

Jason knew the stuffed monkey, his was hidden underneath his bed. Dick owned the original from his circus days, but when Jason had come along the teenager may or may not have pilfered it. After the second time Dick had gone back to the Titans to discover his monkey missing, he had made Jason one of his very own.

Jason hated to admit it now as much as he had back then but it brought him comfort, for a moment he could pretend he was part of a family.  
The tradition had been continued when Tim, Cass and Damian rocked up on the Manor's doorstep. Dick had made each of them one too. Like Jason, they pretended not to care but after a rough night you could bet anything the monkey would be in bed with them.

'I'm glad you like it Pip. Every Robin has one.' Dick explained, beaming when Pip hugged the monkey to his chest and clambered over into Dick's arms.  
'Jay say, we say thank you.'  
'Does he now?' Dick chuckled shooting an amused glance at Jason who was scowling at him.  
'No. Just no Goldie. Pip is not a Robin, will never be a Robin.'  
Everyone, including Bruce, turned and blinked at the second Robin in a silent but unanimous.  
'Really Jason?'

Coughing Bruce made for the door again.  
'On that rather delusional note. It's been nice seeing you, Jason. I hope to see you soon. Congratulations.'  
Handing Pip back over to Jason, Dick stood and looked over at the rest of his siblings.  
'You heard the man. Let's go. Call me, you two, I need to take this guy out for the day sometime.'  
Nodding Jason forced a smile and pointed towards the door.  
'Sure, try the next time I have a concussion? Now, scram, the doors that way kids.'  
Offering their own farewells the Batfamily traipsed slowly out, all accept the littlest Bat, who hung back, rocking on the balls of his feet, unsure, before moving to stand in front of the pair.

Exchanging looks Jason and Roy looked up at him expectantly, before they could question the boy, Damian took a deep breath and began his speech, eyes glued to the floor.  
'I did not intend to upset Todd and for that I apologise. I honestly only desired to relieve myself of the boy's presence and Todd was a good candidate. My book only gave me my hypothesis.I am however pleased that Todd has found some happiness. Harper I am relying on you to look after my brother and new nephew. I shall be displeased of you fail me, anymore disagreements regarding alcohol shall be seen as a failure in my eyes and the punishment shall be severe.' Shooting Roy a hard look bettered by only Batman himself Damian turned to move away. 'I suspect we shall meet again soon. Grayson shall be demanding hugs within a fortnight.'

Nodding Roy couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the twelve year old.  
'Sure, whatever you say squirt. You offering to be my sponsor now or summit?'  
Damian stopped and shot a look over his shoulder.  
'A sponsor offers a sympathetic ear when you fail, I am retribution. Do not fail me Harper.'  
'Retribution.' Roy parroted under his breath before offering the kid a cheery wave as he left. For all of two minutes the kid almost, just almost, managed empathy and compassion.

Finally the tension in the room dropped and Roy could literally feel the weight lifting off his shoulders. A weight he hadn't realised he'd been carrying until it had left him. He half expected a witty comeback to Damian's apology but Jason remained silent, staring at Pip who was falling asleep on his chest, monkey tucked beneath his chin, in wonder.  
'Roy-'  
'Hush, I'm here. I'm right here Jaybird. I've got you.' Roy soothed leaning over to rub small circles on the inside of Jason's wrist with his thumb.  
'I don't- I don't understand. Bruce hasn't taken him.' Hitching his breath, Jason closed his eyes, tears dropping down onto his cheeks. 'Dick gave Pip a monkey.'

Nodding, Roy smiled and leant over further to kiss him softly. Nibbling Jason's bottom lip slightly as he pulled away, chuckling when the younger man groaned and eyes fluttered open to look at him.  
'Jaybird. Pip's ours. No one is taking him from you. Bruce may not have trusted you but you proved him wrong. Fuck Jason, you proved him wrong. Pip is our son, your son, m-my son.' Roy explained the obvious, eyes welling up with tears of his own as he watched Jason swallow thickly and shake his head.  
'Yes Jason. Now, come on. Let's put this little Robin to bed.' Roy offered, squeezing Jason's knee suggestively.  
'Because either you fuck me to oblivion or Ima gonna be staring at a bottle of whiskey for an hour because my head is properly screwed up right now.'

Snorting, Jason nodded and stood up, jostling Pip so he slept on his shoulder.  
'He's not a Robin, Harper.'  
'Not yet, but I've lost count of the amount of times I've had to get him down of the kitchen counters.' Roy grinned, looking down at the monkey clutched tightly in a tiny death grip. 'Give him a few years so the tights fit.'  
Jason sighed as he settled the toddler back in bed and kissed his brow. Pip mumbled sleepily, and rolled into the pillow, hugging his monkey even tighter.  
'It's the chandelier. You're not a fully fledged Robin until you break a bone from falling off the chandelier in the manor's foyer. Pip is not climbing on that chandelier. End of. That thing's dangerous.'

A few hours later, Jason was sat up in his own bed watching Roy sleep peacefully next to him. An old, tatty version of Pip's monkey held in trembling hands.  
It was the monkey. The adoption papers were just that, paper. Easily signed, easily torn and thrown away. It was the monkey that sealed the deal, a bond Jason knew first hand that even death could not sever.  
Pip was a Wayne now.  
All he needed was a bow and arrow and the kid had no hope in hell of having a normal life ever again. 

Then again though, who needed normal when you had a family?  
Sure a family that was broken more times than it was not, a family Jason barely knew anymore but it was family all the same.  
Family.  
Him, Roy and Pip were a family now.  
Lying down, Jason placed the monkey next to his head on the pillow, eyes slowly growing heavy.  
For the first time in his life, Jason had a family that didn't hurt. A family a little less broken but just as nuts.  
His family. Their family.  
Him, Roy and Pip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I had a hit of writers block but I know how I'm finishing this off now.
> 
> Apologies for the long chapter
> 
> *note* For some reason that is beyond me there is a part of the halter that won't split into the correct paragraphs. You'll probably notice it. The paragraphs exist in my file but when posted the spacing disappears. Editing doesn't do anything. Sorry.

Bruce was sat in the worlds most boring board meeting. It was nearly three in the afternoon on a snowy December day and in all honesty, Bruce had spent the last hour trying to figure out how to persuade Jason to come home for Christmas. It was under a week away.

His phone vibrated in his pocket snapping him out of his train of thought with a jolt. Sneaking a look at the rest of the board, Tim looked equally as suicidal as he was, Bruce snuck a glance at his phone, well speak of the devil. 

The text was off Jason. A small smile tugged at his lips. Things had gotten better between them since Pip's adoption. Sure, they were hardly a good example for a reasonably healthy father and son relationship but they were getting there.  
Jason still barely said a civil world beyond hello, yes and no (although he did get a please the other week.) He did however receive the odd picture of his grandson from time to time. Some warned his heart, like the one Roy sent of a sleeping Jason and Pip both face-planted into books, some made him chuckle, like the one of Pip sat on the window ledge in a mini cowl, some he just pretended not to see, like Jason dangling off Golden Bridge with a grinning Pip.

Opening the text however, his blood drained from his face.  
'Dad. I'm so sorry for all the things I've ever done. I love you. Jason x'  
Holy mother of mercy. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. Standing up suddenly Bruce swallowed and looked up at the rest of the board who were now all staring at him.  
'My apologies. I have to leave. Family emergency. Tim.'  
Nodding Tim offered the rest of the board a sympathetic smile before collecting both his and Bruce's things and jogging after the man, who had literally sprinted out of the room and was taking the stairs three at a time.

They were at Jason's apartment in record time. In fact Tim was certain in the time it took him to read the text they had arrived, Jesus they had taken longer to respond to the Joker breaking out.  
Bruce was out the car and inside the building, leaving Tim to sprint after him, worry of his own tightening in his chest. Jason really hadn't sounded good in the text, he'd called Bruce Dad for crying out loud.  
The teen arrived just in time to watch Bruce fall arse over tit as he tore through Jason's front door and promptly fell over some sort of booby trap in the form of toys.  
Groaning Bruce lifted his head and scrambled up to his feet, gazing around the usually neat and tidy apartment in abject horror.  
He had seen actual war zones with more order than the absolute pandemonium he was currently faced with. The living room curtains were half drawn giving the entire worrying scene an even more eerie feel.

An hysterical little giggle erupted through the darkness and Bruce stepped further into the living room, swallowing down a knot of dread.  
'Jace? Jason? Are - are you alright?'  
A muffled groan erupted from the couch. Breathing a sigh of relief Bruce dashed over and blinked at the sight before him.  
Pip was sat in Jason's lap, merrily drawing away on the back of the couch with a permanent marker, his once clean and tidy appearance dishevelled and covered in god knows what, but that was defiantly chocolate smeared on his face and in his hair.

It was nothing though, compared to the state his second eldest was in. He was sprawled on the couch, looking completely and utterly defeated, dark circles a panda would be proud of around his eyes. His stubble had gone way beyond a five o'clock shadow and was now verging on full on beard territory. He seemed to have attempted to get dressed but had given up past the now throughly stained t-shirt and still sported the yoga pants he slept in. God he was in better shape after a rough night on patrol.

'Jason? Jason, I've just left a very important board meeting. Look at me and tell me what the hell is going on?' Bruce ordered folding his arms to cock an eyebrow at him.  
Jason shifted and turned his face out of the cushion he'd buried it in and blinked up at him in wonder.  
'B? Are you real? Please say your real. Real.' Jason rambled.  
Bruce blinked, just blinked. He'd seen Jason at his worst but this? This was the lowest he'd ever seen his troubled son. A wide almost maniacal smile was spread across his face but his eyes, his wet, teal eyes held an abject despair, an exhausted, desperate despair.  
The text had been a suicide note, Jason seemed to have lost all fight he had ever possessed.  
'Grampy, grampy, Uncle Tim.' Pip sing songed, carrying on his artwork, oblivious to the pained whimper that left his father's lips.

'I'm sorry Bruce.'  
'What? What have you got to be sorry for Jace? What is this all about?' Unfolding his arms Bruce frowned when Jason whimpered again and closed his eyes.  
'He won't stop. Everything I say he does the opposite. Every time I try to stop him doing stuff, he just does something worse. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.' He almost sobbed, his voice a raspy croak as he spoke.  
'Roy's gone for another day. It's only three and there's six more hours until I can even hope for sleep. Bruce? Is that why you grounded me so much? Did you just want to have an early night? Please, please just tell me the truth, I can handle it. I just need some truth right now.'  
His mouth forming a silent 'oh' Bruce fought not to laugh when Pip's attention turned from the couch and the boy started drawing on Jason's face. The young man didn't try to stop him, he just carried on staring blankly up at him.

'Karma Jay, ain't it sweet.' Tim cackled from the corner, phone held up in front of him. Frowning slightly Jason lifted his head to look over at his brother.  
'Are- are you filming this?'  
'Oh hell yes. This, this is just golden.'  
Shrugging his mouth Jason lay back down, ignoring Pip who was now colouring in his eyelids.  
'Okay.'  
'Wait. What?' Blinking Tim lowered the phone and shot a concerned glance up at Bruce. 'Well, now I feel like it would be wrong, I'll - I'll delete it.'  
'Oh no, Tim send it. Copy me in. I can use this as a reminder as to why I love you all.' Bruce smirked when Jason gaped at him and shook his head.

'Love? How? How can you love me Bruce? How? After all I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' He sobbed.  
'Love, love, love.' Pip chattered away and Tim smirked.  
'Jay? Jay, he's drawing hearts on your face?'  
'Yeah. He drew hearts on my helmet too. I don't think I'm going out on patrol tonight B.'  
Shaking his head Bruce was at a loss as to what to do, he'd never seen Jason like this before, so, broken.  
'No, no Jason you're not going out on patrol. Have you eaten today? I know Pip probably has but have you?'

Shaking his head Jason swallowed and smiled sheepishly.  
'Not- not today. Yesterday I had eggs.'  
'Scrambled?' Bruce prompted.  
'Boiled?' Tim offered. Both of which Jason shook his head at.  
'Cadburys. I'm so tired, God, I'm so, so tired. I can't remember sleep. What is sleep? Bruce?'  
Glancing up at his adopted father Jason smiled at him desperately.  
'Please, please I'm begging you. Section me. Take me to Arkham. I'll come quietly. I'll have a room, all by myself, a dark, quiet room and drugs. Oh God the drugs, sleepy, good, night, night drugs. Oh God please I need the drugs.'  
Shaking his head Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
'Tim?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Congratulations. You're no longer the child I worry the most about.'  
Tim raised his eyebrows at this. Why did Bruce worry about him? He coped fine. Oh. Right. Bruce had found him at four this morning, arm deep in marshmallows, whilst squirting whipped cream straight into his mouth.

'Jay? Jay? How about I go make us a coffee?' He offered, smiling warmly at his big brother who just laughed and shook his head.  
'No. No coffee. The coffee died.'  
'Died?'  
'So tired, dropped it on the floor. I did manage to stop Pip eating that.'  
'Pip tried to eat the coffee?' Bruce questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the toddler whose hyperactivity was making more sense.  
'Yeah. He didn't. He did however, find the coke Roy left under the sink.'  
'Coke?' Folding his arms again Bruce glared at Jason with disapproval but such an expression was lost on the young man who seemed to have lost all grip on his sanity.  
'Cola. Bruce. Oh but God it might as well have been.'

Tim couldn't help but snigger, his eyes falling to the sticking substance smeared all over the TV.  
'Jay? Oh darling brother of mine. What is on your TV?'  
Following his gaze Jason groaned, his face the sheer definition of utter despair.  
Smirking again Bruce turned and allowed himself a small chuckle.  
'Oh Jace, did Pip smear the nappy cream all over your screen?'  
'It's lube.' Jason muttered blankly. 'He thought it was nappy cream. He asked why his doesn't taste nice too.'  
Tim lost all control and crumbled to the ground in fits of laughter.  
'Ho ho, Jay, Jay where, ha ha, where did he get that from?'  
'The same place he got the lightsaber.' Jason replied automatically before closing his eyes and letting out another hitched sob. 'It wasn't a lightsaber but it does go vroom.'

Tim laughed harder and Bruce had turned an hilarious shade of red. Tim couldn't breathe and his chest ached.  
'Oh God, I didn't want to ask but Jay? Jay is that the buzzing I can hear?'  
Nodding Jason whimpered again.  
'Jason? Where is it?' Bruce asked, by the look of his face and tone of voice it was quite clear that the man really, really didn't want to know the answer.  
'Not, not in anyone. It will never be in anyone, ever. It's gone. Gone to heaven with the coffee. That, that is just the death throes.'

Jason was deadly serious and so, so utterly distraught but oh dear lord this was the funniest thing that Tim had ever witnessed. This was going on the 'stuff my nephew says' Twitter feed him and Dick had set up after the latter was papped with Pip a few months ago (it had quite the following). Clutching his sides tears streamed down his face as he laughed. He was silenced however by a permanent marker being shoved, nib first, in his mouth by his grinning nephew.  
'Ssssh Uncle Tim.' Pip chided pressing a sticky, chubby finger to his equally sticky cubby lips.

Coughing Bruce seemed to regain his composure and looked back at Jason who was staring off blankly into nothing again.  
Sinking down to his haunches he took hold of his son's hands and cocked his head at him thoughtfully.  
'Jace? When did you last take your meds, chum?'  
Jason swallowed and shook his head, his brow furrowing in confusion.  
'What day is it? They all gelled into one, big, really long day. How many hours until bedtime?'  
Sighing Bruce closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten.  
Spitting out the pen Tim hoisted Pip into his arms and made off towards the bathroom.  
'Come on Pippy, we're going on a Paroxetine hunt.' He sang to the tune of We're going on a Bear Hunt.  
Huffing Pip pouted, almost mimicking Jason's pout perfectly, little fists going to his hips.  
'I is not Pippy. I is Pip.'

'I'm sorry Bruce. I tried.' Jason whimpered, fat tears now beginning to roll down his cheeks. 'I can't even look after him for three days on my own. You- you should take him.'  
Pursing his lips Bruce shook his head and squeezed his son's hands with a laugh.  
'Oh Jason, it's okay to have a bad day. You should of called me, called Dick or Barbara, asked for help. It's okay to ask for help. No ones going to think you can't look after Pip.'  
The tears increased and Jason began to openly sob.  
'That's not what the voice says. B, there's a voice in my head. All the time. Telling me I'm screwing it up.'

Bruce gave him an empathic smile and lifted a hand to brush the bangs out of his son's eyes.  
'That's normal Bluejay. You want the truth?'  
Nodding Jason sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears but failed miserably at it.  
'I hear that voice too. Everyday, you just have to learn to ignore it. Be that stubborn arse I know and love.' Smirking Bruce squeezed Jason's hands again. 'You think this is hard? Just wait, in a few years, you'll have a teenager convinced he can take on the world and everything you say and do will be wrong.'

Smiling weakly Jason closed his eyes and sobbed.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Stop that Jace, stop that right now. I wouldn't change you or any of your siblings for the world. You are my world.'  
Shaking his head Jason sobbed harder.  
'Why? We're brats. B, this is so hard. Why? Why do you do it?'  
'Because I love you, all of you. Watching you all grow and taking hold of your own lives, all the little things that make you, you. That's what makes it worth it. The same way you love that little boy and he loves you.'  
'That little wiggle he does when he's excited.' Jason smiled weakly and blinked his eyes open again, gazing off in the direction Pip and Tim went in.

Smiling Bruce nodded and drew his son up into a crushing bear hug, before the young man could even think to protest against it. He didn't. Flopping against him Jason sobbed heartily into Bruce's shoulder.  
'I'm so tired.'  
'I know.' Bruce muttered into his wavy ebony hair. 'I know Bluejay. Here's the plan of action. You're going to take your meds. Then you and Pip are coming home with me. Alfred can look after Pip. You can have something to eat, have a shower and go to bed for that well deserved sleep. I'll get Dick to call Roy and let him know where you are. You're doing such a good job Jason. Just ask for help you silly boy.'  
'I'd like that.' Jason mumbled, hands moving to clutch the back of Bruce's shirt and dear God Bruce almost had heart failure to hear those words from his wayward son. 

Tim stood in the doorway, slack jawed. Watching the scene unfold before him. Not quite knowing what to do.  
'Timmy stop being a weirdo.'  
Blinking at his brother who turned to glare at him, Tim smiled and walked in, letting Pip run on ahead, battering his father over the head with the little white box.  
'B is right Jay. You're doing fine. Like I can't even look after myself, no way could I have lasted this long.'  
'That's cause you're a walking disaster Timmy-boy.' Jason smirked, taking the box he sauntered off to the kitchen for a glass of water. His mood lifting now he had been given a plan to get him to the end of the day. Clear, precise steps he needed to follow.  
Bruce stood in Jason's childhood bedroom's doorway, watching his son sleeping soundly in the bed he never thought him to occupy ever again. He couldn't quite figure out if he liked seeing Jason back in his old room or not. His son had come home and yet, seeing him, sleeping in his old bed he couldn't help but feel like he was glossing over the memories of the boy who had once slept there. A boy so familiar yet so very different to the young man Jason had become.  
A crash, followed by a pained yelp came from down the hall. The noise disturbed Jason who grunted and rolled over.  
Hitching his breath Bruce reluctantly stepped back out into the hall and closed the door. Call him pessimistic, but he thought being caught watching him sleep wouldn't go down well with Jason and he'd only been home for three hours. Bruce hoped that he could at least keep him until morning, pretend that his long lost son had come back, just until morning. That's all he asked for, all he hoped for, all he had asked of Jason in the drive back. One nights sleep and he was allowed to go back to his own apartment with Pip.

Dick had called Roy and informed him of what had happened. The archer had sounded more than a little surprised to hear from his old teammate which quickly morphed into concern for his family. Without any persuading at all he had agreed to meet Dick at the airport first thing in the morning.  
He had questioned the ABBA playing in the background. When Dick informed Roy that his and Jason's son had been dancing to it with him. Well, Roy had suggested that for the best interests of his health that Dick run far and run fast before Jaybird found out.  
Bruce had smiled when the conversation drifted into reminiscing about happier times for the pair and made a swift exit when he noticed the tears welling in Dick's eyes.

'Roy? I've been teaching Pip the dance routine we used to do to Super Trooper on our nights out. Do you remember?'  
'Heh, no, that was the point of them wasn't it? Drink until we forgot who B was? I do however remember the pelvic thrusts in that routine and sod Jaybird, I'm gonna kill you for teaching Pip that!'  
'Aw, you do remember!'  
'Of course I do, Dick. I don't have damn amnesia.'  
'Maybe, if you want we could do it again sometime? The dancing not the drinking. Defiantly not the drinking well, you know it could still be fun and-'  
'Maybe.'  
'Huh? What? You will? Did you just say yes? Roy?'  
'I said maybe, Dick.'

Wandering down to the kitchen, a melancholy smile tugging at his lips Bruce frowned at Dick who was sat at the island, mopping blood from his nose with a piece of kitchen towel.  
'Dick? What happened? I though you were putting Pip to bed?'  
Pouting Dick mopped at a fresh flow of blood and sighed in dejection.  
'I tried. We did bath time okay but he threw the book we were reading at my face. Apparently I don't do the voices right, whatever that means? Tim's giving it a go.'  
'It appears, Sir, that Young Master James has the same exceptional aim as his fathers', who knew. Perhaps I may suggest a bow or shooting range for his first Christmas, Master Bruce?'  
Alfred spoke up from where he was filling a mug with hot cocoa and setting it down in front of Dick, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 'I think Master Richard's pride is wounded more than his facial features.'

Frowning Bruce inclined his head and caught his eldest's eye.  
'How many hours sleep has Tim had recently Dick?'  
Dick was silent for a moment before pushing away from the island with a resounding  
'Crap!'  
Tim had had around eight hours sleep over the last three days. His brother was known, when sleep deprived, to pass out in random places. He'd managed to nod off on a rollercoaster for Pete's sake a toddler's bedroom would be a feather bed to the teenager.

The sound of metal music travelled from the room a door down from Jason's. It wasn't as if Bruce had purposely set aside that room for Pip. He had mentioned to Alfred in passing shortly after the adoption that it would make sense for him to sleep there if Jason ever allowed him to visit. It was in between Dick and Jason's rooms, he figured Roy would probably share with his second eldest. It had been a fleeting thought. He'd never believed for a second that Jason would permit a visit for a few hours never mind over night so he hadn't mentioned it since.  
It was only when Alfred had taken the boy's overnight bag to that exact room that he even realised that it had been decorated for his grandchild.

Whenever Jason informed him of something Pip liked Bruce would always spot something when out and about. He'd never buy it but his gaze would linger on the stuffed Gruffalo, the blue bedspread almost the exact shade as Superman's costume (that particular like he hoped Pip would grow out of- what was wrong with Batman?). He didn't want to crowd Jason, force both his son and grandson even further out of reach, so he just contented himself to look and ponder.  
His other children however must have noticed the looks, the pursed lips, and bought the items on the sly. Conspiring with Alfred to create a bedroom for the newest member of the Wayne family without his knowledge.  
Pip's little eyes had lit up and he had dashed into the room that swallowed him, it was so big. Pulling out every toy and book he found. Declaring it was as 'good as ma house with ma Dadas'.  
Bruce had left before the sappy side he didn't even know he had until the toddler came along got the better of him.

'Enter Sandman.' Dick observed, jolting Brice out of his thoughts. Watching his Dad's dazed expression he sighed and motioned towards Pip's room. 'The song? It's Enter Sandman by Metallica.'  
Nodding Bruce pursed his lips and opened the door slowly, just incase he woke Pip, Tim or both. Yes, he knew the song but why Tim was playing it baffled him entirely.  
Both men peered around the door to see Tim propped up on cushions on the window seat phone in hand, singing along to the song softly, clearly reading the lyrics off his phone.  
Pip was snuggled up in the king size bed which practically drowned him, singing along sleepily, eyelids growing heavy as he fingered the fabric of the pillows.  
'Exit Light, enter night, ma hand, we go neber,neberland.' Pip half mumbled, half sang before dropping off fully. In fact the kid went out as if someone had flipped a switch.  
Bruce shook his head in amazement, whatever Pip was having he wanted some too, how did a human being fall asleep so fast?

'Hey B. Everything okay?' Tim whispered as he uncurled from the window seat and moved to tuck his nephew in before sauntering over to the pair of onlookers.  
'Enter Sandman, Babybird? Really?' Dick half scolded, his gaze fixed past his little brother's shoulder at the sleeping Pip. It was so surreal having his nephew and his Little Wing under the manors roof, but it was an euphoric surreal that had Dick bouncing with energy and wanting to backflip down the hallways.  
Shrugging Tim pocketed his phone and followed Dick's gaze back to Pip.  
'I played it as a joke. It seemed ironic, you know? With Jason and everything? He liked it, the kid knew the lyrics better than I did.'

A high pitched, noise, it was a noise, not a squeak or a whimper, it was hard to define but it had both Batboys looking up at their adopted father in bemusement.  
'Pip fell asleep listening to Enter Sandman. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.' Bruce mused before frowning at Tim and Dick who shook their heads and pushed him out into the hall.  
'Neither B. I don't think either myself not Dick have the mental stamina to cope with either emotion from you.' Tim scoffed before making off further down the hall towards his own room.  
Grinning Dick slapped Bruce on the back and rested his head on his shoulder.  
'We've got Jason back home Bruce and not only Jason, his son too. Cry all you like.'  
'Dick?'  
Yeah?'  
'Shut up.'

 

The next morning, Roy nudged open the door to Jason's room at the manor. Pip on his hip he chuckled at Jason out cold, buried beneath the blankets, apparently he'd been unconscious for nearly thirteen hours now.  
'What have you done to Dada Jay? Hmm kiddo?' Roy teased, planting a kiss on the little boy's forehead who giggled before pressing a finger to his lips, blue eyes focusing on his past out parent.  
'Sssssh he sleepins'

Nodding Roy placed a finger to his own lips and crept over. Placing Pip down at the foot of the bed he crawled up to place a soft kiss on Jason temples.  
'Jaybird? Jaybird I'm back.'  
Grumbling Jason's brow furrowed and he looked so adorable, Roy couldn't help but smile affectionately.  
'Jay? Oy! Drama Llama wake up.'  
'Dada! Wakey wakey, eggs bakey' Pip sing song clambering up the bed to sit squarely on Jason's chest.  
Jesus you could tell the boy had spent the night at the manor.  
Eggs and bakey? Really? Dick was a dead man walking once Jason woke up properly.  
Quickly recognising the panic attack waiting to happen, Roy shifting the confining weight off Jason's chest and settled Pip down next to him. 

Grumbling again, Jason blinked open heavy eyes before recognising Roy and Pip next to him and smiling.  
'The hell you doing back, Harper?'  
Snorting Roy leant over and kissed his lIps gently.  
'Apparently someone's been a bit of a drama queen?'  
Grunting Jason cocked an eyebrow at the plaster cast on Roy's left wrist in disapproval.  
'Uh huh, what the hell happened to you?'  
Looking down Roy huffed a laugh and shrugged.  
'Kori dropped me. In her defence she was trying to dodge lasers whilst flying.'  
'What?'  
Shrugging Roy smiled over at Pip and ruffled his hair.  
'My plan may have had a slight hiccup.' Clocking Jason's raised eyebrow Roy waggled a finger at him. 'You can get off your soap box. I've just had to put up with Grayson the whole forty five minute drive from the airport. Apparently he just had to come pick me up.'

Pouting in mock sympathy, Jason rolled over to look at the clock on the bed stand. Next to the clock was a glass of water and a small meds pot with his medication in it sat next to the clock.  
Groaning Jason ran a hand down his face and sat up. Picking up the little pot with a scowl.  
'For fu-' pausing he glanced over at Pip 'fudge sake. You forget one dose and B goes all Arkham on you.'  
'Jaybird. You were curled up, crying on the couch, while Pip played with a er lightsaber- was it?' Roy teased with a knowing smirk as his boyfriend took his meds and grimaced. He looked so, cute? Yeah, that was the correct adjective, cute, sat in bed topless with his ebony hair a tossled mess and cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment. 

Chuckling Roy leant over and kissed him softly, massaging small circles into back of his neck when Jason kissed him back with a pleased hum.  
'Ew kissy Dada ew!'  
Huffing a laugh both the young men turned to smile at Pip who was sat next to them with his hands firmly over his eyes and little pink lips drawn down into a scowl.  
'Okay, okay Squirt, no more kissy. Promise.' Jason chuckled reaching over to ruffle his son's hair. 'Come on, let's go find Gramps and then we'll head home yeah?'  
Coughing Roy shuffled slightly on the spot and looked away, sheepishly.  
'Erm, yeah. About that. I- well- we can't go home just yet, Jaybird.'  
'Huh? Why not? B said it was for one night? I could leave after I'd slept. I've slept, so what's the deal?'  
Jason tried his best not to yell as he flew the covers back and immediately started getting dressed, an infuriated look on his face and shoulders tense ready for a fight.  
'He can't keep me here. He promised!'  
'Jaybird? Jaybird stop, deep breaths.'  
'Shut up, Harper. He can't do this. We're going home and B can do one.'  
'Jason stop!' Jumping from the bed, Pip in his arms, Roy shook his head and buried his nose in his son's hair before taking a deep breath and looking up at his fuming partner.

'Oliver knows. He knows about Pip, Jason! Clark told him.'  
Shaking his head in confusion Jason walked over, running a finger down Pip's cheek who giggled and wiggled around in Roy's arm.  
'You- you didn't tell him? About Pip?'  
'Why should I, Jay? O don't want nothing to do with me, I don't see why he deserves to know.' Roy spat before closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.  
'He's threatening to call the Social. Get Pip - you know.'  
'Bullshit. On what grounds Roy? He can't do that!' Jason spat his face going a similar shade to a beetroot.  
Roy merely shook his head and looked up at him sadly, cheeks flushing slightly in shame.

'I'm an alcoholic, Jaybird, an addict-'  
'Recovering. You're fine, Harper. You gots support, that ain't grounds for nothing. You-'  
'What about you? What happens when the Social dig too deeply into the paperwork and find out about your false alias? What if they work out who you really are? Huh?'  
'No' Jason muttered quietly, wrapping his arms around his little family he swallowed down a sob and shook his head. 'It's gonna be okay. I'll talk to B. I'm not letting this happen.'  
Smiling Roy nodded and snuck a kiss onto Jason's lips whilst Pip wasn't looking.  
'Bruce has already gone, Jaybird. He left for the Watchtower two hours ago. The League is holding an intervention. They're on our side.'  
Jason blinked back for a moment before extracting Pip and leaving the room with him. Roy hot on his tail, calling out his name, trying to figure out what on earth he was up to.

Entering the kitchen Jason froze to see his entire family, including the girls, sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast solemnly. All of them lifted their heads and smiled when his presence was noticed. Well, nearly everyone, Damian just shot him a glance and grunted before drinking his tea.  
'Ah I see we have arisen Master Jason, how are we feeling this morning?' Alfred enquired with a smile.  
'Good.' Jason replied nonchalantly, his gaze fixed firmly on his siblings. Settling Pip in his chair, he took up the seat next to him. Watching Roy follow suit and sit down at the table, Jason nodded and looked over at Dick firmly.  
'So, what's the plan. I know there's a plan. Start talking.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this helps with the cliffhanger or makes it worse?

To say Bruce was angry was the understatement of the century. For the first time, the very first time since Jason had come back from the grave he seemed to be stable, happy. His son was happy with the family he'd always wanted and so help him God, Oliver had a death wish if he thought he was ruining that.

His son had been home barely a few hours, before he received a phone call off a very apologetic Clark. Jason and Roy wouldn't let a member of the JLA near their son with a barge pole but the Titan's however, were a different story, especially Roy's old teammates.  
Conner had spent the day with Pip and Tim a few weeks ago, and by what he got from Tim they had had a really good time. Conner must have told Clark a similar tale, as the Kyrptonian had assumed that Pip was now being allowed to spend time with his numerous 'aunts' and 'uncles'. So in his ultimate wisdom, he'd drummed up a conversation with Oliver about the toddler.  
A toddler the archer knew nothing about, he hadn't even known that Roy had entered a relationship with Jason. That part was hardly a shocker but the toddler? Well, let's just say Oliver Queen was as far from thrilled about being a grandfather as you could get.

So here Bruce was, pushing open the doors of the Hall of Justice, a deep frown set in his face. His son was home for the first time, along with Roy and his grandson yet here he was. Miles away in the Watchtower because Queen had decided to throw his toys out of the pram. His son had finally come home, after all these years, the one thing he had wished for ever since he had watched that coffin sink into the ground. Jason had come home and he was missing it. The more Bruce thought about it, the angrier he got, and the chances of his friend leaving here without a broken bone dwindled more and more as time went on.

Taking up his designated seat at the round table,Bruce cast a glance around the otherwise empty room and allowed himself a moments weakness. Burying his head in his hands with a tired groan, he wished he could remove his cowl to burying his fingers in his hair.  
''Batman? I'm so sorry. I thought Green Arrow knew. Are you alright?'  
Raising his head Bruce nodded stiffly to Clark who sat in his seat with downcast eyes.  
'We'll sort this.'  
Nodding Bruce leant back and closed his eyes as he heard other members of the league enter the hall.  
'Jason came home last night. Him, Roy and Pip are all with me.'  
Clark looked on the verge of tears as he smiled brightly at the news and Diana appeared by Bruce's side, almost cracking a rib as she drew him into a hug.  
'Oh that is wonderful news. What are you doing here? You should be back home with your family.'  
Grunting Bruce shook his head and wiggled free from the Amazonian Princess's grasp.  
'I would be. If a certain someone wasn't having a temper tantrum.'

'A temper tantrum? I hardly think being concerned about the welfare of a vulnerable child is a temper tantrum.'  
Oliver Queen, made his entrance, glaring at Bruce he sat in his seat opposite and pointed a threatening finger at him.  
'How dare you! I thought we were friends? You didn't think to inform me what was going on? Hell, you orchestrated the entire adoption, encouraged it. What an earth are you thinking letting those two within five hundred yards of a child?'  
'Hmm, well, Green Arrow, seeming as you are the one who flounced in here, shouting the odds complete with a door slam my teenage sons would be proud of? I would say a temper tantrum is an accurate description. As for your accusation? Yes, yes I did set up James' adoption, I observed the pair closely whilst I organised it and found their capabilities as parents more than acceptable. Jason and Roy both know they have me for support. There are no safeguarding issues present. All of this is you and your hurt.'  
Bruce kept his voice calm and steady, refusing to raise is voice to match Oliver who was quickly turning a vibrant shade of red.

'Listen to yourself! Those two are not fit to look after a goldfish! Roy is a moron and how high is Jason's kill count now? Wasn't long ago he made attempts on Red Robin's life, a minor. How many innocent lives has he taken!'  
'Um, I would hardly say they were innocent, Dude. Also, the saying 'people in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones' springs to mind, Arrow. You have redeemed yourself, Jason's activities of late only suggest that he has taken a similar stance. Why is he unable to reform but you are?'  
Barry spoke up as he sat down, offering the group an apologetic smile.  
'Sorry I'm late.'  
The other superheroes merely rolled their eyes. None of them ever able to understand how a speedster manages to always be fashionably late, for everything.  
'That's different, Flash. These are two kids who are out of control. We should have taken steps to contain them when they started running around with that Tamaranean. Heroes for rent? Really!'  
Oliver retaliated glaring at Barry who shrugged and slouched down in his chair.

'In my opinion, those three finding each other was a good thing? They had something to work towards instead of focusing on their pasts. It wasn't until those three teamed up that Roy and Jason made a conservative effort to move forward, to make a better life for themselves.'  
There were mumbled grunts of agreement and if Oliver got any angrier steam was going to start coming out of his ears.  
'That doesn't make them good parents. I overheard you tell Superman that all three are currently staying with you. Why is that Batman? Last time I heard, things were more than a little rocky between you and Jason. Or is that yet another thing I haven't been told about?'  
Bruce closed his eyes and sighed heavily before resting his elbows on the table and pressing his index fingers against his lips.

'Yes, that is correct. Jason and Roy are currently staying with me with their son. It is of my understanding that they intend to return to their home once this matter has been settled. Jason had a bad day yesterday. He contacted myself and they came home with me, so Jason could sleep and recuperate whilst his family looked after Pip. Roy joined us this morning. Forgive me if I am wrong, Green Arrow, but does that not indicate that Jason is aware of when he needs support and seeks it when required? I'm struggling to see how Jason spending the night at my home puts doubt on his competencies as a parent? In fact, I'd say him and Roy out shine both of us in that respect. They know their limits and find ways to work around it. Instead of blindly soldiering on out of pride which both of us are guilty of.' 

'You should have told me! I have a right to know what's going on. If I had known about this disaster, trust me, it would not have lead to the pair of them adopting a child. You can not deny that Roy is an alcoholic and Jason? He's a stark raving looney! If I am correct, he was never actually discharged from Arkham was he? I wonder what Arkham would have to say on this matter? Maybe I should call and-'  
Silently Bruce stood from his chair and slammed his hands against the polished wood of the table. The sound making a reverberating boom that silenced the enraged archer immediately.

'Enough! You shall never mention my son in such a derogatory way again, do you understand me? I have to correct my youngest on such matters, as an adult, I thought you would know better. Let's get one thing clear, if Jason gets the police and a psychiatric nurse on his doorstep? I shall hold you personally responsible. Believe me Oliver, you do not want to push this or so help me God you shall regret crossing me!'  
Pausing he glowered down at Oliver who swallowed, his anger miraculously dissipated in the face of Bruce's yelling.  
'You blame me for not telling you? It was not my place.  
I always have and always will stand by my son. No matter what he does, I will take responsibility for him, every time. Jason is my son, even at his worst nothing shall ever change that.  
Now, I understand tough love Oliver, but when was the last time you actually spoke to Roy?  
Don't you dare accuse me of hiding things from you. If you picked up a God damn phone once in a while you would have already been told, by. Your. Son.  
You may have turned him away but Roy is Jason's partner and father to my grandson, he is part of my family. He shall always be welcome in my home and he has my full support.'

A stunned silence fell over the Hall of Justice. Everyone blinking up at Bruce, his voice still echoing 'support' around them.  
Clearing his throat, Bruce regained his composure before sitting back down in his chair and resting his clasped hands on the table.  
'And that is all I have to say on the matter.'

For a long moment no one said anything, everyone just sat and stared at Bruce who blinked back at Oliver expectantly. As he had stated, he had nothing more to say on the matter.

'Ahem. I have to say I agree with Bruce. I have seen Pip for myself. He's a gorgeous little boy and so funny. When I met up with Dick and Wally, the boy was obviously well cared for. He was well fed, well dressed and has the brightest smile I've ever seen. Dick was so proud to of been allowed to take him out. He even showed me the 'manual' as he calls it. Jason has written an entire document stating how to take care of Pip in any situation. I mean seriously there's probably a step by step guide of what to do during a zombie apocalypse, in there.  
Wally accompanied Dick to Roy and Jason's apartment to collect Pip and everything was in order.' 

Barry spoke up shooting an uneasy look between Bruce and Ollie, who both looked equally confused.  
'Who's Pip?'  
'Hang on, Jason let you take Pip out?'  
Barry blinked, head turning from both his friends wondering who to answer first before giving up with an eye roll and straightening up in his chair. Positioning himself to address the entire League.  
'Pip is James' nickname. Dick said it's something to do with some book? The boys met up with me after picking up Pip from his fathers. They had some job to do, I didn't ask, I thought it best not to.'  
Bruce and Ollie grunted in agreement before catching each other's eye and exchanging a slight smirk.

'We went to Disneyland. Wally and I may have made that possible, and how we got to the front of the queue every time. Seriously, though, that little boy is a credit to his fathers.'  
Pursing his lips Barry shot a look at Bruce and gave him a sheepish smile.  
'If erm, well, if you could leave out me when you go back to Gotham that would be great. I mean Jason lost it over Disneyland and I kind of like my head bullet and arrow free?'  
'Disneyland? Really?' Bruce honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Jealousy twanged slightly in his chest. He still had not seen his grandson for more than a few hours and only with either his son or his partner within a few feet of him. It hurt to know that the rest of Jason's siblings were allowed to babysit but Barry? A God damn speedster got to take Pip to Disneyland? That just stung.

Clearing his throat from over the table Clark nodded and lifted his head to address the room.  
'I can also support Batman's case. Conner went to Gotham's Science Museum with Tim and Pip. The boy has not stopped talking about it. He describes Pip as a happy little boy whose interest in Science is way beyond his years. Conner suggests this is possibly due to the influence of his Uncle Tim but also Jason and mostly Roy and his skill with machinery. I must admit from his description of the day I am in agreement, the couple are educating the boy as well as just meeting his physical and emotional needs. I can also verify the existence of the 'manual' which Conner also told me about.'

'Oh so who here didn't know about the child's existence or is it just me?'  
Oliver stared in angry bemusement when the rest of his so called friends suddenly became very interested in the logo on the table.  
'After hearing all accounts I think, Green Arrow, that Batman is right. This seems to be more about you than little James' welfare.' Hal piped up his brow furrowed slightly in thought.  
'Are the trio staying with you for Christmas, Batman?'  
Swallowing, Bruce tried to hide the salt that had just been rubbed into that particular wound and inclined his head, lips thinning.  
'That is something we are yet to discuss.'  
'Would Jason consent to being present for Christmas Dinner at the very least?' Diana enquired, cottoning on to Hal's plan and smiling warmly.  
'I believe he could be persuaded, yes.'  
Exchanging looks with Diana, Hal nodded and folded his arms, giving his two warring friends a hard stare.

'Here is my proposal, as this is not a League matter but a personal one, it should be treated as such. Oliver, to ease your concerns I suggest that the League joins your family, Bruce, for Christmas Dinner. In those couple of hours we all shall be able to see how Jason, Roy and James function as a family unit. That way any concerns can be either relived or raised depending on the out come. I suggest keeping it low key so not to crowd them. Therefore only Superman, the Flash and Green Arrow shall attend with their partners as if it is just a normal get together. Are we in agreement?'  
The rest of the room nodded including Oliver who smirked at Bruce's hesitance knowing that there was no guarantee Roy or Jason would consent to it, in fact it was highly unlikely.  
'Bruce?' Hal pressed with a raised eyebrow.  
'Yes, I agree. I shall inform Jason and Roy tonight.' Bruce ground out threw gritted teeth, eyes locked on Oliver who raised an eyebrow.  
'Good luck.' Oliver shot back, the triumphant tone clear in his voice.  
The couple kicking off about the plan or refusing to show would not go down well with the League.  
Bruce knew Oliver knew it and Oliver knew that Bruce knew it. This Christmas would either make or break the new family.

Decision made, goodbyes were muttered and the room began to empty again. No one really had the time to hang around, as a group of heroes, everyone had somewhere else they needed to be.  
Bruce barely noticed, disappearing within himself to attempt to work out what he'd been trying to figure out for an entire month now. How the hell was he going to get Jason to come home for Christmas? Sure, he willing came home with him last night but his son had been desperate. Christ, the boy was serious when he'd begged him to take him back to Arkham. Jason would have gone anywhere.

'Keep it simple and to the point.'  
Jolting back to reality Bruce looked up to see Clark smiling down at him, a hand resting on his shoulder. A quick glance around the hall quickly showed that they were alone. Oliver not even having the decency to say goodbye to him it seemed.  
'Jason didn't ask you for help yesterday did he?'  
Offering a half smile Bruce shrugged and shot a look up at his friend.  
'Close enough. He sent me a text calling me dad, stating that he loved me and he was sorry. I think that's as close as Jason gets to saying he needs me.'  
'Don't underestimate him, that's always the mistake you make with Jason. Just ask him. If you try to make it complicated or manipulate him it will blow up in your face. I would like you to stay for Christmas. Eight words, Bruce, that's all you need.'

Grunting Bruce pushed away from the table and made his way towards the door. His head hurt and he really wasn't in the mood to try and put up with Clark's attempts at giving advice.  
Pip was relying on Batman to keep him with his family, that he'd been with only a few months. His grandson, who Barry had spent time with before he had. The closest he had come was last night, sitting in the corner and watching his other three sons interact with the toddler. Well Tim and Dick did, Damian just looked awkward if a little frightened when the toddler hugged him and patted Pip's head whilst hollering for Dick to 'come and remove it.'  
He was so close yet so far from the relationship he strived to build with Jason and asking this of him, if not done correctly, would just drive him further away.

'I must be getting back. I need to catch Jason before he leaves.'  
Was all he could think of to say as he began to walk away.  
'Batman wait, get changed, we'll go grab some coffee and I'll give you a lift back. Give yourself a break for five minutes. You can't keep pouring from an empty cup, Bruce. You know Alfred would say the same and if you think Jason is going to leave without finding out what's happened here this morning? I suggest you think again, would you leave in his position?'

Bruce paused hand on the door handle before his shoulders visibly sagged and he nodded slowly.  
'One coffee, Clark. Then I'm going home.'  
He wanted, no, he needed to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments :)

The crisp winter air bit at Bruce's jaw line as he stood in front of the manors front doors, trying to find the bravado to step inside. Once he went inside he would have to face Jason, talk to him.  
History suggested that facing Jason and talking to him never went down well for the pair of them and yesterday had been the closest he'd ever gotten to having his son back, the thought of seeing that hate in his eyes again made him feel nauseous.

'I can come in with you, Bruce? Help you break the news?'  
Clark offered, shrugging a shoulder at his friend who set his jaw and shook his head firmly.  
'No. I can handle it, Clark.'  
'Uh huh, sure, that's what you always say.'  
Smirking Bruce turned to throw a look at Clark, his hand moving to grasp the door handle. The manor sounded suspiciously quiet, especially considering all four boys, plus Roy and Pip were home.  
'That's because I can handle it, Clark. I don't need you.'  
Huffing a laugh, Clark smiled affectionately and raised his hands.  
'Sure, if you say so Bruce. Just call for me if you need to okay? I'll see you at Christmas.'  
'Yes, indeed you will.'  
Watching Bruce's closed off expression, hearing the sarcasm in his voice, the way his heart rate had picked up due to his hidden anxiety Clark smirked and shook his head.  
'You and Jason. You're peas in a pod sometimes, you know that?'  
'Goodbye, Clark!'  
Snorting at Bruce's sharp tone, Clark started to make his way back down the manor steps before pausing and throwing a look over his shoulder.  
'I think I should talk to Roy, we could form a support group, we could call it 'I'm stuck with a socially incompetent arsehole'.'  
The only reply he got was the slam of the manor's front door. Typical.

Bruce traipsed through the entrance hall, he wasn't silently seething at Clark's teasing and how the infuriating prat had got him through the front door, he wasn't. Pausing he frowned at the three suitcases of various shapes and sizes by the staircase.  
At first he assumed it was Jason getting ready to leave, but his son had only packed an over night bag for himself and Pip. Where had the three suitcases come from? Had someone from the League arrived already?  
If Barry had run here he sweared to God he was going to kill him. Had it not been made perfectly clear that no one was to arrive until lunchtime Christmas Day?

'Hey B.'  
Tim greeted, not looking up from his IPad as he trotted upstairs on the way to wherever he was going. Bruce didn't think he really wanted to know.  
'Tim? Do you know who these belong to?'  
Frowning Tim looked over at them, before nodding and carrying on up the staircase, eyes back on his IPad.  
'Yeah.'  
'Tim, wait, I meant tell me who-'  
It was too late. The teen had vanished.  
Bruce groaned and shook his head wearily. One of these days, he will remember how literal Tim could be. In the boy's eyes he'd been asked if he knew, which he did, he had not been asked to elaborate on that.

Giving up he decided to head to the kitchen. Alfred would be making a start on dinner, he'd know. Their guest might even be in there with him, Barry had a very high metabolism after all.  
Alfred was stood just outside the kitchen, straightening up a few family photographs on the wall.  
'Alfred? I thought you'd be cooking by now? Is everything alright? Do you know whose bags are in the hall?'  
Humming the butler paused before turning to smile at him.  
'Master Bruce. I trust the meeting went well? I am afraid my kitchen has been commandeered for the evening, Sir. I must confess, I have no idea what shall be served for dinner. As for the suitcases? Please accept my apologies, Sir, I shall take them upstairs shortly.'  
'  
Yes, yes the meeting went well. I think I can get Oliver to see sense. Who do the suitcases belong to, Alfred?'  
Bruce watched in bewilderment, as the usually stotic butler looked on the verge of tears before motioning towards the kitchen.  
'See for yourself, Master Bruce.'  
Frowning Bruce did as bidden and opened the door, stepping in he was hit by a glorious smell that made his stomach grumble.

'Den Uncle Dami let me stoke the kitty.'  
'Uh huh, that was nice of him. Were you gentle?'  
'Ya, I dentle Dada Jay. The kitty was red and fuffy and so big.'  
'That's nice, Pip. Wait. What! What did Uncle Damian let you stroke?'

Smiling Bruce walked in to see Pip sat on the island, huffing in exasperation before placing his hands on his hips.  
'The kitty, Dada, I tells you already. You not listen.'  
Jason was stood by the stove gaping at his son, mixing bowl in hand.  
'I am listening, Pip. It's just, kitty's are not red, Little Man.'  
'This one was and kitty had wings. Uncle Dami say we can go flyins.'  
'What! No Pip, no flying on flying kitties. It's not safe.'  
Uncle Dami says it is?'  
'Uncle Dami is unhinged.'  
Jason muttered under his breath before forcing a bright smile for the toddler, who kicked his heels against the side and grinned up at him.  
'Pip is right Jason. Goliath it quite safe, especially accompanied by Damian.'  
Bruce spoke up as he walked into the kitchen, leaning on the island next to Pip who squealed and flew his arms around his neck.  
'Grampy! Yous home.'

Jason merely shook his head, knuckles turning white around his mixing bowl.  
'Goliath? Wait, you're telling me the flying, red kitty is real B?'  
'Well, he's not a kitty but I can see the resemblance-'  
'What the hell, Bruce?'  
Shrugging Bruce ruffled Pip's hair as he studied his son, who had turned around to face the counter, pouring his mixture into a bread tin, muttering away to himself about boundaries and what's so wrong with a goldfish?

Alfred told him to look in the kitchen to find out whose suitcases were in his entrance hall. The only people in the room were Jason and Pip. Bruce felt his chest tighten and he was forced to close his eyes and take a couple of deep breaths.  
'Grampy?'  
Pip's concerned face appeared into his vision, his hands tapping his grandfather's cheeks lightly.  
'I'm okay.' He mumbled with a smile before looking up at Jason who was cocking an eyebrow at him.  
'Jace? Are- the luggage? In the hall? Is it yours?'  
Shoving the tin in the oven Jason shrugged and busied himself with chopping vegetables.  
'No. Roy and Pip need stuff too.'  
Seriously, why were all of his kids so damn literal about everything? 

'Hmm' pursing his lips Bruce tried to think of a way to broach the subject of Christmas without Jason exploding on him. After a few moments of coming up with zilch, as usual, he decided to take Clark's advice and go for the jugular.  
'So, are you- are you staying? For Christmas?'  
Jason tensed before slamming a hand full of spinach to sauté in a frying pan. The sizzling sound almost making the man wince, almost.  
'Pointless taking Pip home for two days only to come back? Dick gave me a lift back and we collected the stuff and Roy's car. He tried to help tidy up the carnage, but he made it worse, so I made him sit in the hall with his hands on his head.'  
Bruce just stared. Normally the image of Dick sat in Jason's hall with his hands on his head would be an amusing picture, whilst he told his second eldest off for it. Instead all he could think about was that Jason was staying, with him. Jason was staying for Christmas. Not just that, he had decided to stay on his own and - God was he breathing? Breathe Bruce, breathe.

Finally letting out a breath, Bruce nodded and watched Jason cook silently.  
'So? What's happening with Queen? He got back in his box?'  
'I'm er, I'm working on it. Pip is staying with you and Roy, Jace, don't worry about it.'  
Nodding Jason began chopping up potatoes with a thoughtful hum.  
'League coming over for Christmas? You have to prove that I'm not a lunatic somehow.'  
What? How had he even worked that one out?  
Nodding Bruce offered him a half smile.  
'You're not a lunatic Jason, please do not talk like hat under my roof. I know you probably don't want to, but it's the best way to win over Ollie.'  
'Don't want to win him over. I want him to come so I can tell him to keep his hands off of my family. Pip and Roy are mine and he can take a long walk off a short pier.'  
'Jace, that won't make this better.'  
'It'll make me feel better.' Jason grumbled before spinning around and cocking an eyebrow at Pip. 'Oy, sneak thief? What have I told you about eating the cheese? It's for dinner, leave it alone.'

'Sowry Dada.' Pip grumbled pouting as he placed a mangled handful of grated cheese back on the plate next to him.  
'Where's Roy?'  
'Downstairs, hitting things. Don't worry, Dick's in the second best living room.' Jason replied before pausing and turning to give Bruce a look of fire and brimstone.  
'The hell B? I just told him off for eating the cheese!'  
Growling at Bruce's 'I'm innocent expression', Jason ran a hand threw his hair and sighed heavily.  
'Right that's it, everyone out unless you want burnt meatloaf. B, take Pip and go walk Titus, he hasn't been out this afternoon. I've told Damian three times but apparently letting my son stroke red kitties with wings is more important.'

With that the young man stropped off to the cupboards and began foraging around for the saucepans. The kitchen had been remodelled, probably several times, since he last cooked in here as a teen and he had no idea where anything was stored anymore. Luckily, Alfred was as logical as the rest of them so it wasn't hard to find what he needed eventually.  
Bruce stared at the spot Jason had been stood in, before turning and gazing at Pip who held his arms out expectantly in mute wonder.  
He was being allowed to have Pip? Not just spend time with him but spend it on his own? Unsupervised? Had Jason hit his head?  
'Jason, are you asking me to take Titus for a walk, with Pip, on my own?'  
This was far too odd, and he needed clarification that, that was what Jason had said to him.  
Grunting Jason finally pulled out a small collection of pans and placed them down on the counter.  
'Keep to Manor grounds. There are no warehouses, the Joker is in Arkham, I'm pretty sure there are no criminals hiding in Alfred's potting shed. I'd say the chances of Pip ending up dead in your care is a good 60/40. I'm okay with those odds. Don't be long. Dinners in an hour, now sod off before I practice my knife throwing skills, Old Man.'

Bruce stood and blinked at the young man before him. He could still see it, the hurt, the anger that thrummed through him beneath the surface, the darkness in him that pulled him down into an abyss of numbness that only Jason understood. He was starting to see him though, his Jason, still alive and strong behind those teal eyes that held such pain. The boy who loved, who strove to make others better even if that meant hurting himself. His Bluejay. He was still there, just different, just like his other children, the boy he once was, was there, he'd just grown up.  
'Jason.'  
Bruce hadn't realised he'd spoken, until his son lifted his head again and shot him a questioning look.  
'What now?'  
Coughing Bruce picked Pip up and settled him on his hip with a slight smile.  
'Nothing Son, just an old man's wittering. Come on Pip, let's find your boots, coat, hat and scarf.'  
'Dunno about wittering but you're going senile!' Jason yelled after him with a half smile.

He carried on chopping vegetables, filling up the saucepans until his hand slipped and he sliced open his thumb.  
Yelping, Jason swore and rushed over to run it under the tap.  
The physical pain sent jolts through his mind, jumping starting the emotions he'd kept at bay since waking this morning. The black cloud that lingered still from yesterday, the fear and worry about Queen. Oh God what if Bruce can't stop him calling the social.  
He should have known playing happy families wouldn't last long. All this? It was too good for the likes of him.  
Sliding down to the floor, Jason pulled down the tea towel and wrapped his thumb in it, tears falling silently down his cheeks.  
In the past, he'd purposely inflict pain like this, even before he was Robin. To find release, to feel alive, to just feel something when the darkness hit.  
Too control when he felt.  
Jason didn't want to feel right now. 

Damian frowned as he entered the entrance hall to see his father by the door, holding Titus on his leash in one hand, whilst attempting to button Pip's coat with the other.  
The child seemed ecstatic and held his hand out to the man with a huge grin.

'I likes you Grampy. Can I holds Tiwuss?'  
'I like you too, Pip, very much. How about we both hold Titus? He's very big.'  
Bruce replied grinning at his grandson, who had just declared that he liked him, and offering the boy the leash, which he took hold of with a shriek.  
'Okays. Tiwuss not as big as red kitty.'  
'No, no he's not.' Bruce chuckled before opening door to the snowy scene outside.  
'Hold my hand Pip, it's slippy. Would you like to know a secret?'  
Pip nodded and clutched his grandfather's hand tightly, blue eyes wide with a wonder reminiscent to how his boys had looked up at him in years gone by.  
'Well, your Dada Jay used to like making snowmen when he was a boy. How about we make one?'  
'Oh pweease, Grampy.'

Shaking his head at the scene which held far to much saccharine for his taste, Damian spotted Drake stood on the staircase watching the pair leave with a sappy smile.  
'Drake, I demand that you tell me why father is smiling? It is hardly he first time he has taken Titus for a walk?'  
Drake turned and looked at him with a look that if Damian didn't know better was sympathy. Sympathy!  
The last person he needed sympathy off was Timothy Drake.

'B is taking Pip out with him to walk Titus. Jay has never let B have unsupervised time with him before. This is their first outing together.'  
'He ate dinner with him yesterday evening whilst Todd slept?'  
Shaking his head Drake pursed his lips and looked over towards the front door.  
'No, no Damian that's not the same. We were there too. This is the first time B has been with Pip and no one else has been there too.'  
'What about Titus?'  
'The damn dog doesn't count you Moron!'  
Scowling, Damian glared at the door before sighing and pushing past his brother to head for his own room.  
'By the way? Dinner might be a while. Todd is having some sort of Psychotic break on the kitchen floor. Although, 'break' is probably the wrong term, sanity is a break for Todd.'

'Wait. What?'  
Turning Tim raised an eyebrow at Damian who just shrugged and carried on walking.  
'Damian! Jason was crying on his couch yesterday? That's why he's here God damn it.'  
'Well, now he's crying on the kitchen floor? At least Todd is consistent.'  
Throwing his hands in the air Tim stomped down the rest of the stairs. Why his little brother couldn't be kept in the cave with the weird ass monster bat he had no idea.  
'Fine, I'll go see to Jason, you go downstairs and fetch Roy.'  
'Why?'  
Looking up at Damian's genuinely confused face, Tim fought the urge to bash his own head against the wall.  
'Just go get Roy, Damian, hurry!' 

 

Not five minutes later Damian bounded into the kitchen dragging a rather confused Roy along with him. The poor man had been minding his own business; spending a fun filled afternoon pretending one of the punch bags in the cave was Oliver's head. The next thing he knew he was jumped by the ninja midget and hauled upstairs as if there was a dire emergency.  
Before the redhead could open his mouth to attempt another pointless plea for Damian to explain himself he heard Tim's worried voice.

'Jay? Please, come on. You're not a fuck up. One bad day doesn't make you a bad parent. Come on, Jay, look at me, please? Have you taken your meds?'  
'Yes I've taken my fucking, stupid pointless meds now piss off before I find another use for your damn plaster!' 

Ah. Shaking his head Roy tugged his hand from Damian's iron tight grip, the brat could have just said so. Looking back he watched the boy almost rocking on the balls of his feet, eyes wide and mouth slack as he observed Tim trying to give Jason a plaster. Suddenly his silence made sense, the kid was too damn proud to admit it,but when Jason got like this, it frightened him. He didn't understand it. Damian was without a doubt a skilled fighter, a keen detective but those skills left him without any comprehension of people, how their minds worked. He'd been told to fetch Roy, he knew it was for his brother but he didn't have the words to explain why because he didn't know why. He was too proud to come to Roy and say his brother's name, to tell him that he must come but he didn't know why. It was expected, within the Batfamily to always know why.

Roy was no doctor, he'd never claim to be, but it was the 'why' Jason always struggled with, in his opinion. Why he died, why he came back, why, why, why. Always with the whys.  
Sometimes he thought half of the Batfamily's problems would be solved if they just ceased the obsession with the word why and just accepted sometimes things just happened.  
'Y'alright lad. He's just upset. Not everything is a drama y'know.'  
Roy muttered, patting Damian firmly on the shoulder, who seemed to almost scowl before changing his mind and nodding briskly.

Moving slowly, Roy rounded the counter to see what Damian was staring at. Jason was slouched against the kitchen cupboards, his cheeks wet, eyes bloodshot but focused. Inhaling sharply Roy spotted the blood on his partner's thumb, he looked up and saw the blood and knife on the chopping board with a bunch of carrots. It was an accident, oh thank God for that.  
Swallowing he watched Tim, knelt in front of Jason, just out of reach of his fists, trying to get him to agree to let him look at his thumb. Jay was far too proud for that nonsense, it was an accident and merely a scratch. Another weakness of the Bats, pride.  
Tim was so wrapped up in trying to look after Jason he hadn't noticed the pots and pans slowly boiling over on the stove.

'Leave him be Timmy. Jaybird ain't gonna bleed out from a paper cut.'  
Striding over to the stove he quickly turned off the heat and removed the pans, grunting in approval when Tim rose to his feet and moved to go a linger by the door with Damian.  
'And you? You can stop being an idiot that's my job. Put on the damn plaster Jaybird.'  
Huffing when a fresh plaster was thrown nonchalantly at his head with an anti-septic wipe, Jason looked up at Roy through wet eye lashes as he tore threw the wrappers with his teeth.  
'Can't let you have all the fun.'

Snorting Roy assessed where Jason had got to with his cooking and carried on where he left off.  
Tim and Damian gaped at each other. Their brother usually wouldn't let anyone touch his cooking.  
'Quit it kids. Jaybird ain't the only one who can cook y'know? I may not be up to Masterchef's standards but meatloaf and a few vege I can handle. How else dya think I survived on me own huh? Now scram, Jaybird is fine. It's just a cut thumb.'  
Jason visibly relaxed when he heard the sound of footsteps leaving, watching Roy finish off chopping the last of the vegetables.

'I can't.'  
'You can't what Jaybird? Come on, full sentences, I know you can do it.'  
'I hate being here. I wish I'd never come.'  
Pursing his lips Roy nodded slowly before moving to sit down on the floor next to him.  
'It was for the best. I get that, I know you do too. God knows what state I'd have come home to find you in if Bruce hadn't found you?'  
Nudging him gently Roy sighed and closed his eyes.  
'Being back here must suck, big time. It's like you said though. We just gotta hack it until Christmas and then we can go home. You can do it Jaybird, we've put up with worse.'

'Will Pip come home with us?' Jason almost whispered, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.  
'I can't, I can't lose him, Roy. Just when the threat of B taking him goes something else comes up. I can't do this, I can't. My Pip.'  
Nodding Roy wrapped his arms around Jason, leaning over to rest his forehead against his.  
'Pips ours Jaybird. Mine and yours. We're a team, we ain't gonna lose him.'  
He tried, Roy tried so hard to be the strong one, to carry the both of them but in the end, the ache in his chest was too much and tears of his own emerged. A strained sob left his lips when Jason turned fully into the embrace and reached up to kiss him, fingers moving to brush away the tears on the archer's cheeks.  
Increasing his grip Roy deepened the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against Jason's again. 

It was pointless trying to comfort his partner with Batman. That was the problem. He was relying on Bruce to help him keep Pip, to save him. How could he be expected to trust the Batman, when it was the same man who was too late to save him? Jaybird died waiting for Batman to come save him, so why would this time be different?  
'Bruce will sort it out Jaybird. If-if not I'll sort it. Oliver is coming here for Christmas, I'll talk to him okay? Not you, not Bruce, me, I'll sort this.'  
'Roy I can't ask you to do that.'  
Huffing a laugh, fresh tears plopping on his cheeks, he sought out Jason's lips again.  
'We're a team, you and I. If you can stay here for Pip, I can talk to Oliver. Now, come on, we gots dinner to finish.'  
'We?'  
Nodding Roy clambered up to his feet and offered Jason a hand up with a smile.  
'We. Also, I dunno about your family but I like my carrots blood free.'

Thankfully neither Tim or Damian mentioned Jason's wobble when Bruce finally arrived back grinning, with a rosy cheeked, giggling Pip, who reminded everyone of Dick, as he excitedly described the snowman they had built at a million miles an hour.  
The couple smiled and helped their son unwrap to eat dinner.  
The meal actually past fairly pleasantly with barely a snide comment, which for the Batfamily was a feat in itself. Bruce tried to compliment Jason on his cooking, but that just ended in his son looking awkward before mumbling something about needing a drink and not returning until the meal had finished, without said drink.

After an hour or so of mild brooding, Jason walked past Bruce with Pip on his hip and mumbled about 'help' and 'bath time'. Luckily, his adopted father was just as fluent in awkward Jason as Roy was and smiled before nodding, following the pair like a lost puppy. His eyes lighting up as he watched Jason bathe his son. Swallowing Bruce leant over to offer the boy a rubber duck that earnt him a nod from Jason.  
Afterwards, Pip skipped up to his grandfather, requesting that he put him to bed. Raising an eyebrow he looked over at Jason who merely shrugged.  
'Sure, whatever he wants'  
The young man watched from the door in uncomfortable wonder, when his adopted father almost cried, before trying to look nonchalant as he took his grandson by the hand and lead him out of the ensuite to the boy's bed. Jason scowled at the little bathroom, because why did a toddler need their own bathroom anyway? 

The rest of the evening Roy and Jason spent in the snug with Dick watching a film. It was uncomfortable and tense at first, but by evenings end the three had slipped into a fairly easy conversation. Jason smiled as he watched Roy throw popcorn playfully at Dick who had made yet another bad pun. He knew how much Harper missed his ex-best friend, deep down, no mater how hard the idiot tried to hide it.

In the past, Jason's insecurities had convinced him that the only reason Roy tolerated him was because he was a cheap version of the real deal. He was slowly starting to see that, that wasn't true. Sure,Roy looked at Dick with affection, he smiled at him and tugged his hair, it wasn't the same way that he looked at Jason affectionately though, the way he smiled at him and dug his fingers into his hair while they kissed.  
Pursing his lips Jason leant back in his seat, his brow furrowing thoughtfully, eyes falling to the pair of old friends who were now having a full on wrestling match on the floor.  
'Roy loved Dick, he didn't look at Jason the same way, but then, it was the same, just heightened almost. Did, did Roy love him?  
'Oy quiet in the cheap seats, I'm trying to watch this!' Jason scolded whilst taking a big gulp of Roy's Coke while he was distracted.  
No, no Roy couldn't love him, that was just preposterous. Want to fuck him sure, but love? No, people who loved Dick, not Jason.

 

That night Roy took Jason by the hand and lead him to his bed from childhood. Held him in his arms and made sure that he was far too distracted to even think about the past. The only name to cross their lips was each other's, fists only clenching around sheets and pillows.  
Gasping for breath, Jason traced his lips along Roy collarbone before burying his face in his shoulder, hands clutching at his back as if to pull the man into him further.  
'Whatever happens, we're in this together, you and me, Jason and Roy.'  
'Fuck yes.' Roy chuckled breathily, ducking his head to capture his lips.  
'Now, shut up, Beautiful.'  
'Prat'  
'Asshole.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be one chapter but it got too long. So, I have split it into two.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments :)

The Batkids thought Alfred on a rampage was bad, that was until Jason stayed at the manor. Now they thought the British butler to be the lesser of two evils; at least Alfred wouldn't kill them, although the shot gun still got a suspicious glance every time they walked past it, you never knew with Alfred.  
Bruce walked through the door that evening, to the sound of Jason and Tim having a blazing row in the East Wing. 

Apparently Jason hadn't calmed down since the train wreck that was Christmas shopping this morning. The lad just could not make a decision on anything and it had infuriated Bruce to no end. Which resulted in the pair having a blazing row in the middle of the mall. Eventually, Roy banished him to the toy store, and took Jason around himself, refocusing him when he started to overthink things and after only an hour and a half Jason had finished.  
The argument between him and Bruce had not been forgotten though, so it was decided that Roy and Jason would head back and Bruce would go finish up for Christmas at WE.

Sighing, Bruce unbuttoned his coat and popped his head around the best living room door.  
Pip was tottering about drinking out of sippy cup, and offering Damian random toys which he took, looking rather confused.  
Roy was crouched down by the coffee table tinkering with something on a heap of newspaper that looked an awful lot like -wait- were those his car parts?

'My Mercedes?'  
Looking up from his work Roy smiled sheepishly, a blush dusting his cheeks before he went back to fiddling with a particular part.  
'Jaybird said I could if I put newspaper down? I nearly fixed it?'  
Fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Bruce glanced over to see what his youngest was drawing and did a double take.  
'Damian? Is that the pimp from last night being murdered horrifically?'  
'Indeed, Father. Todd said I could, he assures me it will be therapeutic.'  
Seriously? When did Jason become the authoritative figure when he was away?  
'Grampy home.'  
Dashing over Pip hugged his grandfather's legs and looked up at him with a huge smile.  
'Hello Pip. How are you?'  
'I helps Dada Jay. He sed I like Uncle 'Ickie when he cookins. Things go boom!'  
Sighing Bruce gave into the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

'Okay. Where's Dick and why are Tim and Jace having the mother of all rows?'  
'Grayson is practicing acrobatics on the roof. Todd said it was okay?' Damian piped up, pulling a face as Pip handed him a half eaten cookie from God knows where.  
'Tim however, has left Red Bull cans everywhere. Jaybird didn't say that was okay.'  
Roy smirked before catching Bruce's glare and swallowing. Collecting up the car parts, he shot a look at Pip to check on him, before skulking off.  
'I'll, er, I'lll go put this back in the Mercedes. Dami watch Pip a sec.'  
With that Roy slunk off with Bruce quick behind him, leaving Damian to stare at the toddler with more fear than he had any super villain.

'I tracked you down following. These. Damn. Things. It. Was . Like. An. Easter. Egg. Hunt!'  
Ducking down behind the couch he'd been working on in the library, Tim sheltered himself from the onslaught of Red Bull cans that pummelled over him like gun fire.  
'I'm sorry Jay.' Tim yelled from his spot. 'I'm tired okay? I forgot to pick them up.'  
'Forgot? Do you know how many of these cans I have found lying around? Maybe if you drank less caffeine and slept more you'd remember to not make a God Damn mess? Alfred is not here to pick up after you.'  
Popping his head up over the arm of the couch, Tim scowled and pointed a finger at his fuming brother.  
'Hypocrite! You hardly have anything close to healthy sleep-'  
'Oh, so now I'm your example for good behaviour Timmy? What would Bruce say?'

'Bruce would say stand down, Jason. Right.Now.'  
Turning Jason blinked at Bruce, who was stood in the doorway and brandished the last Red Bull can he had in his hand at him.  
'I can't live like this B. I can't. It's driving me insane! Sort him out or I'm gonna shoot him.'  
'You shall do nothing of the sort, Jason. Hit the showers and cool down.'  
Huffing at Bruce's tone, Jason purposely pushed past him and stormed off towards his bedroom, ranting and raving about mess as he went.

'Seriously B, the guy's got OCD or something.' Tim mumbled as he crawled out from his hiding spot and went back to working on his laptop.  
'PTSD Timbo. An obsessive compulsion to maintain order, is a way in which Jaybird can keep calm. If his environment is tidy then he's still in control. It's quite simple.' Roy muttered, with an eye roll as he appeared in the doorway.  
Frowning Tim hummed and brought up Google on his laptop.  
'Hmm, that actually makes a lot of sense, Harper.'  
'Try that agin but sounding a little less surprised.' Roy suggested before catching Bruce staring off down the hall after Jason.  
'It's fine, Jaybird's safe. I've made sure of it.'

'Yes, Harper has taken to hiding the knives, and other similar objects today, Father. It took me an hour to find a pair of scissors this morning. If I must engage in this holiday, I appreciate having access to the required tools for gift wrapping.' Damian piped up from behind Roy's shoulder, Dick rounding the corner with Pip sat on his hip.  
Apparently everyone was interested in the argument Tim and Jason were having, now it had been deescalated. 

'Dada Roy look! I founded Uncle 'Ickie.'  
Roy smirked up at his ex-best friend, unable to hide is amusement at his son's mispronunciation of Dick's name. Not that either him or Jason actually encouraged him or anything, it was just, well, Uncle 'Ickie was such a fitting name in their opinion.

'Roy?'  
Bruce pressed, bringing the redhead back to the matter in hand.  
Shrugging he averted his gaze and studied the painting on the opposite wall.  
'It's just precautionary, after Jaybird cut his finger yesterday.'  
'Todd was fine? Harper? You informed us that Todd was fine and that it was just a cut finger?'  
'That was yesterday, Brat, this is today. Jaybird and knives are not good right now. Just accept it okay? Dick give me Pip, he shouldn't be listening to this.'  
Reaching across for Dick to hand over his son, Roy paused when Bruce cleared his throat.  
A sad, melancholy expression on his face as he looked over at his grandson. For Pip, yes, he could do this for him.  
'Jason shall come out with me tonight. He can run off some - energy. Being cooped up here can't be helping.'

There was a deathly silence.  
The three remaining Robins and Roy, all gaping at him, as if he had completely lost his mind.  
'B? No. Bad idea, very, very bad idea.' Dick spluttered shaking his head violently. ' You two can't go out together you'll-'  
'Kill each other. Kill each other and take Gotham with you. Look at your track record? Are you freaking serious?' Roy finished, plucking Pip from Dick's arms and holding him against his chest protectively.  
Sighing, Bruce walked into the hallway and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, catching his eye and holding him there.  
'He's your partner but Jason is my son. You do so much, Roy, please, let me help him too? I promise, I shall bring him back to you, safe.'  
'Safe?'  
'Safe.' Bruce reaffirmed with a stiff nod.  
Closing his eyes, Roy let out a long breath and nodded slowly.  
'Okay. Okay, but both of you call into Babs every fifteen minutes. That's my condition.'  
'Deal.'

 

It had been nearly four hours since Bruce had dragged a disgruntled, very angry Jason out on patrol with him. Four hours without a single word from either of them.  
Babs assured Roy the hundredth time he had rung in the first hour that the pair were fine, but it brought him little to no comfort and in the end, Dick confiscated the phone before Babs blew a fuse.  
After two hours Tim and Damian shook their heads and went to bed, asking to be updated when they arrived back.  
That was when Roy opened Bruce's liquor cabinet, and placed a bottle of bourbon on the coffee table in the best living room.  
Dick had shuffled off to the kitchen to get snacks, and returned to have near heart failure to see Roy just sat there staring at it.  
'Um, Roy? Should you be-'  
'Ssshh'  
'But Roy?'  
'Shut up, Dick. I'm not having this argument with you. I'm not gonna drink it.'

So here they were. Sat in silence, while Roy stared at a bottle and Dick stared at Roy.  
The silence was deafening. The ticking of the clock on the wall only making the passing of time more obvious. Swallowing, Dick finally built up enough courage to sit next to his old friend and place a hand on his, feeling the tremors there.  
'I'm here, Roy. I won't argue with you but if you want to talk, Dude, I'll listen. I know- I know I haven't been to good at that but I'm listening now?'  
Sighing Roy pulled his hand free and shook his head, eyes still fixed on the bourbon.  
'It hurts.'  
Pausing he waited for Dick to do what he always had done. Jump down his throat with well meaning advice and opinions. It was what he did, sure, Dick listened but always with the intent to reply.

None came. Dick's brow furrowed slightly but he did not reply, he wanted to, Roy could see the corners of his mouth twitching. The young man resisted and just nodded slightly, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees to mirror Roy.  
'It hurts that no matter how hard I try, how hard I fight, it feels like my sobriety is always questioned. I constantly have to prove my commitment again and again. No one believes in me, except Jaybird. He knows I'm not always strong, sometimes like tonight, I just gotta take it minute by minute. He doesn't question my commitment, he knows I'm trying. I don't have to prove anything to him.' 

Closing his eyes Roy pushed the bottle away and buried his head in his hands.  
'I don't deserve someone like him. I'm just waiting for the day when he realises that. It hurts every time I relapse or find it hard because I'm terrified that he'll have had enough of me and leave. Just like everyone else.'  
Dick wiped at a stray tear and reached out to squeeze Roy's shoulder, reaching to move the bottle away with the other, placing it down by their feet.  
'I'm sorry. I know I'm one of the people who have made you feel that way. I was angry and I'm sorry, Roy. I do believe in you, I just struggle to understand, I'm getting there, slowly.'  
Grunting Roy shook his head in response but made no other indication that he wished to keep talking so Dick continued, the hand on Roy's shoulders bringing to rub along the fabric of his shirt soothingly.

'My brother makes you happy, Roy. You make each other happy and, fuck, that's all I've ever wanted for both of you. He loves you just as much as you love him. Jason is a stubborn bastard he won't leave you, I know it. You two just need to take a deep breath and let yourselves be comfortable with the vulnerability that is love. You both need to learn to see that you deserve it. Tell him, tell him how you feel, Roy. Tell him that you love him because I bet you $100 that he already knows and feels the same.'  
The idea was preposterous. Chuckling Roy lifted his head and looked up at Dick with wet, green eyes, sparkling in amusement.  
'Oh Dickiebird, always the gooey romantic. You gotta quit watching those rom' coms'  
Laughing his friend (was Dick his friend again now?)pulled him into an almighty bear hug.  
'Jay's right, you're an idiot, Harper.'

'Why? What's he done? You better not be fucking my boyfriend, Dickhead? Else me and you gonna dance like the old days. You had your chance and blew it.'  
Lifting his head Roy grinned and bounded over to Jason, who was stood watching them from the doorway, arms folded. He was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a vest top, hair wet and tussled from the shower.  
Hands travelled along Jason's sides to check for injuries, before Roy's grin grew and he stepped back.  
'You're okay!'  
'Careful there, Harper, you almost sounded surprised with that high pitched squealing.'  
Smirking, Jason caught Roy's eye and his smile fell. His eyes scanned the room before falling to the bottle by the couch.

'You doin' okay?'  
'Yeah, Roy's fine.Where's B?' Dick asked, slapping Roy on the back as he walked past.  
'Downstairs.' Jason replied, his attention completely focused on Roy. 'Don't worry he's still in one piece. It went kinda okay, he stopped checking pulses after the third guy I put down.'  
He tried to pretend he didn't see how Dick literally lit up like the damn Christmas tree in the best living room, before skipping off towards the Cave, as in actually skipping. He almost felt sorry for inflicting him on Bruce, almost.

'I'm glad it went well, Jaybird. Maybe you two should go out again sometime?'  
Blinking at Roy's face that shone with such happiness and empathy for him, Jason shook his head and went to collect the bourbon, locking it safely back in the liquor cabinet.  
'Eh, maybe, he's still an infuriatingly moody, control freak. You sure you're okay?'  
Quirking and eyebrow at that, Roy nodded and shrugged uncomfortably in the doorway.  
'Yeah. I wasn't but I'm kinda good now? Dick, he, we, I actually dunno what happened but, well' pausing Roy frowned in genuine confusion and looked off in the direction Dick had skipped off in.  
'I think we're friends? Maybe? I dunno. I think I've been Dicked.'  
Jason looked genuinely pleased, offering him a small smile, he sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.  
'You better not have been dicked, that's my job.'

Snorting Roy shook his head and moved to sit next to him, allowing Jason to pull him down to lie against his chest. Roy pretended not to notice the fingers playing with his loose hair.  
'You sure you're okay?'  
Humming, Roy snuggled further into Jason's chest, it wasn't often they got to cuddle like this and he was taking full advantage of the opportunity. The closeness easing the ache in his heart.  
'I'm fine Jaybird, stop ya fretting.' Roy grumbled, reaching for the remote and flipping on the TV.

The couple watched some random late night chat show, in silence, just appreciating each other's presence.  
What Dick had said to him about Jason running through Roy's head on a loop, only briefly interrupted by images of Pip charging around the Manor's wide halls, rolling and tumbling about outside with Titus.  
'What is it Harper? I can hear you thinking and I'm sure it must be hurting you.'  
Smirking Roy reached up and brushed his lips against Jason's jawline, before he settled back down on his Jaybird pillow, with a yawn.  
'Nah, nuttin much. Just thinkin' 'bout Pip. He's having such a good time here. He has so much room to play compared to our shoe box of an apartment.'  
'Yeah, but it's ours. That's what matters.'  
'Yeah.' Roy sighed, eyes travelling to some blonde bimbo talking to the chat show host. 'I'm sorry, for the bourbon.'

Frowning Jason leant back to study Roy's face, his expression calm and content.  
'Why? Call me physic, but I'm guessing Dick caught you holding a staring contest? You didn't drink it though Roy why should you be sorry for that? You ain't gotta prove nothing to me, stop trying. I Iove your hair like this.'  
Snorting Roy closed his eyes,feeling Jason tugging at said hair whilst his other hand rested around his waist, drawing lazy patterns on the skin beneath his tshirt.  
Jason had taken to doing this. He'd mention random things that he loved about him, hair, arms, the tattoos he preferred. Maybe he was just in a melancholy mood tonight but he found himself drifting back to his conversation with Dick and his apprehensions about his relationship.  
They'd gotten together after Pip came along, he couldn't help but wonder if their son hadn't been dumped on them, would they even be together at all?  
'  
'Jaybird?'  
'Hmm?'  
'Me and you? We're good yeah?'  
Pressing his lips to Roy's temple Jason nuzzled into his hair, his brow furrowed in thought.  
'Yeah? Seriously, Harper, you okay? First your wittering on about Pip needing space to play, now your asking if we're okay? Has Dick said summit? 'Cause whatever he's said its bullshit. Me and you are a team. Sure our place is a little cramped but Pip's happy, that's all that matters.'  
'I'm 'kay, just a little bleugh about life.'  
Nodding sadly, Jason shuffled them both down so he could lie down, head resting on the arm of the couch.  
'Yeah. Bleugh is a good word for it.'

Not half an hour later Bruce was stood, leaning against the doorframe watching his son and his partner passed out on the couch in each other's arms.  
'Where's Tim and that camera of his when you need it?'  
Lifting his eyes to Dick, Bruce grunted in agreement and went back to his vigil.  
'He gets him, Roy. He gets Jay in a way I never have. Like this morning, Roy knew how to talk to Jason, guide him through the shopping trip. If it just been us two? He'd have just stormed off and come back with nothing. I don't understand him and he won't talk to me.'  
'You helped him tonight, B? You said you and him got along on patrol?'  
Nodding Bruce glanced at his eldest's confused expression and sighed wearily.

'That is because we didn't talk. If anything it only proved how little I understand. Before Jason was always very observant but tonight? Dick, he noticed every little detail, every potential threat. He was better than me or you, hell even Tim. I've never seen anything like it. It made me think about the shopping trip, he over analysed, noticed every flaw and potential outcome. It's why he needed Roy, to help him make a choice. I didn't know that. I didn't know that Jay was tidy because he had a need to be, that disorganisation made him panic. I just, I didn't know.'  
Pursing his lips Dick reached out and pulled Bruce into a shoulder hug that the man accepted awkwardly.  
'You didn't know but you do now? You guys have been apart for so long. Why would you have known stuff like that?'  
Dick reasoned only to be pushed away gently.

'Because he's my son. I let him die, he came back, hurting, and I, I was too wrapped up in myself to see it. My son. I couldn't even bring myself to put it on his headstone.' Bruce muttered bitterly before walking slowly over to the couch.  
Kneeling down he collected a comforter from the armchair and draped it gently over the sleeping men, who still seemed so much like boys to him still. He ghosted a hand through Jason's hair, watching his son's brow crease in response to the contact.  
'Hmph, Roy.' He mumbled needily, snuggling further into the man on top of him before dropping off again.  
Bruce's lips thinned at this, a tear almost rolled down his cheek, before he wiped it away hastily.

 

Offering him half a smile Dick shrugged a shoulder when Bruce strode past, following him down the hall and up the stairs to Bruce's bedroom.  
'Maybe you should cut the act B?'  
'What?'  
Smiling Dick opened his palms, blue eyes wide and serious.  
'To Jay you will always be the Bat. The strong, impenetrable wall of authority and, that's good,you're safe B, Little Wing has always felt safe with you. Why do you think when he was struggling alone with Pip he text you? Not me, not Tim, not Babs, no one except you. You make him feel safe and that's a huge thing for Jay. You have always told him what it was that made you strong, but have you ever spoken about what makes you weak? Prove to him that you can be strong, flaws and all. Let him see you not the Bat.'

Bruce paused hand on the handle of his bedroom door just staring blankly at his eldest son. Astonished and proud of the man he was becoming. Sure, he was still the lovable, bouncy idiot who ate his cereal upside down on top of the fridge but slowly, underneath that bright smile, his wisdom was beginning to shine through too.  
'Keep an ear out for Pip. Jason and Roy won't hear him downstairs.'  
'Yeah, sure. He can come have cuddles with Uncle 'Ickie, give them some sleep.'  
Dick offered with a half smile before carrying on walking down the hall.  
'Night, Bruce.'  
'Good night, Son.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's nearly Christmas ...

It was Christmas Eve and everything seemed a bit too real and surreal at the same time. Dick found Jason hiding in the kitchen, making enough Christmas themed treats to give the entire household diabetes. His brother had found cooking cathartic when he was teen, it was oddly comforting to discover that he still did.  
'Morning Jaybird!' Dick greeted, plonking himself down on a barstool, he grinned when his brother scowled before going back to his mixing bowl.  
'Afternoon, it's lunchtime Dickie. Where's Roy and Pip?'  
'Pip's outside playing with B and Roy's messing about underneath the Batmobile. Probably best not to tell B that one.'  
A wad of papers caught his eye on the island, shooting a look over at Jason who was conveniently distracted, he flipped though them.

'Erm, Little Wing? Why are you looking at daycare?'  
Jason paused before placing down his mixing bowl and resting his hands on the counter.  
'I ain't told B yet, but I got a job staring in the new year, at Gotham Library. Roy's looking for something too.'  
'Huh? Why?'  
Jason looked at his brother as if he had just dribbled down his shirt and turned fully to face him, wiping his hands on a tea towel.  
'Well, there's this thing called money, Dick. In the real, grown up world, stuff costs money. You get money by having a job.' Sighing he scrubbed his hands down his face and shrugged.  
'We can't keep afloat on mercenary work, Dickie.'  
'Gang money?'  
Dick looked horrified and Jason actually began to wonder what his brother thought he lived on? Air?  
'Yeah, that's another reason why I'm getting a job. I don't want to bring Pip up on money like that. He deserves better than that and Ima gonna give it him. Put a stop to the cycle and all that jazz.' 

Pursing his lips, Jason turned back to his mixing bowl and began mixing again.  
'Only problem is, unless Roy gets something with some kinda childcare? All the decent places in the city will cost my wages to send Pip to. I want somewhere I can trust not to turn him into some kinda toddler crook.'  
'Sounds stressful?'  
'Heh, yeah, well, that's if I even get to take him back home with me.'  
'Don't talk like that. He's going home with you and Roy. You're great parents, Little Wing. When it's my turn? I'm totally going to be on the end of the phone wanting advice off you guys.'  
Dick smiled, watching how Jason's shoulders tensed and he looked more and more uncomfortable.

'So, what you got, Lover Boy for Christmas? Come on, I won't tell. Promise?'  
He hoped changing the subject would improve his mood, but instead Jason just shook his head and carried on mixing.  
'I dunno.'  
'You don't know? Jay, Christmas is tomorrow!'  
Pausing Dick remembered Roy taking Jason into the city yesterday to complete their Christmas shopping. It had taken them most of the morning, as Jason kept freaking out and walking out of shops, unable to make a decision. They had only had, had three gifts left to buy.  
'Little Wing? If you - if you want, we can go shopping together? This afternoon?'  
Shaking his head sadly Jason ran his hand through his hair and watched Pip running around outside, pummelling Bruce with snow balls (with Tim's help).  
'What's the point? I can't give him what he wants?'  
'Oh, and what's that?'  
Hiding a smirk behind his hand Dick, couldn't help but have a feeling of deja vu from his talk with Roy.  
'He wants a family, a proper home, with space for Pip to run and play. I can't give him that.'

'Well, why don't you move? I'll help. Come on, let's go get the laptop and we'll-'  
'Dickie, remember what we just said about money?'.  
Frowning Dick cocked his head and folded his arms, legs swinging against the legs of the stool.  
'Well, what about your trust fund? You never touched it, except when you first got Pip. There's enough in there for you to actually buy a house. Hell, you could afford somewhere here, in Bristol. Not, not that you'd want to live in Bristol, I get that. My point is you have the funds Jay. You've just got to access it? For you and yours?'  
Dick shook his head with a sad chuckle when Jason grimaced, a fist clenching by his side.  
'Oh my God. It actually pains you doesn't it? Asking Bruce for something, using the money he gave you?'

'What has pained Master Jason this time?' Alfred asked in exasperation, as he entered the kitchen to begin lunch. By now throughly unsurprised to see that his kitchen was in use, again.  
Smiling up at the butler, Dick motioned towards the now sulking Jason.  
'Jason wants to give Roy a proper home for Christmas. I suggested using his trust fund but, you know Little Wing-'  
Clenching his fist down in front of his face, Dick closed his eyes dramatically  
'Angst!'  
Barking a laugh he ducked the whisk hurled at him and grinned at his little brother currently glaring daggers at him.  
Humming Alfred walked over to the oven, before realising it was in use, and moving to the fridge as if he knew that all along.  
'I must admit, I have a wager with Master Bruce; that Master Jason will transfer his trust fund to young Master James.'  
Jason gaped at the butler feeling completely and utterly betrayed by that admission. Alfie had a wager with Bruce about him?  
Although, that actually wasn't too bad an idea. It would loosen that particular anvil around his neck and it would provide for Pip's future.

Collecting butter and other ingredients for sandwiches, Alfred placed them down on a clean bit of counter and sighed.  
'I assume you two have already discussed the possibility of the penthouse? No one has lived there since yourself Master Richard. I'm sure Master Bruce would approve of the idea. He probably could be persuaded to set a price for rent, to satisfy ones need for independence.'  
Throwing a pointed look at Jason the butler sauntered over to the bread bin.  
'But then that would entail actually conversing with Master Bruce wouldn't it? I guess that just brings us around to Master Richard's conclusion, angst.'  
Alfred tried to mimic Dick's action, but such a dramatic pose married with his stoic British accent was more than a little weird, yet still amusing at the same time.

Chuckling Dick watched Jason frown, before huffing and going to storm out of the kitchen in a strop.  
'Master Jason? Would you like help cleaning up your mess or are you able to do it yourself?'  
'You're not funny, Alf. Of course I can.' Jason grumbled as he set about wiping down the sides and putting the items he had used in the dishwasher.  
Smiling Alfred inclined his head and began preparing lunch, making a mental note to check on the items in the oven the second Wayne boy had clearly forgotten about.  
'My, what a big, independent young man you have become, Sir. At least, I can claim to have house trained one of you. Sir? If you would be so kind as to inform our brawlers outside, that lunch will be ready within the half hour, I would be very grateful.'  
Finishing off wiping down the counter, Jason grumbled away to himself and stropped off outside feeling rather ganged up on. Why did Alfred always have to be right?

Dick watched Alfred prepare lunch from his stool, grinning like the devil.  
'Oh Alfred, you sly dog! Where did you learn to manipulate like that?'  
The old butler looked up at Jason plodding through the snow towards Bruce, Tim and Pip.  
'Be rest assured Master Richard, I have long since learnt the fine art of coaxing young wayward boys down the right path in life.'  
Cocking an eyebrow, Dick left his stool to join Alfred by the kitchen window.  
Jason bent down as his son ran towards him, not seeing the fists full of snow until it was too late. As soon as Pip had thrown his missiles, Tim and Bruce joined in with snowballs of their own.  
'Huh. I guess you were in England the day Bruce decided to become Batman then?'  
'Master Richard, I fear you have mistaken me. Not once during this discussion have I claimed to be a miracle worker.'  
Alfred sighed to see that instead of calling everyone in, Jason had instead coaxed Pip to the dark side and now both of them were giving Tim and Bruce the snowball fight of their lives.  
'Master Richard, your brother seems to be having a spot of bother passing on his message.'  
'Sure thing.'

Dick was already tugging on his coat and making off towards Jason and the others.  
Alfred watched silently when instead of doing as told, Dick sided with Tim and Bruce and threw a snowball into Jason's face. Damian could then be seen being dragged out of the Dinning Room's French doors, to partake in the fight by an over excited Roy. The pair going to Jason and Pip's aid.  
Smiling to himself Alfred set the platter of sandwiches down onto the kitchen table, before disappearing into the pantry to fetch the cocoa.  
As always, his boys would come in once they got cold and hungry. Somethings never changed.  
Secretly, Alfred felt sorry for Mr Queen should he decide to not be supportive tomorrow.

After dinner, that evening, the kids all piled into the family room. It was rarely used because of one main feature. Instead of the various couches present in the other living rooms, this one graced a large corner sofa that everyone could sit on, which meant actually socialising, which always ended in WW3.  
'What's going on?' Roy muttered into Jason's ear as they shepherded Pip in the right direction. (It would be easier herding cats.)  
Ever since he had resurfaced from the Cave, Roy's anxiety and discomfort had grown with every hour. The Wayne family had traditions, as proven during Pip's adoption, it gave them a sense of unity when the likely hood of Christmas and other such events being cut short was common.

Roy had no idea what these traditions were and the only person he felt comfortable asking was his Jaybird ,who quite frankly looked just as anxious and unsure as he did a good percentage of the time.  
'I dunno. We gotta watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' at some point?' Jason replied trailing off when he spotted said DVD by the television and shot a look of pure dread at the corner sofa.  
The last thing he wanted to do was cuddle, anyone.  
Placed in front of fireplace were individual parcels wrapped in red paper.  
Inhaling sharply, Roy snuck a glance at Jason who had tensed at the sight and reached for his hand.  
'Well, let's go sit down and we'll find out.'  
'I don't want to.'  
'I know, come on, it's okay. You're with me and Pip yeah? We're a team.'  
Slowly Jason allowed Roy to drag him down to sit next to him.  
They gave up on trying to convince Pip to sit down, and allowed him to just toddle between his extended family chattering away. No one understood a word of it but smiled all the same.

'This is Tim's Christmas tradition. It's what the Drakes used to do, well, the nanny. Everyone has new pyjamas.' Dick explained, noticing the pairs discomfort and sitting down next to Roy who bristled slightly but made no comment.  
The room fell silent as Tim wandered in grinning from ear to ear.  
Raising an eyebrow as Pip snowballed into his lap, Jason noticed the look of impending doom on the rest of his family's faces.  
What the hell? It was just new pyjamas? What on earth could Tim do?  
'Merry Christmas everyone.' Tim announced, collecting the first parcel and handing it to Bruce who accepted it with a tight smile and a nod of thanks.  
Everyone else accepted their own parcel with the similar expressions and Jason was pretty sure Tim would explode if he got anymore excited.  
Oh no. This was bad. And for once Jason knew it wasn't just him being Mr Crazy Pants, as Roy was privy to calling him.

'Wha? For me?' Roy spluttered as Tim handed him his with a huge smile.  
'Yeah? You're here and it's Christmas Eve? You get new pyjamas its tradition.' Tim explained.  
'But how'd know what size to-' cutting himself off Roy made the connection and slid a look at Dick who waved cheerily. 'Of course.'  
Jason felt his chest tighten when his own present was pressed into his hands, he couldn't bring himself to speak as he looked at the warring paper blankly.  
Ignoring his brother's apparent bad manners, Tim turned to Pip and handed him his own mini parcel.

'Here you go, Pip. Merry Christmas.'  
'It kissmas neeve, Uncle Tim.' Pip corrected with a very serious pout, that even got a slight chuckle out of Jason.  
'Right of course. Merry Christmas Eve, Pip.'  
Tim corrected before trotting off to sit down on the floor to watch everyone discover what he'd bought them to wear.  
Bruce was the first to open his, revealing a black onesie. It was clear by the man's face that he thought it not too bad, until he held it up.  
It was a bat onesie. Not, Batman, no, an actual bat, complete with wings, big ears and goggly eyes on the hood.  
'Really, Timothy?' He sighed, regretting falling for Tim's false sense of security the first year he spent with them. He had received a rather nice pair of plaid pyjamas.

Dick and Damian opened theirs simultaneously.  
The Youngers face an absolute picture when he revealed a onesie too, of a Great Dane.  
'See, Demon, now you can be just like Titus.'  
'I'm going to murder you in your sleep, Drake.'  
'No death threats at Christmas!'  
Dick sing songed, as he ripped open his with a delighted whoop.  
No matter how hard Tim tried, he was yet to find an embarrassing set of pyjamas his older brother did not fall in love with. Holding up a Rudolph onesie, Dick actually squealed when he discovered that the red nose on the hood squeaked.  
'Noodoplh, reindeer, very niney noooose.' Pip sang grinning with Dick as he dashed over to give the nose a squeak. 'Uncle 'Ickie gots Noodoplh, Dadas'  
'He sure has.' Roy replied, shaking his head because, really Dickiebird? Somethings never changed.

Opening his own Roy almost chocked on his own laughter. His was a Robin onesie, but not just a Robin, it was of the original costume, complete with sparkly sequin shorts.  
Oh God, oh God it was just too good, and it played to his sense of humour so well he was pretty sure he looked like a seal having some sort of seizure.  
Glancing over Roy's shoulder, Jason scowled and shot a fiery look at Tim who swallowed but kept smiling.

'Pip?'  
Roy spoke up before the two brothers could start a fight.  
' Why don't we see what's in you're present off Uncle Tim, erm-'  
Frowning, Roy read the gift tag and cocked an eyebrow.  
'And Uncle Kon?'  
Smirking Jason looked at the gift tag and his eyes lit up with malice.  
He noticed that Pip didn't look confused at seeing their names together and just smiled happily as Roy helped him unwrap the paper.  
'Aw wow. Nupermans!'  
Pip actually began vibrating when he saw the Superman onesie complete with cape.  
Without any qualms what-so-ever, the toddler was pulling at his clothes to change into it. Only calming down when Roy shushed him and helped him undress and zip up, what was probably now, his favourite pyjamas.  
Bruce looked like he was in physical pain at the sight.

'Uncle Kon, Tim?' Jason teased, waggling his eyebrows at his brother, taking the opportunity of distraction from his own parcel with both hands.  
Frowning Tim made a grab for Bruce's wrapping paper and read the gift tag, his cheeks almost matching the shade of the paper.  
'Oh my God. No, no it's not like, it's just, Kon said if I went to sleep, he'd write the gift tags. I'm not, we're not. Oh God.'  
'I likes Uncle Kon. He likes Uncle Tim too. Dey forts I not see, but I see dem kissy like ma Dadas, I did.'  
Pip said excitedly, smiling up at Jason, not realising that his father was mocking his uncle, not chatting with him about it.  
'Pip, we discussed this. Uncle Kon was just helping Uncle Tim. I had something in my eye.'  
Tim tried to explain to his Judas of a nephew with a forced smile, wincing, when Roy and Jason looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Something in your eye? That's the best you could come up with Timmy? Let me guess, you had something in your eye when the clone boy was in your room writing gift tags?' Jason chortled.  
'No! We weren't in my room! So screw you - oh double crap.'  
Realising what he'd just said, Tim groaned and Jason's grin just grew.  
'So you were in Kon's room? Oooooh the plot thickens. Now, Timmy I wouldn't be a responsible big brother if I didn't ask. Are you being safe?'  
'Jason, enough. If Tim would like to include Kon's name on his tags, that is fine. If Timothy says they are just friends, then they are just friends.'  
Bruce interrupted giving his second eldest a hard stare.  
'Yeah but B? They obviously are a whole lot more than friends.'

'No one said anything about you and Roy pussyfooting around each other, for what seemed like forever? That was just painful to watch.' Dick pointed out with a smirk.  
Jason balked and looked over at his partner for support he did not receive.  
'Hey, no! No, he was with your ex, first and-'  
'That was ages ago? You liked me then too? Aw Jaybird, now I'm all giddy.' Roy chuckled nudging Jason in the side who grumbled and folded his arms.  
'Fudge off, Harper. I was with Kori too, kinda, sorta, on a more causal basis.'  
'Congratulations. You all have been with the Tamaran Princess. I am sure Father is very proud. Now please, may I go get the ordeal of wearing this confounded excuse for nightwear over with?' Damian demanded, scowling at his new pyjamas in disgust. He was veteran at Christmas at Wayne Manor though, this was not something he could refuse to concord with, on pain of Alfred.

'Dada? Yous not gots yours?'  
Swallowing, Jason glanced down at the present in his lap and his pulse raced. This was going to be the first of many and Dear God if there was one thing Jason hated?  
It was presents. Giving, receiving the whole shebang. Receiving though had to be the worst of the two evils.  
Noticing Jason's anxiety spike, Roy smiled and lifted Pip to sit inbetween them, motioning to the wrapping paper.  
'Go on then Superman, help Dada Jay open it.'  
Grinning, Pip turned to Jason and nudged at his hands until his father moved to help him rip the paper. 

Jason's eyes widened at the what was inside before he suddenly leaped to his feet with a huge grin.  
'Everyone, get changed, now!'  
He ordered before disappearing out of the room with Pip on his hip.  
The rest of the kids eyed each other up before shrugging and doing as told.  
Rising slowly to his feet, Bruce was left once again to wonder when exactly, everyone did what Jason told them without question. Roy was a given, Jason was not only his boyfriend, but his best friend, leader. Leader.

Humming thoughtfully the man made his way slowly to his own room. Sure, all of the boys were able to lead but he'd never thought of Jason in the same light. The boy who cried when he was angry.  
Then though, he was also the boy who's statistical abilities were so profound, they left even Bruce, scratching his head in confusion. Jason, the leader. Huh, he'd never really thought about it before but bizarrely it made sense. 

Although, what happened to the guilt? The guilt he knew all of them dealt with after stints in a leadership role. His other children? He knew how they dealt with it, both their healthy and unhealthy vices. What about Jason?  
Roy hid the knives from Jason yesterday, along with anything else sharp and pointy.  
Bruce's blood ran cold and he shook himself violently. Deciding to stop that train of thought and put on the damn bat onesie. A thought he was far from comfortable with.  
The train of thought that suggested, that the knives were not hidden from his son because Roy was worried about the welfare of others.

A few minutes later everyone was back in the family room, sat eying up everyone's else's ridiculous pyjamas whilst they waited for Jason to return with Pip. Quite a few seething glares were shot at Tim who was sat on the floor, happily munching his way through a gingerbread house Jason made earlier, dressed in a onesie but of his own persona, Red Robin.  
'Nupermaaaaan!' Pip shrieked as he ran into the room.  
A huge grin on his face as he charged at Roy crying 'zoom, zoom' at the top of his little voice.  
Chuckling Roy swooped him up into the air so he could 'fly'.  
Smiling Bruce shook his head, the boy really needed better judgement.  
'Where's your other daddy, Pip? What's he dressed up as?'  
Before his grandson could answer him, the lights suddenly went off.  
Standing in front of his grandson, Bruce instantly fell into battle stance and scanned the dark room in suspicion, Dick, Tim and Damian moving to flank him.  
'What the-'

'I am the night.'  
A deep, very bad, Batman voice rang out through the darkness before the lights came on again revealing Jason stood in the middle of the room, pulling he campiest hero pose ever.  
He was wearing a Batman onesie complete with cape and cowl.  
'Oh Lord.' Bruce muttered shaking his head in disbelief as he threw a disapproving look at Tim, who just grinned like a Cheshire Cat.  
Smirking Jason followed his glance and cocked an eyebrow at Tim's own onesie, his eyes alight with mischief.  
'So you finally decided to be my Robin? Timmy-boy?'  
Eyes widening Tim swallowed a mouthful of gingerbread before point in a trembling finger across the room. Maybe buying Jason Batman pyjamas hadn't been his brightest idea.  
'N-No. Y-Your Robin's over there? Lifting Superman above his head.'  
'Dada!' Pip shrieked on Roy's shoulders, little legs swinging like billy-o as his father bounded towards Jason and wrapped his arms around him.  
'Holy smokes Batman, you are smoking hot!'  
Grimacing, (In a way that totally didn't mirror Bruce. At. All.) Jason wiggled free and shook his head.  
'Urgh, that was shockingly awful. No more puns, ever. You're not even trying!' Jason teased placing a peck on Roy's lips much to Pip's distaste who squealed and covered his eyes.  
'Ew. Kissy. Yuck Dadas.'

'You should not wear Father's symbol with such disrespect.' Damian ground out through gritted teeth, going to charge his older brother, before a hand stopped him.  
Smiling Dick gave him a reassuring squeeze before looking back up at Jason with a wink.  
'How come Little Wing gets to wear the Batsuit?'  
'You already had a turn, Dickie. Don't be possessive.'  
'But Jay, you don't play him riiiiight.' Dick whined, with a playful pout.  
Only for Jason to saunter up and squeak his Rudolph nose.  
'It squeaks.' Damian muttered darkly, throwing a look at Tim.  
Cue the WW3 that always erupted whenever more than one person spent time in the family room. Bruce watched blankly as the boys flew at each other, Pip darting about giggling as he snuck in a few pot shots of his own.  
It wasn't full on warfare, they were play fighting, bonding he supposed, but couldn't they all do it over a board game, like normal siblings? Did normal siblings do that? What did normal kids even, do?

'Arrrrrrrgh'  
Damian roared when Dick's red nose was squeaked one to many times. Leaping, he literally sprung to the opposite wall. Retrieving the ornamental sword on landing, Damian kicked off and flew towards Dick, sword coming down as he went.  
The room fell deathly silent as Rudolph's severed nose dropped to the floor.  
Dick whimpered, hands travelling to finger the spot where the nose had been. No one was overly sure if the young man was upset at the loss of his nose or his close brush with death. It was probably the nose.  
'Uh oh.' Pip muttered, hands pressed to his mouth he looked up at his Uncle Dami in wonder.  
'Yes, Master Pip. Uh oh, indeed. You all know the rules. No fighting at Christmas. I am very disappointed in you all.' Alfred scolded from where he was stood in the doorway.  
Everyone, including Pip, hung their heads muttering their apologies before scurrying back to sit on the couch as if nothing had happened.

'Masters Jason and Roy, I would say that it is way past the young master's bedtime. I have brought his stocking to take to bed with him for Santa. There are milk and cookies on the kitchen table to leave out for him.'  
Frowning Jason looked down at the large, handmade, red stocking made out of boiled red wool. It was like the one he had once had, only this one had Pip's name embroidered on top of the robin motif.  
'He's not a Robin.' Jason muttered under his breath before grinning and collecting both the stocking and his son. 'Come on Squirt. Bath and bedtime. You coming Boy Wonder?'  
Nodding Roy grinned and saluted Dick, before skipping off behind his family, helping Pip say his goodbyes.  
'Santa comins Grampy!'  
Smiling Bruce nodded and gave his grandson a little wave.  
'Indeed. Good night Pip. Grampy will see you in the morning.'

The rest of the evening past smoothly. No one was called out to deal with an incident, which was an anomaly in itself.  
The conversation stuck to general topics, no one really wanting to broach the subject of what tomorrow held.  
The tension in the room was odd. Very much the same as the night before a big mission where the likelihood of death or serious injury was high. Everyone cuddled together awkwardly, glances exchanged but no words uttered. To speak about the imminent event was to make it real, to talk about Jason actually being home for Christmas would make it real.  
They had this evening, this evening was good and no one wished to ruin it.  
It's a Wonderful Life was watched as per tradition, and as usual there wasn't a dry eye in the house when it finished. The story cut a bit too close to home for Roy and he had to leave a couple of times with various excuses, like needing the bathroom, or needing a drink. That one had Jason looking after him in concern.

Roy slung an arm around Jason as the evening progressed. Sensing his anxiety rising very much like his own. Fingers stroking up and down his sides soothingly. Jason sighed and threw him a look but didn't moved away from the contact. Instead reaching his own arm around Roy's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.  
They watched lazily as the other three Robins, yawned and shuffled about, before one by one making their way up to bed. Muttering awkward good nights as they went.

It was approaching midnight when Roy grasped Jason by the hand and hauled his protesting butt upstairs to his room, nodding a farewell to Bruce as he went.  
Bruce had done a good job keeping his drinking in check around Roy, however the redhead knew tonight was hard, he understood that.  
He recognised the look in the man's eyes. Roy saw the way his eyes slid to the liquor cabinet when he thought no one to be looking.  
Jason shouldn't be around when Bruce finally cracked and broke open the bourbon.  
Roy couldn't be around, deep inside he wanted to join him in a glass.  
So he took them both to bed and left the man to it. If that was how Bruce decided to deal with tomorrow that was up to him, like hell he was putting himself and his Jaybird through witnessing it.

The Wayne Household had all retired to bed hours ago.  
Jason had been lying staring at Roy's sleeping face ever since the man had fallen asleep. In fact it was probably now bordering on creepy stalker, and like hell he was being tarnished with the same brush as his replacement.  
Rolling over, the young man dragged his hands down his face before sighing heavily. Nope, it was no use, it was now of never, and never was not an option.  
Sliding out of bed, Jason snuck out of his room and padded the familiar path down the hall. He daren't think of how many times he had walked this path in the past.

He was a few feet a way when he hit 'the wall' as his therapist called it. That part in his mind that just shut off, stopped him in his tracks and stole the breath from his lungs.  
'No. No. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.' Jason muttered his well practised mantra underneath his breath, forcing his feet to move forwards.  
One step at a time, like everything in life. He just needed to take it one step at a time.  
One step closer to his goal, one step further through his wall.

It took another few rounds of 'I can do this' to knock on the polished, oak door in front of him.  
'Come in?'  
Taking a deep breath, Jason muttered a final, 'I can do this.' Before opening the door and stepping inside.  
Bruce was sat up in bed, still dressed in his bat onesie reading a book. To Jason's relief he seemed fairly sober and smelt only slightly of bourbon. Bruce lifted his head to look at Jason as he walked in, to an outsider his expression was neutral, Jason saw the surprise in his eyes, the unease, the- was that worry?  
'Jace?' His brow furrowing slightly, Bruce watched his son hover by the door, looking more than a little agitated and distressed. 'What's the matter? Is something wrong?'  
Placing his book down on the beside table, he watched Jason take a deep breath, fists clenching as he muttered under his breath.  
'Jason? Would you like me to go fetch Roy for you? You seem a little upset.'  
Speaking those words, offering the aide of another instead offering his own, was hard. As was knowing that trying to help him himself would just make things worse.  
'No.' Jason mumbled, glancing across to look at Bruce. 'You're still a bat.'  
'Indeed, and you're still the Batman.'

Grunting Jason's eyes travelled around the room he had not been in since he was fifteen years old.  
'The armchair's the same.'  
'Yes.'  
'The decoration is, different. Darker. More black.'  
'Yes.' Bruce inclined his head, looking around the room with his son. Realising what he was doing.  
'The bookcase is the same.' He offered slowly.  
'Yes. There's pictures. Of the family. That's, different.'  
Smiling slightly, Bruce nodded and motioned to the collection on the mantelpiece.  
'And of you. You are part of my family too, Jace. Always have been, always.'  
Jason glanced at the photographs collected there in matching frames. Noticing the one of him in his school uniform. Inhaling sharply he turned away, placing the photo face down carefully.  
'Jason-'  
'You need a more recent one.'  
Bruce's eyes widened at that.  
Swallowing he nodded and sat further up in bed, watching his son begin muttering again.

Frowning he read his lips and what he figured out hit him like a kick in the gut.  
Jason was muttering 'I can do this' over and over again.  
It hurt, to see how much pain being in this room caused Jason. He wanted more than anything to be able to get up and go to him, take his hand in his and let his Bluejay know that it was alright. Tell him that he'd got him, that he was safe here.  
Such a notion though was foolish so he spent one of the longest moments of his life watching Jason pace and mutter.  
'As much as I appreciate you coming here, and enjoy your company, Jace. I can't help but feel that you want to talk about something?' Bruce spoke calmly, keeping his voice low like he'd seen Roy do many times now. He tried to hide his surprise when Jason stilled, that he'd managed to calm him.  
Jason nodded slowly, taking a huge breath before turning to face him.  
'Yes. Yes, B. I need to do something and I need - I need your help. I'm warning you, this is on my terms.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Christmas has arrived ... Finally. I must admit it does amuse me to be posting this at Easter!

It was 5.30 am Christmas morning. Jason closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when he heard his bedroom door open, a giggle and a thump, thump, thumpety thump of little feet.  
Instead of his usual routine of jumping on his fathers though, Pip leant over to whisper in Jason's ear.  
'He been Dada.'  
Faking a yawn, Jason opened his eyes and smiled at his son's face, practically glowing with astonishment.  
'Hmm? Who?'  
'Sandy Claws.' Pip whispered, a huge grin spreading across his face. Chuckling softly Jason mentally slapped Tim for showing him A Nightmare Before Christmas on Christmas sodding Eve.  
Suddenly the toddler vanished from in front of him, as he was hoisted into the air by a strong pair of arms.  
Rolling over Jason shook his head fondly at Roy who was hugging Pip with the same excited smile of astonishment.   
'Merry Christmas, Pip' Roy muttered into the boy's hair, if a little sleepy still.  
Jason had spent last night staring at the ceiling, worrying and fretting about what Christmas Day would bring. The sight of Pip and Roy hugging each other looking so damn happy was enough for Jason. The rest of the day could be utter shit, that image would forever be engrained in his mind until his second dying day.

'Nope, stop it.'   
A pair of lips pressed against his and Jason jolted back to reality to see Roy beaming at him.  
'None of that freaky spacing out stuff. Merry Christmas, Lover.'  
Scowling Jason cocked an eyebrow at him.  
'Call me Lover and you'll be spending Christmas with a concussion, Harper.'  
'Wha conshushon?' Pip piped up, blinking at Jason expectantly.  
'Ask Gramps.' Jason replied with a wink before looking around the room in confusion. 'Where's your stocking, Kiddo?'  
A very serious expression crossed Pip's face and he folded his arms.  
'In ma room at Grampy's?'  
'Why did you leave it there?'  
'I not sure. It might be exploded. I hits it.'  
Snorting Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head in dejected amusement.  
'Definitely a little Robin.'   
Glaring at Roy who just shot him a look of innocence, Jason clambered out of bed and picked up their son.  
'Okay. How about Dada Roy goes and checks the stocking for explosives while we sort that diaper out? Then you can go wake up Grampy, Uncle Tim, Uncle Dami and Uncle Ickie?'  
'Yay Uncle Ickie!'  
Man, 'Ickie' was not going to be getting old anytime soon.

First port of call was the least dangerous of the bunch. Damian.  
The preteen may have been trained by assassins but it was soon discovered by Pips arrival that small children could be added next to animals on the list of things Damian has a soft spot for.  
'Uncle Dami, Uncle Dami.'  
Pip squealed, running into his uncle's room, he clambered on the bed stocking in tow.  
Groaning Damian prised open sleepy eyes and glanced at the clock.  
'Pip, it is not even six o'clock yet.'  
'He beens, Uncle Dami. Lookie!'  
Frowning Damian wondered what on earth the toddler was jabbering on about until he was walloped by a rather full stocking. Oh, of course, it was Christmas.  
'Indeed. This is certainly proof that Santa exists.' He mumbled, only just managing to keep the sarcasm from his voice.  
'Can you checks it? Dada Roy say it not exploded but I no sure.'  
'Hmm. Well, if you are worried about explosives you should be more gentle.'  
Damian informed him, watching his nephew gasp before nodding in earnest and handing over the stocking for inspection. Taking it from his grasp Damian foraged around the wrapped parcels within it, gave the stocking a sniff before listening carefully. Nodding curtly he handed the stocking over.  
'I can accurately assess that there is a good eighty percent chance that the stocking will not explode. It is safe, Nephew.'  
Pip grinned and flung his arms around Damian's neck with elated cries of 'Fankoo. Fankoo.'  
A warm smile tugged at the preteen's lips and he awkwardly lifted his arms to return the hug. Relaxing into it after a moment or two, a hand patting his nephew's head affectionately.

'Well, apparently a stuck up brat with a few years experience out does my extensive knowledge, Jaybird. I'd be offended if he wasn't so cute.'  
'Which one, Harper?'  
'Hmmm, both!'  
Damian raised his head to see Jason prodding Roy in the forehead with a thoughtful hum.  
'Yup, that does it. We are getting that head of yours checked out.'  
'You two imbeciles have been in my doorway the entire time haven't you?'  
Nodding Jason beamed and held up his phone.  
'And got it all on camera!'  
Damian pulled a face before closing his eyes and counting to ten. No fighting at Christmas. He knew the rules. He'd just pound his brother's ass to the ground at New Year.

Manoeuvring his nephew so he was sat on his back Damian, grabbed the stocking and scooted out of bed, Pip giggling away and nuzzling into the back of his uncle's neck. The boy was never sure how to carry his nephew, but this was how Grayson carried him (not that he ever did. Nope. Never.) so he deemed it to be okay.  
'Come on, Pip. Let's go wake up Drake and Grayson.'  
'How come you call everyone by their surname except Pip? Hardly fair.' Roy observed folding his arms as he watched Damian look over his shoulder at his nephew before waking past him into the hallway.  
'Pip, is a nickname. Also you lot are all pitiful examples for human beings. Also Harper-Wayne is too long and I can't be bothered with it.'  
Jason and Roy shared a glance and shook their heads in confusion.   
What? Pip's surname was Moreton? Everyone knew that, Damian included.  
'My last name is not fucking Wayne, Moron!' Jason yelled after his little brother.  
'Language, Todd.'

Tim wasn't given a chance to react to being woken up because he wasn't given a chance to wake up. The teenager slept so little and irregularly he was volatile at best if woken up before he was ready to. Even an excitable, cute nephew having his first Christmas with his new family would not deter such as a reaction.  
Instead Jason just strode into his bedroom, extracted Tim from his bed and flung the disorientated boy over his shoulder.  
'It's Christmas time Timbo!' Jason chortled as his brother shrieked, kicking and pummelling his back with his fists in a bid for freedom.  
'Early. No. Sleep.' Tim tried to vocalise before giving up and succumbing to his fate with a whimper.  
'He beens, Uncle Tim. Uncle Dami and Dada Roy say ma stocking no exploded.' Pip grinned from his spot on Damian's back. Apparently oblivious to his uncle's distress.  
Tim was far too uncaffinated to understand the toddler but got the gist and smiled anyway.

Dick was already up and sitting on the edge of his bed waiting when the troop of vigilantes waltzed into his bedroom. Pip looked a little disappointed that he would not be required to jump on his Uncle Ickie's face to wake him up.   
'Merry Christmas everyone! Are we all ready for a fun filled day of loving and giving?'  
Dick greeted with a huge smile, that was too bright and far too cheerful for anyone to stomach at this time in the morning, on any day.  
'Can hardly contain my excitement.' Jason mumbled, jostling Tim on his shoulder who was trying to turn around, probably to beg Dick for his freedom.  
'Dada Jay no grumpy. Dada Roy said so' Pip scolded leaning back to scowl at his father. 'Uncle Tim no. You fall and get boo boo. Me no share Nuperman bandaids.'   
Cocking an eyebrow at this, Dick pulled up his Rudolph hood, his grin growing as he looked at Damian carrying Pip on his back, the toddlers stocking held tightly in his hand. The sight warmed his heart and butterflies fluttered in his chest.  
'Aw, look at you being a good uncle, Little D.'  
Scowling Damian opened his mouth to retaliate before remembering Alfred's rule and muttering under his breath. New Year was going to be a blood bath at this rate.  
'Me likes Uncle Dami.' Pip gushed, snuggling in-between the preteen's shoulder blades with a happy sigh. Damian blinked at this with a look crossed between confusion and fear on his face.  
'We go wakes Grampy now, Uncle Ickie?'  
'Sure thing, Pip. Why don't you lead the way?'   
Dick smiled at his nephew who grinned before kicking lightly at Damian's side.  
'Come on Uncle Dami. We go, we go!'  
'I am not a pack mule, Nephew. You kick me one more time I will put you down.'  
'Sowry, Uncle Dami.'  
Deciding it was best to not think to hard on what Damian meant by 'putting him down' and just assuming his little brother meant on the floor, Dick flung an arm around Roy as they made off towards Bruce's room.  
'Really Dickie? Get off me.'  
'What was that Speedy? Hold me tighter? Okay.'  
'I swear to God, Dick if you don't let go!'  
'Oy, pipe down kids. Alfred says no fighting at Christmas'  
'Oh shut up Jaybird, you've practically kidnapped Tim?'  
'Somethings never change.'  
'No one asked for your opinion, Drake.'

 

The Kids probably thought they were being sneaky.   
Listening to the bickering and the approaching stomping footsteps, Bruce couldn't help but despair, had they learnt nothing from him?  
Sighing, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when he heard the door open and a high pitched shriek.  
'Merry Kissmas, Grampy. Up, up, up.'  
Opening his eyes Bruce smiled at the sight of his grandson sat, on his youngest's back who seemed to be quite content about carrying him.  
'Wakey wakey. Eggs, bakey.'  
As soon as the words left Pip's mouth all eyes turned to glare at Dick who just grinned innocently.  
'Merry Christmas, everyone. Jace? Why is Tim over your shoulder like that?' Bruce questioned cocking in eyebrow at Jason and Tim's butt and legs which just hung down his front.  
'I have been kidnapped.' Tim spoke with complete and utter dejection not even bothering to try and turn to look around. Pip giggled and tapped his cheeks and Jesus Christ the toddler was growing up to be just like his damn father.

'Jason. Put your brother down. Right. Now.'   
'If you say so, B'  
Tim shrieked as Jason strode over to Bruce's bed and promptly deposited the sleep deprived teenager onto it with calculated carelessness.  
'Merry Christmas, Daddy!' Jason grinned before catching sight of the five stockings sat at the end of the bed, homing in on them his good humour fell and he froze at the foot of the bed.  
He barely moved as the rest of his siblings and Pip clambered up onto Bruce's bed, the man smiling and greeting them all in turn. The way he engaged in conversation, his eyes bright and alert you wouldn't think that he had bid Jason good night a mere hours ago.

 

They all looked so normal, like a normal family, on Christmas morning. Sat on the bed collecting their own stockings, Dick passing Pip his before handing Bruce his own which the man accepted with an eye roll.  
'Again Dick? Every year I tell you not to bother.'  
'And every year I ignore you. Now stop being a humbug.' Dick pouted before looking up at Roy hovering awkwardly by the door and Jason who seemed to have forgotten how to function at the foot of the bed.  
'Come on you two. Come sit with us?'  
He looked up at his younger brother hopefully, knowing that if he could be convinced Roy would be soon to follow.

'No.'  
It really was that simple. No wisecracks, no jokes, no little jibes just no.   
No.   
No to Christmas.  
No to presents.  
No to playing nice to Queen.  
No to forced family bonding.  
No to getting into the fucking bed he had always been banned from.   
No, he didn't want to remember why that was.  
Just, no, no, no.  
If Jason wanted anything today it would be the ability to climb on top of the roof and scream no at the top of his voice. Scream until his lungs burned and he saw stars.  
No.   
No.   
No.  
A hand clasped tightly around his, hauling Jason out of the loop of 'no' he had gotten into.  
'Yeah, no offence Dickie but sitting in bed with you in my jimjams? Thanks but no thanks. That crosses way over the line of Bro-dom.'  
Roy said with a smirk before forcefully tugging Jason over to the window seat, that apparently existed in every damn bedroom in this place, and sitting in it, pulling his partner down to sit next to him.

Dick's eyes clouded with sadness and disappointment before he forced a smile and went back to his usual happy, go-lucky self.  
Pip couldn't wait any longer and dived into his stocking with a giggle, the pint sized catalyst that had everyone reaching for their own.  
Tim gave a cry of delight to discover a can of iced coffee on top of his and immediately opened it, downing the contents greedily. Putting down the now empty can, the teen sat for a few minutes waiting for the caffeine to kick in until the two stockings left at the foot of Bruce's bed caught his eye.  
Jason and Roy were sat quietly on the window sill, watching them all silently, most probably Pip if the slight smile on Roy's face was anything to go by.  
Inhaling deeply, Tim decided that he had diced with death with worse odds and slid off of the bed, taking the two stockings with him.  
'You forgot these? Merry Christmas.'  
Swallowing Roy tore his eyes from Pip to look at the stocking being thrust at him in confusion. His didn't have a Robin but there was his name, embroidered in gold thread just like all the others.  
'Huh?'  
Tim didn't answer, instead just patting him on the shoulder before offering Jason his, who just glowered at it.  
'Please?'  
Grumbling Jason swiped at the stocking and glared at it, his temper clearly rising.  
Deciding to leave his brother to seethe in Roy's capable hands Tim trotted back over to Bruce's bed to finish unwrapping his own stocking.

 

Roy ran a finger over his name before hesitantly dipping a hand inside, his eyes sliding over to Bruce who was glancing over at them, smiling.   
In fact, he had never seen the big bad Bat smile quite as much as he had over the last couple of days.   
Pursing his lips he pulled at the plain, gold wrapping paper to reveal a small pen knife.   
'R.H' was engraved on the side and on inspection it contained every little tool you could possibly need for last minute repairs.  
A small smile tugged at his lips.  
He couldn't remember feeling like this before.  
Sure he had the Outlaws.  
He had Jason and Pip.  
It wasn't the same though.   
He felt part of a family, not just a family but an extended one. He'd been accepted.

Glancing back over at Jason he saw him watching Pip open his presents with a slight smile before his brow furrowed in confusion. The toddler had significantly more presents in his stocking than what Roy had placed in there last night. Apparently another Santa had snuck into his room last night too.  
With a billionaire family the kid was going to be spoilt rotten.  
Jason was still yet to open his stocking though and everyone else was quickly coming to the end of theirs, taking time to munch on chocolate before Alfred caught them and playing with whatever trinket had caught their eye. If Jason didn't participate in the activity soon it would draw attention and Roy highly doubted the Batfamily would understand.  
If they had, there would be no way that his gifts would have been wrapped up. No way that Tin would have pulled a face at him when the teen offered to wrap his gift for Jason up and Roy had refused.

'Dada Jay!'  
Looking up Jason smiled when his son barrelled towards him waving a hardcover picture book triumphantly.  
'Santa gots books!'  
'Has he? Oh wow we must have been a good boy.' Jason replied, making sure to add happy to his voice when the book was thrust into his hands for inspection. Looking down, he cocked an eyebrow at the title and flicked through a few pages. 'Hmm, Goodnight Mr Darcy. A parody of Pride and Prejudice for children. I don't know whether to be offended, confused or flattered?'  
'Try a good mix of all three?' Dick grinned from his spot on Bruce's right, by the twinkle in his eye it was quite apparent he had played a part in helping the Batshaped Santa choose the book.  
'We reads?'  
Huffing a laugh Jason leant over and pressed his lips to the little boys head.  
'At bedtime Pip, Dada Jay promises.'  
This seemed to satisfy Pip who nodded with a content hum before his father's untouched stocking caught his attention.  
'You good boy too Dada? Lookie, gots book too!'

Roy chuckled softly when he saw Jason stare at their son in wonder, truth be told he had no idea how the kid did stuff like that either. Suddenly though his predicament was solved. Picking Pip up he plopped him carefully on Jason's knee and handed him the stocking, admittedly at least three of the presents looked rather book shaped.  
'Why don't you help Dada Jay open his stocking?' Roy offered blatantly ignoring the four quizzical looks he knew Jason's family were giving him.   
Jason himself looked uneasy but swallowed down the anxiety to smile at the boy who offered the first gift to him.  
'No grumpy, Dada. What I tells you?' Pip scolded, chocolate covered lips formed into a deep pout when his father picked at the sellotape of the wrapping paper hesitantly.  
'Yeah, I know Pip. Dada, is trying okay?' Jason ground out, trying to keep his voice down and end the conversation before his do-gooder of a family over heard it.  
'Okays. Me helps.' 

Thankfully no one mentioned Jason taking forever and a day to open a few small presents in a stocking. Roy caught Bruce pursing his lips but whatever observation he'd made the man had wisely kept to himself, successfully distracting Dick when he shot a look of concern in his little brother's direction. The archer was thankful for that and pondered if Bruce was more clued in than he was even admitting to himself?

 

Breakfast was a solemn affair brightened only by the presence of Alfred who the family greeted with smiles and well wishes for the day, and Cassandra who showed up looking more than a little surprised to find the boys all still sat in their onesies.  
Taking their cue, everyone slunk off towards the stairs to get dressed. Roy carrying a grinning Pip while Dick coaxed Jason, who seemed hell bent on helping clear away the dishes, upstairs.  
'Come on Little Wing.' Dick forced a smile and motioned towards the suit on the bed which his brother had been staring blankly at for nearly ten minutes.  
'I was buried in a suit like that.' Jason muttered darkly, eyes narrowing, the shirt alone would have cost more than he paid in rent.  
Dick really wasn't sure how to respond to that one. The statement made his stomach turn, throwing a hopeful glance at the door for Roy's return he walked over and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.  
'Well, I promise you won't be buried in this one?'  
The only response h got was a look that screamed 'Are you trying to piss me off or are you honestly that stupid, Dickiebird?'

'Nooooooooooooooooo!!!'  
Came a high pitched howl before the sound of thundering little foot steps.  
'No. No. No.'  
'What the-'   
Dick muttered under his breath as Jason sprung into action and raced outside into the hall. Eyes scanning both ends of the hallway for the source of the screeching.  
'Jaybird?'  
Turning. Jason cocked an eyebrow at his throughly defeated partner coming out of Pip's bedroom. He actually scrubbed up handsomely when he wanted to, his cheeks freshly shaven and his hair actually combed and tied up neatly in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Roy was definitely out to try and impress and who he was doing it for made Jason's blood boil.   
Roy didn't owe Oliver anything.  
'Yeah?'  
'Pip, I can't, he won't, I tried!' Roy almost wept, wet eyes gazing up at Jason anxiously. 'They're gonna be here soon and Pip-'  
'Hey, hey deep breaths, Harper. It's gonna be fine. I ain't letting anything happen to you or Pip you get me? Now, where is Pip?' Jason placed both hands firmly on his shoulders and leant down to place a reassuring kiss on his lips. 'We can do this.'

'Dada Jay!' A little voice cried from the foyer.  
Peering over the banister Jason shook his head. There still clad in his Superman onesie was Pip, standing on a chair with his arms out.  
'Lookie, me fly.'  
'No!' Jason almost shrieked before vaulting the bannister and landing firmly on the wooden floor, in time to catch his son when he leaped of the chair with a 'zoom'.  
Pip giggled as his father held him close to his chest and peppered his head with kisses.  
'Don't you do that to me again. Y'hear me? We can't have broken bones, not today.' Straightening up Jason couldn't help but glance at the chandelier above his head, at least Pip was still too young to fall off that. 'Come on, lets go get you dressed.'  
'No!' Pip shrieked before breaking away from his father and charging towards the stairs only to blindly collide with Roy's legs.  
'Pip, come on, we can't be Superman all day.' Roy tried to explain as he tried and failed to pick up the wiggling toddler, who pouted and pointed towards Jason.  
'He be Batman!'  
Smirking Jason's eyes lit up and he offered Roy and Dick, who were stood on the bottom steps of the stairs, a half shrug.  
'He has a point?'

'Jason, you're not Batman anymore. Go and get dressed.' Bruce chided from the landing.   
Lifting his eyes Jason grinned at him and his other two brothers, all dressed and scowling at him.  
'You gotta catch me first, Old Man, and I don't think your knees can hack it.'  
Jason shot back, mischief dancing behind his eyes before he dashed off with a cackle. This wasn't productive, he knew it wasn't, but hell it was a distraction.  
Bruce shook his head at his son's antics before casting a look at the boys, and Cassandra who had appeared in the foyer to see what the commotion was about. If Jason wanted to play, then game on.   
'Alright kids. Thanks to your brother, Alfred's rule is now null and void. Get him!'

No one needed telling twice.  
Damian was the first to flip over the bannister, swinging on the chandelier to gain momentum with an elated whoop before running off after Jason.   
Tim was hot on his tail, eyes burning with a malice of his own as he produced a Batarang from God knows where.  
Dick and Cassandra followed at a more steady pace, jaws set and ready to break up what was most likely going to be a death match with those three involved.  
Roy just hung back his head and groaned.  
'This is gonna end with someone bleeding.'  
'Don't be a pessimist, Roy. Come on Pip, let's go catch your Daddy.' Bruce chuckled swinging his grandson up into his arms as he made off in the opposite direction of the pandemonium.

Jason's laughter could be heard ringing through the manor as he successfully evaded his siblings, who try as they might could not pin him down for more than a few seconds.  
That was until he reached the family room.  
Running inside, Jason slammed the door behind him and turned to grin triumphantly at it.  
'Amateurs.' He scoffed quietly to himself, just as a little, familiar giggle erupted from behind him.  
Before the young man could so much as blink in response a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pinning him to a broad, firm chest.  
'Can't out run me, Bluejay, and yet you keep trying?' Bruce teased, only increasing his grip, when Jason struggled against him.  
'Ha ha, Grampy catched Dada Jay!' Pip squealed jumping up and down on the couch in glee.  
'Oh I always do.'  
'Urgh, get off me. I run from you plenty. Don't listen to him, Pip.'  
Bruce opened his mouth to reply before being interrupted by the rest of the Batfamily tearing in through the door followed by a lamenting Roy who was slowly being convinced to participate.  
With Jason well and truly captured by Bruce the second bout of warfare of the holidays broke out.  
No one heard Alfred announce that there was a knock at the door.  
No one noticed the small gathering of heroes stood watching in the doorway.  
'Erm Bruce?' Clark called out, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards to see his friend rough housing with his children, especially Jason who he was currently holding in a head lock.

Freezing on the spot, all eyes turned towards the sound of the voice.  
Clark, Barry, Wally and Bart were all stood staring at them with wide eyes.  
Jason slowly unhooked his thighs from around Tim's neck and stood up, Bruce's arms still around him but now loosening to a more protective hold.  
Silently Roy, picked up Pip and moved to stand behind Jason.

There stood in front of the visitors arms folded and looking far from impressed, was Oliver Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last part of Christmas Day.  
> Then one more chapter and all will be over.
> 
> It has been awesome writing this and thank you for all the lovely comments!!
> 
> I apologise for this chapter. I will be coming back to it as I am currently running on no sleep. The joys of nursing school!

Clearing his throat, Bruce finally let go of Jason and cast a glance at the clock on the mantel piece.  
'My apologies. I fear we may have lost track of the time. Merry Christmas?'  
'Well, we are setting off on a flying start aren't we? The boy not only in the middle of a fight but not dressed either?' Oliver replied cooly, eyes settling on Pip, who was staring at him from Roy's arms. It took all of Jason's self control to not grab the comforter from the couch and throw it over Roy and Pip, it felt wrong having Oliver look at them, he had no right to.  
'Ollie, I would hardly call it a fight.' Clark pointed out, eyes falling to each member of the Batfamily in turn.'No one is dead or bleeding?'  
Wally, Barry and Bart snorted at this before falling silent when Oliver glared at them.  
'He wanted to be Superman. You got a problem with that, Queen?' Jason spoke up, stepping forwards to stare the archer down, and everyone heard Roy's sharp intake of breath.  
Oliver inclined his head slightly and gave the young man a long, look of scrutiny, eyes resting pointedly on the Batman onesie.  
'Hello to you too, Jason. I don't think we've spoken since before you were committed? I see our sense of propriety has not altered.'

Chuckling Jason smiled. Not a pleasant smile. The sort of smile he gave a criminal he was interrogating who had the stupidity to give him the wrong answer.  
'Okay. Let's get one thing straight, Oliver. You have been invited to my family's home to share the holidays with them, you will conduct yourself in an appropriate manner. If a lunatic like me can do it, I'm sure an esteemed member of society like yourself can manage such a small task with ease. I do however have to make one thing crystal clear.' Stepping closer, Jason's smile grew. 'You so much as hurt my son or partner's feelings? You and I shall be taking a little stroll outside.'

'Bart! How lovely to see you.' Tim announced loudly, striding over to hug his friend, with the hugest, brightest, strained smile known to man. 'How are you? Where's Kon?'  
Chuckling Bart pulled away and rolled his eyes.  
'Just little old me I'm afraid. Kon disappeared this morning. No one knows where. You okay? We all missed you at the Tower after you didn't come back-'  
'Why was that Timothy? You were meant to be with the Titans these last few days were you not?' Oliver interrupted, smiling slightly when Jason swallowed and tried and failed to hide his discomfort.  
Blue eyes snapped to Oliver's and Tim gave him a cold hard stare.  
'My brother has come home for the first time, bringing my nephew with him. For the first time, all of my family are home for Christmas and you expect me not to be here?'   
Turning back to his friend, Tim smiled at him and dragged him over to sit down on the couch with him. Noticing the shocked yet grateful look Jason was giving him but making no comment.

'Come on Bart, fill me in about what's been going on before lunch is ready.'  
Taking his little brother's cue, Dick bounded over and flung his arms around Wally who laughed and hugged the excitable acrobat back.  
'Too long, Dude. So when is lunch?'   
The speedster grinned,looking up at Roy over Dick's shoulder. '  
How ya doing?'  
Roy couldn't actually find the ability to speak so he settled for an attempt at a smile and a nod.  
'Who dat?' Pip questioned, tugging on Roy's ponytail as he pointed at Oliver who was still staring at them, the only person in the room the boy did not vaguely recognise.  
'That?'   
Swallowing, Roy closed his eyes and clutched his son tighter.   
'That is your other Grandpa, Pip.'  
The boy frowned at the stranger before nodding and wiggling down out of his father's arms, dashing across the room before his other parent could stop him.

Walking up to the man he'd been told was his Grandpa, Pip cocked his head before tugging at the man's jacket.  
Oliver frowned and looked down in shock at the toddler who had appeared at his side whilst he'd been having a staring contest with Bruce.  
'Ma name Pip.'   
Pip introduced himself, before holding out his hand like he had seen the adults in his life do so many times before, especially his Uncle Tim.   
'I pwease meet you. Welcome Wayne Menterpirses.'

The sentence caught Bart's attention who laughed and nudged Tim to get his attention. The teen turned and seemed rather proud before cringing at Jason's glare.  
Oliver swallowed before bending down to take the little hand.  
'Um, hello Pip. My names Ollie? How are you?'  
This didn't seem to please the boy who pulled his hand free from the loose grip and shook his head with a pout.  
'No you not!'  
'Huh?'   
Genuinely confused Oliver frowned and shook his own head. Sighing as if he were teaching Granny to suck eggs for the hundredth time, Pip pointed back over at Bruce.  
'He ma Grampy.'  
'Yes.'   
Oliver ground out lifting his eyes to glare at Bruce who still hadn't let up on his heavy stare.  
'Yous my Grandpa.' Pip explained in exasperation before pointing at Roy. 'My Dada say so, so it so. You silly.'  
'Your Dad said that?' Oliver questioned, looking over at Roy who couldn't look more uncomfortable if he tried. The archer wasn't entirely sure how to react to that one. Looking down at the dark haired boy gazing up at him with bright blue eyes, Oliver felt his mouth grow dry. The prospect of being a grandfather to the toddler hadn't been a thought he had gotten around to processing.  
'Looks. Me Nuperman!'   
Pip pointed out before jumping with a little first in the air.   
'Zoom.'

'So I see Pip. Although, Superman doesn't go zoom when he flies.' Clark stepped forwards with a smile, kneeling to hug the buy when he charged towards him.  
'Uncle Kon Dada! Merry Kissmas.' Pip greeted with a huge smile before frowning and looking over at Tim who was chatting to Bart on the couch.  
'Where Uncle Kon?'  
'Um I don't know sorry, Pip. Uncle? Kon?'   
'Yes. Ma Uncle Kon? He gone?'   
Pip glanced up at Oliver again before shaking his head. Clearly fed up with talking to idiots. The expression was a carbon copy of Jason whenever he thought he was being asked stupid questions.  
Barry, Ollie and Wally all turned with Clark to look questioningly at Tim who quite frankly looked like he wanted to die; whilst Bart oh so helpfully killed himself laughing by his side.  
'Oh my God! You two have been busted by a two year old! The illusive Timothy Drake outed by a toddler. Ha ha!'  
'Shut up.' Tim snapped elbowing his friend in the ribs while his cheeks turned a bright crimson. He was going to actually kill Kon for setting him up like this. He was also sorely tempted to screw Jason's wrath, pick up his blabber mouth of a nephew and leave him on top of the chandelier. Sure, the kid would probably fall off but he had to break a bone falling of it sooner or later or break tradition.

Before anyone could make any further comment a knock came at the door, the sound echoing through to the family room. A stark reminder to the Batfamily at how loud the door was and how wrapped up they had to of been to not hear it.  
Tim tried not to lift his head when Kon could be heard greeting Alfred and asking if everyone had arrived yet.  
'Perfect timing as usual.' Tim muttered to Bart who snorted in amusement as the door creaked open.  
'Sirs, I am pleased to announce the arrival of Master Kon, Miss Kara and a surprise guest.' Alfred announced as he entered eyes, scanning the room. 'I hope we are all being cordial?'  
'Don't worry Alfred, they will be now I've brought cavalry.' Kon joked as he stepped in with a cocky smirk. 'Sorry I'm late. Bruce made me take a detour.'  
'Detour?' Clark questioned, eyes widening when he saw exactly who was stood next to Kara.  
'Ma?'  
Folding her arms, Ma Kent shook her head at her adopted son in disproval.  
'Try to look a little less surprised, Clark. Did you honestly think Bruce was brave enough to steal you away from me on the Lord's day? And yes, my journey was very pleasant, thank you for asking.'  
Clark looked like he was trying to imitate a goldfish, eyes snapping from his Ma to Kon to Bruce and back again.  
'Close your mouth, Boy. It's very unbecoming.' Martha scolded with an eye roll before looking up at Jason and smiling brightly.

'Jason?'  
Nodding Jason bristled when the old woman trotted over and drew him into a big, warm bear hug. He had only met her once or twice before his death but she smelt the same; honeysuckle and freshly baked bread. Pulling away Martha grabbed hold of his chin and tilted his face towards the light, her smile growing.  
'Oh, let me have a look at you, Son. My how much you've grown! You were just a little slip of a boy last time I saw you.'  
Offering her a half smile Jason shrugged to try and release some of the tension in his shoulders.  
'I grew up.'   
Wincing at his reply Jason mentally told himself off for such a stupid comment. Of course he had grown up? The woman didn't have dementia!  
'Hmm yes.' Martha sighed before her smile suddenly vanished and she clipped the young man behind the ear.   
'What on earth have you been up to you silly boy? What are we going to do with you? Your father has been half sick with worry!'  
Wincing Jason cowered away from the onslaught muttering apologies whilst shooting a glare at Roy was laughing at his plight.  
Turning away from him, Martha pointed a finger at Roy and raised an eyebrow at him.  
'Don't you start young man! I haven't even started with you yet, Roy Harper. Silly boys, the pair of you-'  
'Ma!'  
Clark called out walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.   
'I'm sure Jason and Roy are very sorry. No fighting at Christmas, you taught me that one.'  
Sighing Martha shook her head before turning to look at him.  
'And as I remind you every year, Clark that does not excuse you from a good telling off.'  
Smiling back at the pair of Outlaws Martha's warm smile returned.  
'I'm glad you have come back to us. Merry Christmas. Now, where is that delightful little boy of yours I've heard so much about?'

Jason exchanged a glance with Roy before looking over at Pip who was deep in conversation with Dick and Wally.  
'Pip? Come meet, Ma Kent. Uncle Kon's Grandma.'  
Clark visibly winced at that but made no comment when Pip skipped up and held out his hand for the lady.  
'Ma name Pip. Welcome Wayne Mentorprises.'  
Tim was so dead, narrowing his eyes at his little brother who offered him a weak wave Jason began listing all the ways he could reap his revenge.  
'Aw isn't he just an adorable little mite, and superman? Is that you Clark?'  
Smirking the man shook his head.  
'Nope. Pip is Superman's number one fan, ain't that right kiddo?'  
'Yup, yup, yup!'  
Smiling Martha looked up at Bruce who was still staring at Oliver.  
'Bruce must be so pleased.'  
'He's ecstatic!'   
Jason grinned, before his smile faltered when he followed Martha's line of vision to see the staring contest still going on.  
'Ollie? Bruce? I hope you too are playing nice?' Martha half scolded, bending down to pick up Pip and settle him expertly on her hip.  
'Yes, Martha.' Came a unanimous grumble.

Kon hovered by Tim's shoulder, trying in vain to catch his attention, much to Kara's amusement who had sat down next to Bart to watch the show with him.  
'So, how long until Kon gives up?' She asked innocently only for Bart to grin and put on his best nature program presenter impression.  
'Here we have a clone trying to win the attention of one robin. As you can see, the robin is annoyed with the clone and tries to shun him. The clone does not however take the robins hint and pulls out his secret weapon'  
Laughing Kara watched Kon step closer to Tim before slipping his hand inside his jacket to produce a large bag of marshmallows.  
'Please Tim? I'm sorry? For setting you up?'  
Turning his head to study the offering Tim snatched the bag before beginning to shovel the treats into his mouth like some sort of hamster.  
'Am I forgiven?' Kon asked, chuckling when Tim shrugged before nodding.  
'S'pose so' he mumbled around a mouthful of marshmallow before the bag was promptly taken out of his grasp.  
'That is quite enough junk food for you, Master Timothy, else you shall spoil your appetite.' Alfred informed him, shooting a look of disapproval at Kon. Giving a slight cough to announce himself he smiled over at Bruce before scanning the room which had fallen silent.  
'Lunch is now being served.'

'I'll give you a hand, Alf.'   
Jason immediately offered, hoping he'd be allowed to go hide in the kitchen like he'd attempted to do since waking. Alfred blinked at him and he almost, almost thought the butler was going to agree until his pint sized little twerp of a brother stood in front of him. Arms folded Damian cocked his head towards the door.  
'Nice try Todd, but if I have to suffer through this ridiculous pretence? So do you. This is your fault after all.'   
With that the preteen spun on his heel and strode out of the room.  
'My fault?' Jason spat opening his mouth to hurl more abuse at him before Martha placed Pip into his arms with a smile.

Jason's eyes narrowed. It was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn't do it, really, really shouldn't do it but damn it all this was too good. No, no it was bad, bad , bad. Oh damnit.   
Placing a kiss on Pip's head he put him down so he could run off after everyone else and smiled sadly at Martha. The woman was a Smallville farm girl through and through. This was going to be so damn easy.  
'Will you be saying grace before we eat, Martha?'  
'Of course, Jason.'  
'If you wouldn't mind mentioning Barnaby? I think Damian would appreciate it.'  
'Barnaby?'  
'Damian's turkey. He adopted him a few months ago, the boy has become quite attached to him.'  
Martha nodded and smiled knowingly before turning to walk away.  
'Oh, of course. I understand.'  
'What was that about?' Roy asked giving Jason a look crossed between concern and suspicion.  
'Oh nothing. Just pleasantries.'  
Jason mumbled, suddenly finding himself glued to the floor as the sound of everyone chatting carried through from the dining room.  
'Hmm, come on. We can do this, Jaybird.'  
Nodding Jason squeezed the hand that slipped into his, leaning his forehead against Roy he searched his green eyes.  
'I-I should be looking after you. Not- not the other way around. You need me.'  
Huffing a laugh Roy tilted his face and kissed him softly, increasing his grip on Jason's hand.  
'You already are. You're my Jaybird.'  
'Heh, well, that sounds more than a little possessive, Harper.'  
Head-butting him lightly, Roy smiled and began tugging him out towards the dining room.  
'Ass.'  
'Jerk'

Lunch made the awkward gathering in the family room seem like a breeze. Despite Pip being sat in his chair between them, Roy and Jason still were holding hands. Anchoring each other do down almost. Until they noticed Oliver staring. Reluctantly they let go of each other and shuffled in their seats uncomfortably. This caused Jason's family to scowl at Oliver who scowled right back.  
Jason and Roy were hardly Dick's level of affectionate and the thought that someone had come into their safe place and made Jason and Roy feel uncomfortable made their blood boil.

'So, are you working?' Oliver asked, pointedly looking over at Jason who swallowed and slid his eyes over to Bruce whose lips thinned.  
'Yes. I start at Gotham Library in the New Year.'   
He saw Bruce blink but thankfully the man masked anything else that signalled his surprise at his son's admission.  
'Sandra already knows me. Pip loves listening to her reading at story hour. She can't wait to have me onboard for some reason.'  
'That's because you're practically a walking library, Jay.' Dick replied with a smile hoping to comfort his little brother but all he succeeded in doing was making Jason even more anxious.  
Oliver nodded stiffly before looking over at Roy and quirking an eyebrow,  
'What about you, Boy?'   
Swallowing Roy suddenly became very interested in the tablecloth.  
'Well, I erm, er'  
'Roy works for Wayne Enterprises.' Tim said cooly, throwing Roy a smile when he shot him a confused, if a little frightened, look.  
'I do?'  
'He does?' Bruce and Jason asked simultaneously, looking at each other in bemusement.

'He does.' Tim responded with a curt nod. Reaching inside his jacket Tim produced a wad of paper and what looked like a security card on a lanyard. Pulling out the signature smile Tim saved only for the media and official functions, he walked around the table to Roy's side and placed down the items.  
'I may have taken the liberty of obtaining a suitable photograph of you without permission.'  
Holding up the security pass Roy looked from his picture to Tim with a blank expression.  
'You ain't kidding!'  
Tim seemed to not pick up on Roy's tone of voice and carried on explaining himself.  
'I have secured you a position as Director of Independent Research.'  
'Huh? What about Louis? Please tell me you haven't fired Louis?' Dick balked, looking as if he were about to burst into tears.  
Sighing Tim threw him a look before turning back to Roy.  
'No, Louis is the Director of Research. Independent Research is a new department. I thought it best that Roy handled our more, discreet, projects.'  
Smiling again, Tim flipped over the page and pointed out the odd sections of the contract.  
'The position is full time, $120,000 per annum, health insurance for both yourself and your family. There is also a fantastic daycare provider owned by Wayne Enterprises which provides childcare at a discounted rate for our employees. The position comes with it's own workshop. There are also-'  
'Drake, is this a gift or a sales pitch? I am struggling to tell the difference.' Damian grumbled much to Kon's amusement who began laughing before Tim glared at him.  
'Just read through the contract, in your own time. If you would like to accept my offer just sign on the dotted line and we'll arrange a start date.'

With that the teen waltzed back to his seat and smiled sheepishly at Bruce who cocked his eyebrow at him.  
Roy on the other hand, had zoned out, the young man just staring at the contract in silence. A small hand tapped his and Pip leant over to frown at his father.  
'Dada Roy? Yous okay?'  
'Breathe, Dude.' Wally muttered kicking his old friend's shin from underneath the table.  
Swallowing Roy glanced at Wally then at Pip before finally settling on Jason who offered him a weak smile.  
'Jay. I-'  
Gasping when his partner reached across to stroke his cheek, Roy's eyes widened.  
'It's your choice, Roy. Do what feels right.'  
Roy pursed his lips at this, before turning back to look at Tim and swallowing hard.  
'Director?'  
'Yes, Roy, that's what I said.'  
'But - would that mean I gotta go to meetings?'  
Oliver snorted, unable to hide his amusement despite his best efforts at looking disapproving..  
'Indeed. I must confess that is the caveat of my proposal.' Tim replied, smirking slightly at the look of dismay on Bruce and Roy's faces.  
'I do however believe you to be more than qualified for the role. I know talent when it blows up my stuff.'  
'Hey! I blew up your plane and all I got was abuse?'  
'That, Jay, was idiocy not talent.'   
Tim shot back before smiling at Roy.  
'My apologies for springing this on you now. I had hoped to do this during the gift giving later, had others not rudely interfered.'

Before anyone had chance to react to Tim's rather abrupt statement, Alfred appeared carrying the turkey.  
'Alfred, you have really out done yourself.'   
Clark beamed, eyeing up the bird and all the trimmings already decorating the table.  
'Thank Master Clark. However I must confess I did have a lot of help in the preparation.' Alfred replied, sliding a look at Jason, who seemed very grateful that he did not throw him back into the limelight. 'I must admit, Sir, I had thought Miss Diana, Miss Lois as well as other members of Masters Barry and Oliver's households would be in attendance?'  
'Iris mentioned something about having a task they all had to carry out before coming? Sorry Alfred.' Barry spoke up, throwing the butler an apologetic smile.  
'That is quite alright, Sir. I shall ensure that some is plated up for their arrival.'  
Inclining his head, Alfred stepped back to allow Bruce to carve the turkey. The man sliced through the meat in silence, his shoulders tense and jaw set, the only evidence of the effect the trial of Christmas Day was having on him.

Once everything was dished up, Damian sighed and placed down his fork when Martha gave him a pointed stare.  
'Of course.'   
He groaned, eyeing up his nut roast longingly, the sooner he got to eat the sooner he could get this painful ordeal over and done with.  
'If we could all hold hands.'   
Looking around slowly Martha set her jaw and repeated her request when everyone else eyed each other up warily.   
'Everyone hold hands, Alfred you too. I see you trying to sneak away.'  
'Hand! Hand Dada Roy. Dada Jay? No grumpy!' Pip chimed in, grabbing hold of his fathers' hands with a grin.  
Following suit everyone held hands and closed their eyes as Martha began to say grace.

'God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful, each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life this Christmas Day and forever.'

The room took a breath ready to say 'Amen' but ended up exhaling slowly when Martha carried on.  
'We also give thanks to Barnaby, who has provided us with our meal today. Please Bless Damian and-'  
A screech of a chair cut off Martha's prayer.   
Damian's face had paled significantly during Martha's words. The woman was the closest thing the boy had to a grandmother and he had no reason not to believe that what she was implying was true. With a quivering lip Damian's eyes were fixed on the turkey in the middle of the table.

'Excuse me, Father.'  
'Now Damian, come on, sit back down. It is just a part of life, a lesson you must learn, I-'  
'Ma!' Clark interrupted shaking his head at his mother in the hopes of conveying his message but it proved futile.   
'No Clark, the boy has to learn. Just like you had to with Penny the chicken'   
Martha explained giving Clark a firm look.  
Shaking his head Damian inhaled sharply before storming out of the dining room, slamming the door behind him.  
'Ma, no!'   
Frowning Martha looked over at Jason who was red faced and struggling to breath and it slowly began to sink in. She had been played, oh she had been played good and proper.  
'Jason?'  
Unable to control himself any longer, Jason burst out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he slammed his hand on the table.   
'Oh God. The look on Damian's face, it was golden.'  
A horrified shriek could be heard from beneath them. 

'Where's Barnaby?!'  
The boy had to be yelling pretty damn loud for it to carry up to the manor!  
Roy frowned and cocked an eyebrow at Jason, remembering when his asshole of a partner had left for a few minutes declaring that he needed the bathroom. He had assumed Jason was just dealing with nerves.  
Oh he had been dealing with nerves alright, by causing mayhem.  
'Jason Peter Todd! What have you done?' Bruce's voice boomed, a slight cringe of embarrassment dusting his cheeks.  
Halting his laughter Jason looked from Bruce, to Roy and then the rest of the room, before sighing and getting to his feet.  
'Yeah, yeah. My bad. I'll go fix it.'  
'Jason?' Bruce pressed, the Batglare making an appearance. 'What have you done?'  
Opening the door Jason motioned outside.  
'Look I'm going B. I'm gonna go fix it okay? I'm sorry.'  
Listening to the door close Oliver rolled his eyes and stabbed a potato with his fork.  
'The boy has changed so much, Bruce. How could I ever doubt you?' He grumbled sarcastically.  
No one could argue with the observation and Roy wanted to switch places with the turkey.  
It could not get any worse, at least now he could work at trying to win Oliver back, somehow, with magic maybe?

A few minutes later, Jason slunk back in, firmly closing the door behind him before sitting back down. Suspiciously fascinated by his food.  
'Jason?' Bruce questioned, watching his trouble maker of a son push parsnips around his plate. 'Did you apologise to Damian?'  
'Yes.'   
Jason practically squeaked before sinking so low his nose almost met his food.  
'Goliath found Barnaby Barnaby some how let out Bat-cow who then found Titus and Titus found Alfred. I don't know how I don't know.'  
He explained at a rate of knots, his complexion paling significantly.  
'Jaybird? Say that again. You're not making sense.' Roy prompted only for Jason to shake his head.  
'Let's just eat lunch. Yum, yum.'

Before anyone could comment further an ominous rumbling erupted and the table began to shake. All eyes focused on Jason who seemed to almost weep, when the sound of mooing, barking, yawling, roaring and gobbling, drew nearer.  
Roy's eyes widened.  
He really, really should not have tempted fate by thinking that this day could not get any worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Christmas could be so long?  
> I've split this chapter in two.  
> On the plus side that means one extra chapter before the end? Silver linings?
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments.  
> I've tried to include as many characters that have been suggested but I haven't included everyone as the narrative became a bit hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fiddled with this chapter and added a bit more so the next chapter makes more sense and isn't so long.

Greeting Oliver in the family room seemed like the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life' compared to now. Sitting in silence listening to the approaching apocalypse, Jason wished it was money that came flooding through the dining room doors. Instead, it was a panicking turkey, a confused (what the fuck was it?) Goliath, an angry cow, an excitable dog and a rather flustered cat that came bursting in.  
Everyone shrieked and threw themselves back as Barnaby flew onto the table, followed by the rest of Damian's animal kingdom. Feathers, fur, beaks and claws went everywhere, completely up ending the table and sending its contents flying in all directions.

'Jason what the hell?' Dick shrieked, pulling Wally and Roy back by the collars to save them from a death by pissed off cow,  
'It wasn't my fault!' Jason protested, literally lifting Bart off his feet and throwing him over his shoulder, as Kon did the same to Tim, eyes scanning the pandemonium for -  
'Pip! Pip no, no get off the Red Kitty! Oh my God!''Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' Pip giggled, having a whale of a time sat on Goliath's back as he roared along with the animal.  
Barry swallowed, looking from Jason frantically trying to get Pip down with Bart over his shoulder to Clark sheltering a surprisingly calm Martha.  
Kara and Cassandra began chasing the animals around trying to bring them under control, but failing miserably.  
He should help, Barry knew he should but all he had in his head was Bonnie Tyler's 'Holding Out For A Hero' oh so helpfully stuck on a loop.  
What use was that when all the human occupants of the room, bar one, were heroes?

Bruce hadn't moved from his position. He remained sat in his chair holding a piece of turkey on a fork. Noticing his youngest son enter the room with wide eyes he cleared his throat.  
'Damian!'  
Bending down he picked up the knife he had used to carve the turkey and straightened up to stand to his full height.  
'I shall eat anyone who remains in this room in the next four seconds.'  
Like a whippet, Damian ran into the path of the demon bat and held up his hands in front of him, ignoring the sharp inhale off everyone else.  
'Bruce, your boy!' Oliver yelled in horror, as the beast drew nearer to the child that would surely be crushed.

'Goliath! Stop!'  
Damian roared, not even flinching as his pet screeched to a stop inches from him.  
'Good boy, Goliath.'  
Smiling, he pointed over at Bat-Cow, who was busying herself eating from a bowl of vegetables.  
'Fetch the cow and go to your bed.'  
Snorting, Goliath collected the cow in his large paws and sauntered off with a growl. Clearly disappointed that his fun was over.  
Giving a brief nod, Damian whistled at Titus and pointed to Barnaby.  
'Titus, fetch Barnaby. '

The images of a dog fetching a turkey raced through Jason's mind's eye and to his horror he realised that maybe they would be having two birds for Christmas after all.  
Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces the same thought had occurred to them.  
Instead Titus gave a slight bark and the Great Dane began herding the turkey out of the dining room. The task was no mean feet but the dog managed it without harming Barnaby what-so-ever.  
Picking up Alfred, Damian nuzzled him before exiting the room, muttering sweet nothings to the feline to calm him. 

The silence was deafening. Everyone stared blankly at the destroyed table assuming that Damian had left before the door opened again and the boy reappeared. Wrapping his hand around the collar of Dick's jacket he attempted to drag the bemused young man outside with him.  
'Damian what are you doing?' Bruce enquired, watching his youngest turn and blink at him as if he had asked him the obvious.  
'You said you were going to eat anyone left in this room, Father? I am saving Grayson.'  
Everyone else looked a little offended by this except Bruce who's lip twitched upwards slightly.  
'I meant the animals, Damian.'

'Aw, Damian you're only going to take Dick? What about Pip? You like Pip?'  
Roy spoke up, eyes dancing with amusement only for the boy to look more than a little confused.  
'Harper, where did you last see your son?'  
'Oh fucking hell! Pip!'  
Jason hollered, racing out of the room after Goliath. He may have forgotten about Bart who was still slung over his shoulder. The poor boy gasped and pummelled his captor's back before throwing a terrified look at Tim.  
'Jason? Jason, put me down. I'm still here? Argh! Help I'm being kidnapped!'  
'Yeah, he does that.'  
Tim smirked, watching his friend being carried off by his older brother, getting far to much of a kick out of the entire fiasco.

Damian waited for the running footsteps to fade away, before he stepped forwards and pulled up the tablecloth. There nestled between the legs, devouring a stolen pudding,was Pip.  
'Sssh I hidins. Don't tell Dadas!' Pip stage whispered, placing a sticky hand to his creamy lips.  
'I think Todd might be gone for some time.' Damian announced triumphantly, satisfied that his revenge was complete.  
Frowning at his nephew, the preteen suddenly realised exactly what he was eating and turned to look at Roy, his cheeks almost matching the man's hair.  
'Erm, Harper? Harper, you may wish to stop him eating that!' He muttered before quickly disappearing out of the room before Bruce found out about his own boo boo.

Walking over, Harper took one look at his son and actually whimpered.  
'Oh God!'  
'What? What is the boy eating?' Oliver questioned, genuinely concerned for the toddler's welfare. After the events of the morning, the kid could be eating anything.  
Swallowing, Roy bent down and picked up the crystal bowl. Sniffing it he let out a hitched sob.  
'The sherry trifle.'  
The pudding was half gone and Pip was sat staring up at his father with a lopsided smile.  
'Me wuv you, Dada.'  
'Oh God, oh God, oh God.'  
Roy muttered on a repeat, looking very much like he just wanted the world to swallow him up. He honestly considered just giving up, packing up Pip's stuff and handing him over to Ollie. All was lost. There was no way he could turn this around. The day was a complete disaster.

'Fear not Master Roy. I am quite used to putting gin soaked children to bed in similar states.'  
Alfred explained before bending down and picking up his great- grandson with an affectionate smile.  
'Come along Master Pip. We shall get you safely tucked up in bed and inform your other father of your whereabouts before he tears down Gotham.'  
'Roy, sweetheart, it's okay.'  
Martha soothed rubbing the young man's shoulder as tears began to drop down his cheeks.  
'The trifle!'  
'I know, I know sweetheart. Don't get upset about it. Children will be children. Come and have a cup of tea with me in the kitchen.'  
Wrapping an arm around Roy when he nodded slowly, she began to walk him off towards the kitchen before throwing a look over her shoulder.  
'You boys are going to clean up this mess. When you have finished you may join Alfred and I in the living room.'  
As if reading the girls' minds, Martha didn't even turn to see Kara and Cass trying to move away.  
'That includes you too, young ladies!'

Watching his ma escort Roy out of the dining room Clark moved with the others to help start tidying.  
'Gin soaked children, Bruce? Sounds like it's story time?'  
Grimacing Bruce purposely slammed a chair back upright and raised his eyebrows.  
'Really? Why don't we start with Penny the chicken, Clark?' Pulling a face Clark sped off and began reorganising the room properly with Kon and Kara.  
'Gin soaked children? Penny the damn chicken? What about the absolute disaster that just happened?'  
Oliver pointed out slamming a chair of his own back onto its four legs.  
'Ollie? Martha has just taken Roy away to talk him down instead of you? I'd seriously suggest shutting up and helping!' Wally spat, pausing to glare at the archer before speeding off.  
'Not all of us can go at the speed of light?'  
'We go faster.'  
Barry's blur pointed out.  
Sighing Oliver ran a hand down his face and looked over at the door wistfully.  
'Nothing I could have said. Everything I say just makes him worse.'  
Bruce paused and straightened up, placing the broken pieces of a plate down on the table thoughtfully.  
'You're preaching to the choir, Ollie.'

The little group of disgraced heroes had just finished cleaning up, when Alfred knocked on the door and stepped inside, obviously scanning the room before nodding in approval.  
'The ladies of the party have now arrived, Sirs. Might civilisation now return to the manor?'  
With a final look of disappointment only Alfred could give, the butler span on his heel and left.  
Cassandra and Kara looked at each other, the former opening her mouth only for Tim to pat Cass on the shoulder and shake is head.  
'You know better, Sis. Just accept it.'

As if on cue Dinah and Diana strolled in, followed by Iris and Lois who seemed surprised as they scanned the room. Apparently they knew about the little incident with the turkey then.  
'Sorry we're late.'  
Lois spoke up, eyes resting on Clark with a slight smile.  
'We had to make a detour that took a little longer than expected.'  
'Detour?' Clark questioned, pointedly glaring at Kon who just smiled innocently.  
'We thought our love birds would need a bit of moral support.' Dinah added with a grin before turning and noticing that someone from their party was absent. Sighing she shook her head and threw a look at Diana.  
'Get her.'  
The princess was gone before Dinah could finish her order.

Dick's eyes widened at a familiar shriek and snuck a glance at Wally who was wearing a similar expression.  
A disgruntled Koriand'r was bustled into the room by Diana who seemed to be having far to much fun.  
Sighing, Kori folded her arms and glared at the room's occupants before narrowing her eyes at Dick who offered a little wave.  
'Merry Christmas, Kor?'  
'I was informed that Jason and Roy were here with my nephew? I do not see them?'  
'I'm sure you have been told about Christmas Dinner?'  
Dick asked, stepping forwards and offering his hand to his old friend.  
'It's great to see you.'  
Kori blinked at the hand for a few moments before groaning and wrapping her arms around the acrobat, resting her cheek against his hair.  
'And you too, Richard.'  
Smiling Dick raised his arms to participate in the hug, ignoring the daggers being glared at him from his siblings and probably Bruce too.

'What action did you take to provoke this?' Kori asked, scowling over Dick's shoulder at Oliver.  
'Yes Kori, I'm wondering the same thing. Ollie? What have you been up to?' Dinah asked hands on her hips she narrowed her eyes at the man who swallowed in response.  
'Dinah, I-'  
'Woah, hold it. Stop right there. I suggest you think long and hard about your answer! I go off on a mission with the Birds of prey and what? Roy has a kid and you're being the pretentious arse you always are? What is wrong with you?'  
Oliver grit his teeth before rising slowly to his feet and motioning around him.  
'I have just witnessed what could only be described as unbridled chaos due to Jason's pranking. The child has just had to be put to bed by Alfred because he was allowed to eat a sherry trifle. When I arrived, the boy was in the middle of a fight and not dressed. You cannot tell me that this is not concerning? Roy and Jason are far too damaged to be parents. You can't deny that.'

Sighing Dinah massaged her temples before looking at Dick, Tim, Damian and Cass, who seemed to be trying very hard to not throttle the archer, before glancing at Bruce had started counting to ten.  
'Oliver.' She began slowly, her tone low and quiet. 'I would be more concerned to turn up at Wayne Manor to find everyone in holiday bliss. This is the Batfamily, what were you honestly expecting?'  
Sighing at the scowl on his face, Dinah crouched down and clutched Oliver's hand tightly, her eyes totally focused on his, keeping him in her gaze no matter how hard he fought it.  
'Where's Roy now?'  
'Martha has taken him to the kitchen to calm down.' Oliver muttered, his own cheeks gaining a rosey hue.  
Humming Dinah straightened up and made her way out of the door.  
'I'll go talk to him. You, Oliver, can stay here and think long and hard about what you want to achieve here.' Pausing her eyes flicked from Bruce to Oliver. 'You have a second chance here, Ollie. You have a chance to not only patch things up with Roy but to gain a grandson as well. Don't be an idiot.'

Diana watched Dinah leave before walking over to Bruce and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
'Merry Christmas, Bruce.'  
'You too, Diana.' Bruce replied, stoically, pouring a much needed glass of bourbon. 'I was not expecting to see you.'  
Clucking her tongue, Diana claimed the bourbon for her own and took a sip.  
'Hmm, well, I wanted to see this infamous grandson of yours. He sounds quite the character.'  
'He is that.'  
Bruce smiled slightly in response. Diana's words helped him see the humour in all that had gone on.  
Pip holding onto Jason's arms to help 'restrain him'. Pip sitting on Goliath's back laughing that infectious laugh of his. The way the sneaky brat had stolen the sherry trifle. Pip was a Wayne, he slotted in with the family's antics so perfectly there was no question about his place at Jason's side.  
'Don't you have someone to go talk to? I know you want to. Deep down, I would say he wants you, too. Your his father, Bruce.'

Sighing Bruce nodded and reclaimed the bourbon off Diana. Downing it, he motioned towards his remaining children.  
'Try and dissuade them from destroying anything or anyone else until my return?'  
'I'll try.' Diana replied looking over at the Batkids who all blinked at her with looks of innocence.  
'Thank you, Diana.' Bruce mumbled before rising to his feet.

It wouldn't be hard to find Jason. His son was habitual and he knew exactly where he ran to when he was upset.  
This entire situation needing bringing under control and Diana was right. Only he could fix this, he was Jason's father, biology be damned, and right now that's exactly who Jason needed. He couldn't hide behind Roy any longer.

Jason didn't return to the dining room once Alfred had informed him of the situation with Pip. Neither did he go to the best living room. He couldn't face anyone right now, least of all Roy. He had let him down. He'd promised Roy that he'd prove to Ollie that they were fine, that they could look after Pip. Instead he caused a fight, trashed the dining room and Pip had eaten half a sherry trifle. 

On top of his distress, his body ached and his eyes were heavy, he hadn't had a good nights sleep since his first night back at the manor. He wasn't a teenager anymore, it caught up with him nowadays.  
Curling up on the couch in the snug, he pulled the comforter over himself, a small smile tugging at his lips as he listened to everyone chattering. The noise quieter and more bearable this far away and he felt himself begin to doze off, finally.

A hand stoked his hair softly. Grunting in approval, Jason smiled lazily and snuggled into the hand.  
'How'd you find me, Harper?'  
'You always came here to hide, Jace.'  
Jason's eyes sprung open and he turned to see Bruce perched on the couch. He stunk of bourbon but the gentle smile he had suggested that he was still sober, for now.  
'How'd you - why are you here?'  
'I was looking for the bottle opener.'  
Lie.  
Scowling, Jason snorted and tried to pull the comforter over his head but Bruce had, oh so helpfully, sat on it.  
'And- and I wanted to see if you were okay?'  
Truth.  
Jason wasn't sure which he preferred? Bruce lying or being truthful?  
'Hmm just tired.'  
It was a half truth. He really was mind numbingly tired but the rest? Nah, he didn't really feel like pandering to yet another of Bruce's half botched attempts at playing shrink.

'You haven't been sleeping-'  
' I was half way there until this incessant noise just started jabbering away. Any idea what that could be?'  
Jason wasn't sure why he was on the defensive but he'd started now so he might as well run with it.  
'Will you stop grilling me already? Just- urgh-, fuggedaboutit!'  
Smiling slightly, Bruce nodded.  
Jason was telling the truth, he really was tired. His accent always slipped when he was tired and right now it was like talking to the scared teen he'd found on the street. Trying his best to convince him he was doing fine and was as hard as nails.  
He didn't buy it back then and he definitely wasn't buying it now.  
'I know, Son. I've enjoyed having you here.'  
'Urgh, the noise just won't stop?'  
Watching Jason scowl and smack his head as if to stop the phantom noise, Bruce shook his head and took hold of Jason's hand to stop him.  
'Bluejay, it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me.'  
Jason sighed and sat up to look at his adopted father with tired, doleful eyes.  
'After all this time you still don't get it do you? It's too late for us, Old Man. Just go be with Pip.'  
Squeezing Jason's hand Bruce brought it to his lips before shaking his head mournfully.  
'No, Bluejay, it's never going to be too late for us.'  
'Well, being dead puts a dampener on things?'

Ignoring his son's remark Bruce placed a mug of coffee in his hands with a warm smile.  
'Cream and four sugars.' Pausing before he pulled his hand away he let his fingers brush the back of Jason's hand. 'Drink that and then we'll go outside to face the music. Together.'  
Jason sniffed the mug and took an experimental sip, biting back a wince at the sickly sweat yet bitter taste. Jesus! Did he seriously used to drink this?  
Bruce drank from his own mug watching his son try and hide his look of distaste.  
'What's the matter?'  
Pursing his lips Jason shrugged before shaking his head.  
'I dunna like coffee, I prefer tea.'  
The words stung and Bruce nodded slightly. He was trying yet no matter how hard he tried all he ever seemed to achieve was more awkwardness and further proof as to how little he knew Jason.  
Seeing the look on his adopted father's face Jason took a large gulp of his drink and threw him a lopsided smile.  
'I can go make you a tea? Do you take sugar?'  
'One and a dash of milk. I prefer Lapsang. This is okay though, trip down memory lane and all. One that actually doesn't leave me in the nut house so, thanks?'  
Sipping his coffee again to prove a point he motioned towards Bruce's own drink.  
'How'd you take yours?'

Looking down at the dark lifeblood, Bruce smiled the first genuine smile since Ollie and co had shown up. Sure, they weren't talking about the big stuff, the stuff that needed talking about but they were talking? In a way it was nice, nicer even, to just chat with his son? In truth did every conversation they have, have to be heavy and dramatic? He felt closer to him, to the real Jason, just talking about how each other preferred to take their coffee or lack of. Frowning, Bruce studied his son who was looking up at him expectantly. Roy never really talked about the big stuff either, instead opting to talk about silly nothing's whenever Jason was in a bad mood.  
'Same as before? Black, three sugars.'

Jason nodded before leaning back against the couch, noticing how Bruce's eyes travelled to his right arm. The sleeve had ridden up without Jason's notice. He pulled it back down.  
Bruce smiled, much to Jason's surprise who blinked up at him warily. With a new found confidence, Bruce took hold of his son's hand, squeezing it in the hopes of maintaining the calm atmosphere they had created.  
It was blindingly obvious that Jason was uncomfortable and didn't want to talk about the big stuff either. He shuffled about in his seat, agitation beginning to spark along his shoulders once more. For the first time Bruce didn't push it because for he first time he knew he had time, other days where this conversation could take place. He knew Jason was safe, was loved and cared for he didn't have to push like he had on the past. Not anymore.  
With eyes dull with sadness he squeezed Jason's hand again, catching his mistrustful gaze and holding him there.  
'It's okay, Jace. You don't want to talk to me and, and I understand that. I know you talk with Roy and Jason, that's all I have ever asked of you, to talk to someone.'  
Bruce swallowed heavily and glanced back at Jason's arms, his chest ached.  
'I only hope that one day, you could talk to me too? When things are tough.'

Jason paused before pulling his hand away sharply and rising to his feet, clearly panicked by something.  
'Roy! I left him alone!' He cried out before his hands sunk into his hair in despair. 'He's out there, alone. But I can't - I can't.'  
Rising to his own feet slowly, Bruce bent down slightly to catch Jason's eye and hold him there again.  
'Jace? It's alright, Roy's in the kitchen with Martha and Dinah?'  
'Dinah? Oh crap.'  
'Jason. Deep breaths, we'll go find him okay?'  
Shaking his head, Jason's fists balled by his side and he shook his head violently.  
'No, no it's not. I can't- fucked everything up.'  
'Jason, you can, we can. We'll go and find Roy and Pip together.'

Bruce wanted to reach out again, hug his son or even just hold his hand like he had allowed him to moments earlier but he knew it would be a wrong move. Jason was far to tense and agitated to accept physical contact off him now.  
'Jason, listen to me!' He barked watching him tense further before flicking his eyes up at him. Smiling Bruce nodded and lowered his voice again.  
'Stop. I'm not angry with you? You pulled a prank? Jace, I'd have been concerned if you hadn't, sure it went wrong but the only harm done was to my poor dining room table. You haven't been listening to me. I don't care what Ollie thinks, you stupid Child!'  
Pursing his lips, Bruce shook his head and sighed wearily.  
'Jason, you have got to try and accept that people want to help, that they support you.'  
Bruce refused to engage Jason in a shouting match, instead making sure not to raise his voice even slightly.  
'Now, come along. You have a visitor.'

After another round of arguing Bruce finally managed to bundle a reluctant Jason out of the snug and shepherd him towards the best living room. On the way they woke, a now sobered up, Pip from his nap. With his son snuggled sleepily in his chest Jason kissed his cheek, muttering about the rest of the day's events. Bruce was a hundred percent certain that he would never, ever get over seeing Jason like this. Even before his death he couldn't remember ever seeing Jason so content and at peace with the world. Every time rekindled the burning fire in his gut to protect his wayward son. Smirking he watched the lad pause and frown slightly when he heard a familiar trill of laughter along with Dick and Roy's banter as they approached the best living room.  
'B?'  
'Shut up, Jason.' Bruce chided smirking slightly as he walked past him and opened the door. Without further word he slipped inside leaving Jason in the hall. He'd follow, eventually.

'Pwincess Aunty!'  
The small cry of delight announced Jason's arrival. Pip squealed in excitement to see yet another familiar face and kicked his way down to the floor to cannon ball Kori.  
'We fly! We fly!'  
Laughing softly Kori bent down to pick her nephew up and grinned at him.  
'We shall see, small child. Last time we went flying your fathers would not speak to me.'  
'You took him to Paris, Kor. There was gunfire. I'm with Jaybird on this one.' Roy spoke up crossing the room to take hold of Jason's hand. 'You okay?'  
Nodding Jason threw a glance over his shoulder at Bruce who was having a conversation with Barry before smiling slightly.  
'Yeah. Yeah it's gonna be okay. How's Dinah?'  
That wasn't really the answer Roy had been looking for but he hadn't missed the look Jason had given Bruce and quite frankly if those two were patching things up he wasn't going to go stomping through it. Dinah was sat in the window seat with Iris and Lois, the three women throwing the men accusing glares whenever someone stepped out of line. Alfred had been right, their presence had helped restore some order at the very least.  
'Dinah? Erm yeah, yeah she's er, good? Pissed off with Ollie though, like everyone else it seems. Apparently she's been away and had no idea. She don't wanna be called Grandma though FYI.'

'Hmm not everyone seems that pissed off.' Jason mused looking behind him at Dick who was shamelessly using Pip as a pawn to gain Kori's attention and succeeding. The princess smiled and tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.  
'It was been a while Richard.'  
'Dick.' Roy grumbled under his breath much to Jason's amusement who chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs.  
'That the name or the insult there, Harper?'  
'Can it be both?'  
Snorting Jason scanned the room, watching everyone getting along, it was an odd sight. For a bunch of do gooders they failed at playing nice, he had actually seen Gotham's villains get along for longer periods in Arkham's RecRoom. Jason wasn't entirely sure what that said about his family and friends.  
'Come on. Let's go fix some drinks for everyone. Gotta be a start right?'  
A small smile tugged at Roy's lips and he squeezed the hand in his again. Jason had been biting at the bit to get in the kitchen all day and maybe, maybe if he was allowed to go and order his thoughts with ingredients and recipes, he might be a little less erratic and inappropriate as he had been.  
'You know what Jaybird? I think that's a brilliant idea. Pip's fine with this lot for a few minutes. Come on, what's we gonna make?'  
A bright smile lit up Jason's face and he nodded enthusiastically before dragging his partner out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
'Oh I know exactly what to make.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long!
> 
> Writing block and studying were working against me :/ 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your Kudos and comments! I love reading them all :)

The couples disappearance was barely noticed. The hustle and bustle of the day made it easy for Jason and Roy to slip away as well as the added distraction of Pip, who coincidently was as much as an attention whore as his Uncle 'Ickie. The toddler revelled in being past from one doting adult to the other, smiling, giggling and entertaining them all with his antics. It was only when everyone started to settle down to give presents that the pairs absence was noted.  
'No' Pip squealed kicking against Wally as him and Dick tried to coax the boy to come and sit with them.  
'Presents Pip. We're opening the presents now, Pip. Come on you've wanted to open them all day.' Wally tried to explain shooting a look at Dick who just oh so helpfully shrugged.  
'No. Ma Dadas. Me want my Dadas.'  
Oh.  
Eyes widening Wally scanned the room to find that he could not see Roy or Jason anywhere. This was bad.  
'Um. Dick? Where's your brother?'  
Frowning Dick looked over at Damian being wrestled into a chair by Cass and Tim who, now that the cat was out of the bag, was sat in Kon's lap ignoring the glares the pair were receiving off Bruce and Clark. Oh!  
Oh, Jason was here. It had been so long since he'd spent anytime never mind Christmas at the manor he had clean forgot. 

'Not good.' Dick muttered under his breath before patting Wally's arm in reassurance and moving to go and stand by Bruce over by the mantelpiece, eyes scanning the room just incase Jason as hiding in the Christmas tree or something.  
'Erm, Bruce?' He muttered trying hard to look nonchalant and that the whats it may or may not be about to hit the fan, again.  
'The partridge isn't in the pear tree.' He mumbled pointed looking out to the rest of the room.  
Bruce frowned at his son's odd phrase before following his gaze and realising that it was code. Code for Jason has gone. Coughing slightly Bruce nodded before moving to pat Dick's shoulder as if they were merely conversing pleasantries and leant forward to mutter into his ear as he moved away.  
'Make sure the presents stay under the tree, Dick. I'll go put the partridge back in the pear tree.'  
Glancing over at Oliver who thankfully was engaged in conversation with Diana, Dick forced a smile as Bruce moved away stealthily towards the door to track the two missing boys down. How the hell was he going to keep Oliver Queen distracted when he was more alert than Jason on a bad day with a dose of clowns thrown into the mix? If the look Tim had just given him was anything to go by, he'd noticed too. Beginning a round of Hail Mary's he stood and waited and just prayed that everything wasn't going to go south again.

'Egg Nog anyone?'  
Dick felt the air leave his lungs in relief to hear his brother's voice. Lifting his eyes he watched Jason saunter through with a jug of Egg Nog in one hand and a glass full of his own in the other. He looked so confident and proud of himself, after seeing him an anxious mess all day it was the best sight Dick could have hoped for.  
'Dada!' Pip cried in excitement skipping over to to his father with a huge grin on his face, Dick wasn't to far behind him and arguably was more bouncy than the toddler.  
'Me please, Jay! I remember your Egg Nog from when we were kids. You put an entire bottle of Bruce's bourbon in it. We got smashed and ended up spending Boxing Day in the doghouse with hangovers.' Dick reminisced at a million miles an hour, collecting his full glass off Alfred and taking a huge gulp. Spluttering, he grinned and reached up to kiss his brother's unsuspecting cheek.  
'Tastes like we went with the same recipe, Little Wing.'  
'It's the best!' Jason smirked, eyes lighting up when Dick remembered the Christmas that to him felt like an eternity ago. He watched Dick skip away to share his drink with Wally and Kori who took a sip before gasping and shooting their hands in the air like children with cries of.  
'Me, Jay!'  
'I think your Egg Nog is a hit, Master Jason.' Alfred commented with a warm smile. Holding out the tray so the young man could fill the glasses before moving to hand them out. It pleased him that the boy had been allowed time away in the kitchen. He had always been able to refocus a frantic teenage Jason with the art of cooking and it was pleasing that the activity still had the same effect on him.  
'Master Timothy, as it is the holidays you may be permitted one, small, glass at Master Bruce's discretion. Do not even try it Master Damian, you are still a child in this household.'

 

'Dada me! Me!' Pip stropped, standing on his tiptoes to try and reach the jug which his father held out of his reach with an amused chuckle.  
'Why don't you go ask Dada Roy for a taste of his?'  
The boy pouted before seeing Roy slink back into the room, sipping his own glass of Egg Nog. Oliver's eyes widened and to his horror he watched Roy smile and bend down to pour some of the mixture from his jug into Pip's beaker before wandering over to Damian and pouring some into his glass. The mini-assassin sipped the offering before grunting his satisfaction and taking a large gulp, the froth forming a matching creamy moustache that Pip now wore.  
Roy smiled at the sight, straightening back up his smile fell when he caught the look Oliver was giving him. Closing his eyes he visibly counted to ten before pouring another glass and walking over to Oliver, thrusting the it into his old mentor's hands.  
'Drink it.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the drink before sighing and taking a sip. The warm milk washed over his tongue, his taste buds sparking with hints of nutmeg and cinnamon. That's when the realisation hit him, he waited for the familiar kick of alcohol the rest of the adults were enjoying, but none came. There was no alcohol in the jug Roy was carrying.  
'It hurts that you think so little of me, Ollie. I know, I understand that I ruined any trust you had for me. I lied to you, numerous times.However, do you honestly think so little of me? That I would give alcohol to children?'  
Taking a sip Oliver glanced over at Pip who was happily drinking his Egg Nog and munching on cookies, nestled safely in Jason's lap.  
'Let me guess, you're all better now? You're never going to do it again? Because they've given you some sort of miracle cure?'  
'No.'  
Taking a deep swig of his drink, Roy closed his eyes.  
'I'm done lying to you, Ollie. I can't just snap my fingers and say that I'm better, I won't do that and if that's what you want me to do then'  
Taking a deep breath, Roy took another sip and looked up at Oliver who was just staring at him blankly.  
'Then walk away now. I can't do this if you're gonna do that. I can't pretend to you that everything will be okay because, in truth? Oliver isn't that how we got here?'

Oliver blinked before motioning to a couple of chairs in the corner, leading them to them he sat down and ran a hand down his face.  
'I just want you to be well, Roy. That's all I ever wanted. For you to stop lying to me.'  
'I know. This what I'm saying, Oliver. You can't expect me to be who I was. There will always be this monkey on my back. It took me a long time but I get that now. I will always be in recovery because, Ollie? It's a journey not a destination. I take days like today and I live in them not for them. I'd rather live like this, taking everyday as it comes as an addict, fighting, recovering, than live forever trying to convince myself that I'm not. Don't you see?'  
Wiping at the tears in his eyes, Roy looked over at Jason cradling Pip in his lap, smiling and laughing.  
'I would be lying if I said that I never think about it. The day Pip came to us? Me and Jason had had a row because I drank a shot of whiskey on a mission, he supports me but I know he'll always call me out on my bullshit. A few days ago I spent all night staring at a bottle of Bourbon, imagining its taste. I'm doing it now with the Egg Nog because I'm terrified of this conversation. I don't though, so far I've only imagined it and that's something I'm proud of, 'cause not too long ago? That bottle would have been opened but I choose not to. I won't tell you that I'm doing this for them, for my family. It's not fair to put that sort of burden on them. I do it with them though. Jason sits with me at 4 am on a bad night. Pip? The little guy has no idea. None at all.'  
'Roy, I-' cutting off Oliver sighed and studied his hands thoughtfully. 'If we're being honest? I don't understand, but, if you'd allow it? I'd like to try and understand. One more time?'  
Roy was silent for a long moment, slowly sipping his drink and Oliver couldn't help but wonder and worry that he was pretending like he'd just admitted to doing previously.  
'Yeah. Yeah I think I can do that.' Came a mumbled reply over the lip of the glass.

Jason took the glass out of Kon's hand and gave him a disapproving look as he sniffed it.  
'Tut tut Clone Boy. Children have the Egg Nog out of Roy's jug.'  
Scowling Kon reached up to reclaim his drink and pointedly drank from it, flipping Jason off as he did so.  
'Leave him alone, Jay. He's older than me?' Tim snapped from his spot in Kon's lap, snuggling further into his chest just to see the annoyed reaction on his brother's face.  
'Sure Timmy, but how old is he in years? Six? You're nothing but a sneaky cradle snatcher!'  
Lifting his own glass, Tim mimicked Kon by drinking slowly and flipping his brother off.

Jason was about to open his mouth to wind him up further when a movement caught his eye. Turning he saw Roy sat in the corner with Oliver deep in conversation. His partner sipped his Egg Nog slowly before saying something and reaching into the pocket of his dress pants. Jason's eyes widened and his blood boiled when he saw what Roy had in his hand. He had dug out his sobriety chips that he keeps by the bedside table. He was placing each one down in order, clearly explaining them to Oliver despite his discomfort. Oliver looked at each one in turn, silently flicking a look up at Roy before moving on to the next. Roy had quite a few and he was proud of them and Jesus Christ if Oliver ruined it for him? He was gonna rip-  
'Let them talk, Jason. They're just talking. Like you and Bruce do.'

Looking down at the hand on his shoulder he frowned at Dinah and looked back over at Roy.  
'He's fine, Jason. You know he is.'  
'Dada, pwesents?' Pip squealed tugging at Jason's onesie with wide hopeful eyes.  
Dragging his eyes away from Roy who now had tears rolling down his cheeks, Jason forced a smiled and picked his son up. 'Yeah, let's go sit down.'  
Nodding Pip looked over his shoulder at Roy, a concerned frown melting across his face.  
'Dada cryins. Grandpa make Dada sad.' Looking back hopefully at Jason his bottom lip quivered slightly. 'You makes Dada happy 'gain. Me no like him sad. Bad Grandpa.'  
'No, no Pip, your Dad isn't sad.' Jason soothed pressing his lips to the top of his head he exchanged glances with Dinah and smiled at the truth in his words. 'Your Dad is just telling Grandpa about how much he loves you. Sometimes, grown ups cry when they're happy.'  
'Dat silly!'  
'It is isn't it, Pip?' Dinah chuckled, reaching over to stroke the child's hair. 'Come sit down with Teeta and Dada Jay? Dada Roy will come join us when he's finished telling Grandpa all about you.'  
'You's ma Teeta?'

Smirking Jason saw Damian's ears prick up at the sound of his nephew speaking his mother language and sauntered over to sit next to the boy.  
'Won't be called Grandma but being called the same in Arabic is fine, Dinah?'  
Pulling a face Dinah sat down next to him and shrugged.  
'Teeta! Teeta!' Pip cried in excitement, leaning out of Jason's arms to wrap his arms around her neck. Relinquishing his hold, Jason had long since given up on having possession of Pip for more than five minutes today.  
'Alttayir Alssaghir.' Damian muttered to himself, eyes flitting up to look at his nephew affectionately.  
'hadhih al'ughniat yajlib alssaeada.'  
'Little Bird, his song brings happiness?' Catching his little brother's private moment Jason reached down and sniffed his glass. 'Hmm, not drunk. Have you hit your head brat?'  
'Tarajue!' Damian spat, feeling his cheeks burn.  
'Oy, language. You know Alfred's rules. It doesn't matter what language you use telling someone to 'fuck off' is rude!'  
'Says you, Todd!'

Finally everyone seemed to meander towards the Christmas tree, sipping drinks and demanding Jason made more to which they only got a scowl in response.  
If the present pile was huge when the family had just theirs beneath it, it was now exploding across the floor after everyone else had arrived and deposited their gifts.  
'Hmm I think it best we forgo handing gifts out one by one else we will be here until New Year.' Bruce almost chuckled noticing the relief flash across Jason's eyes. Clearly he had been dreading opening his gifts in front of everyone and it only heightened Bruce's suspicion from earlier that morning that Jason's anxiety spiked when it came to gift giving. It explained everything even if he wasn't sure as to why, just yet.  
Roy shuffled over from the corner he'd been talking to Ollie in and sat down in between Jason and Dinah silently. A hand reached over and squeezed his thigh.  
'You okay, Harper?'  
Looking up at Jason, Roy smiled, feeling fresh tears build up again, he'd never felt so damn light.  
'Yeah. Yeah we're good. I'm good.' He replied, leaning over to kiss him gently, hitching a sob when he felt Jason reached up to stroke away the tear trails on his cheeks.  
'Good.' Jason muttered against his lips before deepening the kiss.  
'Ew, Kissy Dadas, ew, ew, ew!' Pip squealed crawling over to shuffle in between them to get in on the affection too. 'Me here.'  
'Yes, yes you're here Pip.' Roy laughed, breaking away to pick his son up and squeeze him in a bone crushing hug.  
'Ack! Me no breathe!'  
His fathers chuckled and settled him down between them as Bruce started to dish out presents with a lot less formality than tradition dictated. 

It pleased Jason to no end. Smiling he watched, Alfred hand over a small box to Ma Kent from where they had both stood to one side by the door.  
The butler had tried to persuade the woman to join the rest of the guests but Ma Kent had merely swatted him and rolled her eyes.  
'Alfred, you are not leaving me to sit with the children and grandchildren. Besides, if I can't help you out when am I going to get the chance to gossip with you? I live for our chats over a cup of tea in the pantry.'  
'I do not gossip, Martha. I merely inform you of the family's progress or lack there of.'  
'Indeed and I offer the same information regarding my family. That's called gossiping where I'm from, Alfred.'  
'I do not gossip, I merely offer my advice.'  
'Last time, you suggested putting Bruce and Clark on behaviour charts?'  
'Indeed I did and I stand by my suggestion. One is never to old, to correct ones behaviour. Besides if we hadn't of had that discussion we would never have arranged the play date between Masters Clark and Bruce.'  
'They did enjoy themselves.'

Jason smiled when he saw Martha gasp at a string of pearls before allowing him to put them on her. They really were the parents and grandparents to everyone in the room.  
The proof in itself was the amount of gifts that piled in front of them, much to the older couples disapproval who kept scolding them all. 'Oh you shouldn't have!'  
Pip was probably the next one to be throughly spoilt and Jason had not prepared himself for how delighted he would be to see the smile on Pip's face as he ripped through paper with genuine elated gasps of surprise at everything he got. The boy was even grateful for socks. He made him feel proud that such a thankful little boy was his son. Sure he had never had anything remotely resembling this at his age but yet again he found himself swearing that Pip would never experience, never know what happened to him. Pip would grow up and Pip would grow up happy.  
'Jason? Might I have a word?'  
Looking up at Clark who smelt like he'd been sharing a bottle of Bourbon with Bruce.  
'Erm sure? Roy, watch Pip for a sec. I gotta have a chat with Clark.'  
Roy looked up suspiciously before nodding slowly.  
'Sure. Everything okay?'  
Watching Clark saunter away Jason shrugged and made to follow him.  
'Only one way to find out.'

'Another one for Pip!' Bruce announced smiling as he handed over the neatly wrapped gift to the boy who gasped in surprise like he'd just won the lottery.  
'Pour me?'  
'For you.' Roy reassured him with a grin. Taking the green parcel he read the gift tag and felt his mouth go dry. He needed Jason, but Jason had gone.  
'Who ish it?' Pip asked head butting his Dada's arm lightly to gain his attention.  
'Erm' clearing his throat Roy looked up at Dinah before looking across at Ollie who was trying to look like he wasn't watching them.  
'This one is from Grandpa and Teeta.'  
Grinning, Pip took the present carefully into his chubby little hands, tearing the paper. He revealed a collection of small stuffed toys that Roy vaguely recognised as being from a book.  
'Oh wows!' Pip cried in elation lifting a witch, a cat, dog, bird and frog into his arms. 'Room on  
Broom, Dada! Lookie!'  
Roy smiled and nodded, inspecting the little stuffed toys. That was the book, he remembered now. Jason was far better at keeping track of which character belonged to which book than he did.  
'Fank you Teeta. Fank you Grandpa.'  
Oliver blinked, suddenly feeling very awkward and the discomfort from his discussion with Roy hadn't quite dissipated yet. Roy had given him a white chip. It was to show commitment he'd been told but right now it felt like lead in his pocket.  
'Um, sure.' He mumbled before getting up and leaving the room.  
'Grandpa?'  
'Ssh it's okay Pip.' Roy soothed pressing his lips to his son's head.

Bruce watched the exchange with interest, before noticing that Jason was no longer sat with Roy. Damian caught his eye and signalled over to the right. There stood by the window deep in conversation was Jason and Clark. Experience dictated that this was very, very bad, especially when Jason smiled. Jason smiled, that smile. The smile he had when he was up to no good, which usually meant something was going to explode.  
Before he could make a move though Jason and Clark parted ways. Smirking at Bruce's suspicious glare, Jason offered him a taunting wave before sitting back down next to Roy.  
''What are you up to?' Roy muttered into his ear only for Jason to just grin in response.  
'Now, now Harper. I always have the best intentions.'  
'Tell that to the eight heads in a duffel bag. Ow!'  
Rubbing his sore ear from where Jason had clipped him, Roy watched Bruce set his jaw and rise to his feet. Oh God.

An expertly wrapped, rather large present was brought out from behind the tree and the smirk on Bruce's face didn't give Roy an awful lot of hope for what was in it.  
'Pip? Come see what's in here!'  
Completely oblivious to the slight tension between the adults, Pip nodded and dashed over to rip at the paper. The Batkids, except Jason, all exchanged knowing smirks and Roy and Wally shared the same fearful gaze.  
Everyone watched as Pip ripped through the paper before stepping back, eyes wide in amazement.  
There amongst the destroyed wrapping paper was a mini, plastic fantastic, Batmobile.  
'Oh wows. Matbobile. You has a Matbobile likes Batman.' Bending down Pip ran his hand along the bonnet before looking up at Bruce questioningly.  
'You is grumpy like Batman, Grampy.'  
'Well, I must admit I did not predict Pip sussing B out.' Tim muttered to Kon and Bart who both laughed before silencing themselves when Barry and Iris glared at them.  
Bruce looked like he'd just been hit by a truck before managing to collect himself and motioning towards the toy.  
'Why don't you take it for a spin, Pip?' He coaxed, surprised that Jason wasn't glaring at him half as much as he thought he might. In fact he looked, amused?  
Nodding enthusiastically, Pip clambered into the drivers seat with a squeal so high pitched it was only a few levels below only being able to be heard by Titus.

For the best part of an hour everyone sat and watched Pip ride around the rather large room in his new toy. Pressing the buttons which actually flashed and made noises. Jason may have glared at Bruce for that one.  
A knock came at the door.  
Loud and booming.  
The room became silent as Alfred was heard answering and only the trained ears could tell the surprise in the butler's voice.  
'I have a visitor for Master James. Apparently it is very important.' Alfred announced just as Oliver slunk back in to see what the commotion was all about.  
All eyes turned to glare at Oliver.  
'Me? Alfie?' Pip asked climbing out of he Batmobile to toddle up to Alfred who nodded sedately and took hold of his hand.  
'Indeed, Young Sir. If you would care to follow me to the drawing room? I must also stress that good behaviour will be required.'  
'Yes Alfie.' Pip replied with a very serious nod, throwing a look at his parents for reassurance as he was lead out of the living room.

'Come on.' Jason muttered, the only one to not be silently giving Oliver death threats as he grabbed hold of Roy's hand and hoisted him to his feet. Noting the boyish grin on his partner's face, Roy cast a final glance at Oliver before frowning at Jason.  
'What have you done?'  
'Sssh just follow me. It's a surprise!'  
Roy swallowed down the knot of dread in his throat and followed obediently. Somehow Jason claiming to have a surprise did not fill him with a whole lot of hope that this wasn't going to be another turkey episode. Damnit Jason.  
The rest of the heroes looked at each other before everyone clambered to their feet and made for the door. Wanting to know what the hell was going on just as much as Roy did.

Roy gasped and squeezed Jason's hand as they walked into the drawings room.  
'Oh Jaybird. Bruce is gonna kill you.'  
'Batman don't kill, Harper. Seriously maim? Maybe?' Jason chuckled sneaking a kiss to his cheek.  
Pip was still holding onto Alfred's hand, frozen to the spot.  
There stood by the marble mantelpiece, was Superman. In full costume.  
'Merry Christmas, Pip. Santa tells me that you have been a very good boy this year?'  
A high pitched noise that arguably was just a rush of air, left the boy's trembling lips before the toddler started to vibrate, not just vibrate, he was actually starting to blur.  
Suddenly noticing his parents, Pip shrieked and charged towards Roy and Jason. Barrelling into their legs he turned back to gaze at Superman with eyes as wide as saucers.  
'Dadas. Nuperman! He real one!'  
Nodding Roy bent down and took hold of his son's hand with a grin.  
'Yes and he's come to see you, Pip. Shall we go say hello?'  
Pip nodded slowly, letting Roy walk him up to his hero.  
'Superman, this is Pip.' Roy introduced the boy, thoroughly enjoying the game when Clark smiled and bent down to reach his hand out to the toddler.  
'W-welcome Wayne Menterpirses' Pip whispered in hushed tones, reaching out his free hand to take hold of Superman's to shake it.  
'I hear you've been a very brave boy and had a new family?'  
Pip frowned a little at this. He didn't understand what was new about his family but he knew who Superman meant. Letting go of Roy's hand Pip looked back up at Superman with a huge grin.  
'I had two Dadas. Dada Jay and Dada Roy. They looks after me. I had Gruffalo beds at ma house but ma room at ma Grampy's has you on it!'  
Cutting himself off Pip lifted his arms to signal that he would like to be picked up. Another gasp escaped him when Superman complied and lifted him into his arms. Running his small hand over the 'S' Pip smiled and buried his face into it.

It was at this moment that the rest of the clan bounded through.Tim was the first to arrive and literally shrieked before tugging on Kon and Bart like a child Pip's age.  
'Oh my God! Oh my God! Kon are you seeing this?'  
'Oh my God.' Kon dead panned turning to throw a look at Kara and Ma Kent who seemed to be melting at the sight.  
Damian seemed uninterested now it had been confirmed the visitor wasn't a Social Worker and did not appreciate Cass pulling him into a bear hug as she took in the scene. It was Superman? Everyone had seen Superman before and quite frankly he was annoying and the preteen would gladly offer his services when Alfred's rule expired and his father killed him at New Year.  
Dick, Kori and Wally were jumping up and down like a bunch of fangirls which confused Damian even more because last time he checked only Drake fell into that category with the Superfamily, and possibly his father, on occasion.  
The rest of league were all wetting themselves watching the look on Bruce's face. Bruce had given Pip a Batmobile, Jason had brought along Superman. It was clear that Jason had won this round of who was going to piss the other off more by miles. 

Everyone was so wrapped up in the event only Martha saw Oliver leaning against the wall, eyes glued on Jason and Roy as they talked to Superman with Pip, arms around each other, smiling.  
'Aw man I wish I had my camera. Bart, go get my camera. Quick!' Tim gushed as his friend merely rolled his eyes before zooming off to do as bidden and reappearing with the camera.  
The corners of Oliver's mouth twitched upwards slightly as he watched Tim fall into photographer mode. He watched when Jason and Roy spotted what Tim was doing and posed with Pip and Clark looking like a celebrity family off the cover of a magazine, instead of two delinquents and an orphan. Martha moved to go stand by the man deep in thought and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Tragedy has touched every soul in this room. God bestows happiness fleetingly, a man who has known great sorrow may indeed be the only one capable of truly knowing it's worth. Wouldn't you agree son?'  
Martha didn't wait for a response, instead she simply inclined her head and retreated back to continue watching the spectacle with Alfred, chuckling when Pip asked Superman if they could go flying. Sliding a look over at Oliver she saw the man reach into his pocket and take out a white chip, rolling it around in his hand.  
'Do my eyes deceive me or has one been meddling again, Martha?' Alfred asked, a sly smile spreading across his face when Oliver looked up to see Pip shriek in delight when his fathers both allowed him to go flying with Superman.  
'No crossing borders, or seas and definitely no going into space.' Jason informed Clark with a curt nod, Roy just chuckling by his side as Superman carried their son to the window and then vanished out of it.  
'Please don't drop him.' Jason yelled after them.  
Oliver smirked and unconsciously stepped forwards.  
'I have no idea what you are implying, Alfred. I merely offered a helping hand.' Martha replied batting her eyelashes innocently.

With the spectacle gone, the room slowly began to empty. Tim had dashed off to his room to work on the pictures he had taken with Kon hot on his tail.  
'Bedroom door is to be kept open Timothy!' Bruce called after the teen who paused on the stairs turning to blink at Kon in confusion until the penny dropped.  
'Er, um, sure.' Tim mumbled, blushing so much even the tips of his ears had turned a deep shade of pink before carrying on up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.  
'You never made me keep my door open?' Dick observed walking past with Kori who burst out laughing and slapped him playfully on the arm.  
'Richard!'  
Bruce swallowed down a shudder and watched yet another of his children disappear upstairs.  
'Come on Kor, let's go watch Netflix while we wait for Pip to get back.'  
'Dick! Set a good example for your brother.' Bruce called after him before remembering what his eldest had just said. 'And keep your bedroom door open!'  
Roy and Wally shuffled about looking a little bit lost.  
Throwing his old teammate a look Wally shrugged and motioned outside.  
'Snow ball fight? We can drag Damian, Kara and Bart along too?'  
Roy nodded slowly before offering Wally a weak smile.  
'Thanks.'  
'What for you idiot? Come on let's round up the troops.'  
Catching the conversation Damian scowled before storming over to his father and placing his hands on his hips.  
'Father, if I must participate in throwing frozen water, again, with my brothers' friends, I demand that Colin is invited to alleviate my plight.'  
Bruce frowned down at his son before sighing, his headache was slowly building.  
'Damian, I can't take you to Gotham right no-'  
'We'll take Damian to go and collect his little friend.' Iris spoke up, moving with Diana to smile down at the preteen who pinched the bridge of his nose, an adorable copy of his father.  
'Colin is not my friend. He is my ally.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it's here, the end of the story.
> 
> Wow. For an idea that started out as a one shot it has really grown into something.
> 
> There is an epilogue after this that leads into the sequel I am starting to construct in my head.

Late afternoon turned into early evening. Damian arrived back with Colin and he too then disappeared to his bedroom. Bruce was grateful that he at least didn't have to worry about what his youngest was up to, well, that was until he remembered exactly what else his son could get up to and hollered up the stairs for his door to be left open too.  
Time past without incident, expect once, when Jason was heard yelling through the manor.  
'BRUCE! Why'd you make Dick keep his door open? BRUCE! Make Dick stop! His room is next to mine and I don't want to see little Dick on the way to it! BRUCE make him stoooop!!'  
Dick stopped. Dick stopped when Roy and Wally charged through said open bedroom door and deposited a bucket of snow on top of Dick and Kori before Wally spirited himself and Roy away.  
Bruce regretted the open door rule and poured more bourbon into his glass as his children rioted.  
Everyone expected Oliver to be up in arms again but the man just sat and looked out of the window his grandson had flown out of. He refused the glass of wine Barry offered him and quite frankly the rest of the League were growing concerned by their friends contrary behaviour.

Aside from starting the fallout between Dick and the bucket of snow, Jason played no part in the current mayhem. Sadly no one realised this and Bruce was stood yelling his second eldest's name as he tried in vain to restore some order.  
Jason appeared at the top of he stairs, finally dressed in the suit everyone had forgotten about. Straightening his tie the young man quirked an eyebrow at Bruce.  
'You bellowed?'  
'Um.' For once Bruce was lost for words, and one by one, the rest of the Batkids skidded to a halt in the hallway to stare at their brother in wonder. Jason was more than a little perturbed by this and folded his arms with a scowl.  
'What? What have I done now?'  
Smirking Cass turned Damian the right way up and placed him gently down with a pat on the head. Making her way up the stairs she brushed imaginary dirt from her brother's shoulders, her smile increasing.  
'You wear a suit better than Tim.' Came a soft mumble.  
This both thrilled Jason and horrified Tim who glared at Cassandra in betrayal.  
'I love you, little sis.' Jason chuckled, pulling her into an uncharacteristic bear hug that rivalled Dick's  
'Big sister.' Cass smiled into his chest.  
'Heh. Don't push your luck.'

Just as the recent riot had been subdued and Alfred began his muttering a about dinner.  
Pip arrived back all smiles and giggles, rambling on about flying over Gotham at the rate of knots. Superman was given a heroes send off, everyone stood out on Wayne Manor's steps, waving goodbye with Pip.  
Clark appeared a few minutes later with a self satisfied smirk when Bruce openly glared at him.  
'Uncle Kon Dada! You been in toilet long time. Missed Nuperman!' Pip scolded moving to stand by Bruce, little hands on his hips as he too glared in disapproval. Clark couldn't help but chuckle, the kid was a Wayne alright. Give him a few years and he'd be just as terrifying as the rest of the clan.  
'Oh darn. I really wanted to see Superman. He is the coolest!'  
Nodding his approval, Pip skipped away, oblivious to the pained look his grandfather was giving him.

'So how is Bedlam? Anymore escaped turkeys?' Clark asked, placing a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder who just shrugged him off.  
'Roy and Wally dumped snow on Dick and Koriand'r. The kids had another fight and Jason has finally decided to wear his suit. I'd bet any money that Arkham has had a smoother day.'  
Clark nodded in sympathy and slowly shepherded Bruce back into the best living room to join everyone else.  
Roy was deep in conversation with Dick and Wally, smiling at something that was said. Damian was stood in the far corner with Colin who looked like he was seriously debating if staying with the nuns was better for his mental health. Tim and Kon were playing about with Pip's Batmobile with Bart, who totally wasn't tempted to use his super speed to push it with his friends sat inside.  
The girls were busy relieving Bruce of his wine supply, shooting disapproving glares at Jason who was having a full on tickle fight with Kori on the couch.  
'I've never seen Jace so accepting of physical contact.' Bruce pondered following Clark's gaze. 'He flinches if I so much as touch his shoulder.'  
Pursing his lips at his friends confession Clark opened his mouth to reply before frowning and giving Barry a questioning look who just shrugged in reply.  
'Um Bruce? Where's Pip and Ollie?'  
'Fuck.'  
It took a lot for Bruce Wayne to swear.

Oliver was sat at the kitchen table, rolling that damned white chip around in his hands. Roy had explained it to him. The white chip represented acceptance of the problem, a promise to change, a commitment. He didn't trust him. Roy had lied time and time again and was he such a bad person to not believe him? Sure he was his son but how many times? How many times did Ollie have to be lied to and hurt before telling Roy he was in his own was okay?  
Everyone was so quick to judge but what else was he meant to do? Sit back and watch his son slowly destroy himself and just accept it? Hell no, he'd rather be painted as the bad guy.  
It's what worried him now. What was going to happen to Roy if all of this went tits up? Jason was hardly stable, no one could dispute that, and the stand the Batfamily was taking, to him, seem delusional. 

'Duice?'  
Frowning Oliver looked down to his right to see Pip looking up at him expectantly.  
'Duice Grandpa. Pwease?'  
Nodding slowly Oliver cast a helpless glance around the kitchen to find that both Alfred and Ma Kent had disappeared. He was completely alone with a toddler and bizarrely that was more terrifying than any villain he had ever faced.  
'Er sure? Um okay. Do you know where the juice is kept Pip?'  
'In fridge.' The boy deadpanned, giving Oliver the same look his Uncle Tim gave the press when he was asked a stupid question.  
'Of course it is.' Oliver replied with a brief nod. Standing up he moved to walk over to the fridge but a small hand tugged at his jacket, stopping him in his tracks.  
'You has hold my hand in titchin!'  
That sounded a little odd, after all hadn't the boy wandered in here on his own? Devious. Roy was clearly rubbing off on him. Letting out a very tired sigh, Oliver reached down and took hold of a small, chubby hand that despite numerous wet wipes was still sticky. Pip's eyes widened and he grinned up at his grandfather with pure joy. The look threw Oliver a little, he remembered Roy giving him that look, a very long time ago.  
Shaking he memories from his head, he lead the boy slowly over to the fridge and retrieved a carton of orange juice.  
'No. Dat Grampy's. Me had mango mango!'  
Mango mango? Frowning Oliver replaced the orange juice and foraged around until he found a carton with brightly coloured parrots labelled mango juice. Pip let out a squeal of delight as the carton was placed on the counter.  
'Ma Dada Roy and me's duice. Mango mango!'

Oliver forced a smile before beginning to forage around in the cupboards looking for the glasses.  
Heh, yeah, that was right, Roy loved mango juice. Him and Dick had this stupid dance to some tune they got off an advert. Oh, glancing down the smile became genuine. when he spotted Pip wiggling about singing mango mango, it was the same song Roy used to sing. Did he still sing it? He must do for Pip to know it. He could picture Roy and Pip dancing around with a carton of mango juice with Jason cooking, yes probably cooking, maybe French toast, looking like he wanted to put his face in the frying pan. Jason wouldn't approve of such silliness so early if he was as bad in the morning as he was when he was Robin.  
Chuckling softly to himself Oliver finally found a glass and began unscrewing the top of the carton. Roy stopped singing the mango song once addiction had gotten its claws into him. The prospect of the son he had lost singing the song again, at least gave him a bit of hope that the white chip actually might mean something, might.

'No Grandpa me little!' Pip gasped staring at the glass in horror just as the juice was about to pour into it. Frowning again, Oliver looked down at the glass in confusion before he realised. Glass was breakable. Roy would never forgive him and Jason would probably actually kill him if Pip broke it and cut himself.  
'Oh, yes of course. Silly me. Do you have a special cup Pip?'  
'Silly Grandpa!' Pip giggled shaking his head in amusement before pointing at another cupboard with a sticky finger. Seriously how did this child get so sticky? 'Alfie say dat my cupboard.'  
'Oh. Right okay.'  
This really was like fumbling around a minefield in the dark. He had to admit though, the toddler could vocalise extremely well for his age. Opening the indicated cupboard he poured some juice into a bright red beaker and handed it to Pip with a soft smile.  
'Here you go Champ.'

He had done something wrong. Pip's lips formed a pout and his chin began to wobble. Oh no, please no.  
'Pip what's the matter? You like mango juice?'  
'Not my cup.' Pip stropped, tears beginning to well in his eyes and Oliver panicked. No, no anything but that. Scrambling around the cupboard he started taking out all the beakers he could find but none met with the toddler's approval and each time brought him closer and closer to the impending tantrum.  
'I want my cup!' Pip screeched, fat tears plopped onto his cheeks and he flinched away when Oliver reached out to comfort him and threw himself down onto the ground.  
'Bad Grandpa. Bad bad BAD!'  
The boy yelled at the top of his lungs, crying hysterically. Oliver had no clue what to do. He had got out every single damn beaker in that cupboard and none of them were right. He had tried, he really had, but now it was just blowing up in his face and oh fuck. Everyone was going to think he had upset the kid on purpose. Kneeling down he tried in vain to calm the situation but with every second that past by without the specific cup appearing Pip got louder and louder.  
'Pip? What's the matter?'  
Bruce appeared in the doorway, looking down at his grandson in concern before turning to raise a quizzical eyebrow at Oliver.climbing to his feet.Oliver shrugged and motioned to the rainbow of plastic lining the kitchen counter.  
'He wanted some juice. So I poured him some mango juice like he asked but I haven't used the right cup? I have taken out every single beaker I can find Bruce but none of them are right?'  
Oliver looked on the verge of tears himself and Bruce's lips formed a silent 'oh' before he sauntered over to the dish washer and brought out a blue beaker. Superman blue, of course.  
'He has a favourite cup. The blue one.' Bruce explained before picking up the red beaker which had been hurled across the room and transferring the juice. 'Here you go, Squirt. No more tears okay or your dad will have me strung up.'

Oliver watched blankly as Bruce knelt down and handed the beaker over to Pip who was immediately smiling and singing the mango song again. A cold feeling pooled in his stomach. Bruce had got along with Roy all day as well. More than once he had found the pair laughing and joking in a corner, Bruce slapping the lad on the shoulder with a fond smile. A smile that belonged to him not Bruce.  
'Ollie?' Lifting his eyes Oliver frowned at the hand that tested on his shoulder.  
'He'll get there. It took Jason months for me to be allowed even a few hours with Pip unsupervised.'  
Snorting Oliver shook his head and watched Pip drinking his juice happily.  
'Guess I'll see you next Christmas then Bruce?'  
This earned a knowing smirk from his friend before he took hold of the toddler's hand and lead him back out of the kitchen.  
'Come on Pip lets go find your Dadas.' Throwing a final look at Oliver, Bruce turned to leave. 'Roy's a good kid, Ollie, he'll come around. Just be patient with him.'  
That cold feeling twisted in Oliver's stomach.  
Bruce had Jason and Roy and Pip. He was stood alone in the kitchen as Bruce lead Pip away with just a stupid plastic chip in his pocket. It wasn't fair. Bruce didn't even know the origin of the mango song he was singing along to.  
Grumbling to himself, Oliver gave up, poured himself a glass of wine and sulked back over to the kitchen table, ignoring anyone who came in, including Alfred.

After managing to disentangle himself from Kori and deposit her on Dick, (Grayson had his uses who knew?) Jason had managed to slip away from the best living room again, dragging Roy along with him. The redhead was more than a little confused and really was not impressed at being manhandled down dark, winding hallways, the manor was like a freaking rabbit warren. Finally, Jason came to a stop and pushed him inside a room. Flicking on the light, Roy studied his new surroundings in frustrated fascination.  
'Where the hell are we?'  
'The linen cupboard. Only Alfred knows about this hiding place.' Jason answered as if that explained the meaning the life.  
'The linen cupboard?'  
'Uh huh just, don't touch anything. Alfred will kill me if the sheets get soiled.'  
Roy blinked around the 'cupboard' in disbelief, eyes scanning the rows of neatly folded bed sheets, blankets, pillowcases,towels and tablecloths, it was like an entire aisle at Walmart. A rather large ironing board stood in the far corner and the air was laced with lavender and starch.  
'The linen cupboard? Shit Jaybird this cupboard is the size of our bedroom back at the apartment!'  
Frowning Jason seemed to ponder this before shrugging nonchalantly.  
'S'pose? I think this might be a tad larger actually.'  
His carefree air suddenly vanished and Jason took a step towards Roy doing that weird stare-y thing that made Roy feel like he had X-ray vision.  
'You don't like the apartment do you?'

Huffing a breath, Roy shook his head and reached up to brush a lock of white hair off Jason's forehead.  
'I don't hate it Jaybird.'  
'Yes you do. Don't lie to me.'  
'I'm not lying!' Roy shot back hurriedly knowing that a sure fire way of setting Jason off was to let him think he was being lied to.  
'It's just- small, y'know? When- if I ever had a kid. I thought it would happen the normal way? I'd get married to some girl, we'd buy a house in the suburbs with a cute little garden and then we'd have kids, like the normal way?' Biting his lip Roy hung his head, knowing exactly how that sounded, what he sounded like. He expected Jason to yell at him, lecture him for having such a narrow minded view, question him.  
Instead, a soft chuckle danced along the starched white cotton around him.  
Lifting his eyes, Roy frowned at Jason who looked like he wanted to fuck him instead of fuck him up.  
'Really? You? That's what you thought would happen? With the life you lead?'  
Now Roy felt even more ashamed and shrugged a shoulder silently.  
'Well, yeah? I'm sorry. I know it's shitty, I know. It's just, hard, to break away from the picture in your head of how summit is meant to happen. After everything, I still thought that would happen.'  
The laughter increased and in all honesty it was starting to grate on Roy's fragile nerves.  
'Well, you kinda messed that one up when you fucked me? I hope you've already noticed but I'm a dude Harper? Only way you getting kids the normal way is if we somehow end up those crack werewolf stories online, and even then? You'd totally be the omega not me.'  
Snorting Roy punched his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder, a chuckle of his own escaping his lips.  
'You asshole!' Grinning like the devil Roy leant in closer and nipped Jason's nose. 'I can't believe you read that stuff!'  
'Can hardly take a paperback with me on patrol, so I read stuff on my phone? Seriously, the Internet has helped make many an observation job more bearable.'

Jason smirked before shaking his head and shooting Roy a serious look.  
' I can't give you biological kids, being kinda dead means I can't marry you, however, I can give you, your er 'cute little garden,' just not in the suburbs.'  
Digging into the pocket of his jacket he produced a small gold key and pushed it into Roy's hand.  
Roy just stared and stared some more.  
'W- what?'  
'It's the key to the Penthouse it's huge. There's a rooftop garden. Or so I'm told, I er, heh, have never actually been up there. Dick could give you a better description though. Rents only a little more than what we pay now. Bruce wanted to just give it us but then it'd be his gift not mine and I ain't a scrounger.'  
Smiling softly Jason leant forwards and brushed a soft kiss against Roy's gobsmacked lips.  
'Y-you-' swallowing Roy shook his head and looked up at him in concern. 'You asked Bruce for this? When?'  
'Merry Christmas, Lover.'  
'You talked to Bruce? Asked him-'  
'Stop ruining Christmas Harper.' Jason interrupted pushing Roy up against the white bedsheets and kissing him full throttle. 

Groaning Roy opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, hands slipping up to twirl in dark curls before he pulled away.  
'Er, Jay? The linen?'  
Gasping Jason jumped back, pulling Roy towards the door as if the wooden shelves were suddenly electrified.  
'Shit Roy don't fuck up the linen! Alfred can smell creases!'  
'You started it!' huffed Roy, flicking his pony tail like one of the girls out of the Loreal adverts and pushing Jason back out into the hallway.  
'By the way, you totally would be the omega!'  
'Would not!'  
'What!'

Freezing the couple turned to see Tim staring at them with wide eyed terror.  
What the hell was the brat even doing down here?  
'What about Darkseid?'  
Oh shit.  
Exchanging looks with each other Jason and Roy tried to come up with a viable explanation for using the word omega that didn't link them to werewolves or real life villains.  
' Darkseid? Roy what's going on down here?'  
As if things couldn't get any worse, Dinah had appeared by Tim's shoulder looking between all three of them in concern.  
Perfect, just perfect.  
'Roy said Jason was an omega!' Tim explained narrowing his eyes at his brother's boyfriend threateningly. 'If my brother is in trouble and you're hiding it from me? I will find out and I will cu-'  
'Omegaverse Timmy?' Jason interrupted, giving up and decided he was already labelled a freak and hell being more of one was better than bringing Darkseid into well, anything.  
Tim blinked up at Jason blankly before returning to glaring daggers at Roy.  
'Seriously Replacement? You're a teenager? What the hell do you do with your internet connection?'  
Scoffing, Tim stuck his nose in the air and began stomping back up the stairs.  
'B, sent me to tell you that when you're done hiding in the linen cupboard dinner is being served. Oh and yes he does know about this hiding place too. Try again.'  
'Bastard.' Jason muttered not entirely sure if that was aimed at Tim, Bruce, or both?  
'Ahem.'  
Smiling sweetly when the remaining boys looked up at her Dinah folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
'When you two are finished playing werewolves, Roy? I have a job for you in the kitchen.' Turning to leave Dinah chuckled at the beetroot faces Roy and Jason were sporting. 'Oh dears, I know how to use an Internet connection and for the record? Omega, both of you. Roy did I stutter? Kitchen, now!'  
'Both of us being omega could work?' Roy offered an olive branch as they began making there way back up towards the kitchen.  
'No, it wouldn't. The entire point of the argument was giving you biological kids you Idiot! Now please can we shut up about it? Your freaking mom knows about it. I need to wash my mind in bleach.'  
'Yeah, nothing new there Jaybird and Dinah is not my mom.'  
'Yeah right.'

 

'Ollie?'  
Lifting his head Oliver noticed Roy stood in front of him, one hand lazily resting on a hip. His sleeves were rolled up and Oliver couldn't help but look at the track marks on his forearms, Roy had always hidden them before?  
'Ollie? You okay? No offence but your kinda out doing Jay on the spacey out thing?'  
Swallowing Oliver nodded, swirling the last of his wine around the glass thoughtfully.  
'Yeah. Just tired.'  
Tired, it was actually was a fairly good description. Tired was exactly what he was, he was so tired of everything.  
'Huh well, er, Dinah sent me to come fetch you. Foods being served and as lunch was an epic fail everyone's kinda hungry. Why she couldn't come fetch you herself though I have no idea.'  
Roy mumbled at the rate of knots, like he always did when he was nervous and Oliver didn't miss how the boy tried to slyly push away the wine glass.  
A small smirk tugged at Oliver's lips.  
'No, I can't imagine why Dinah would do this.' Chuckling Oliver stood and motioned for them both to leave. 'Shall we?'  
Roy glanced awkwardly at the door before shrugging stiffly and following behind.  
'Jason made more Egg Nog. I'm glad everyone likes it. I told him everyone would like it but he never believes me. It's a lovely recipe he uses, it was his step-mom's or something and-'  
'You love him.'  
Blinking Roy cut off yet another nervous ramble and dropped his gaze, not daring to see the look at Oliver.  
'I'm sorry.'  
Sighing Oliver couldn't help but roll his eyes before patting Roy softly on the shoulder.  
'You may be an insufferable idiot Roy Harper but don't think me fool enough to believe that you aren't intelligent. You know that is not what I meant. Stop trying to make me the big bad wolf. I only ever wanted what was best for you.'  
Roy bristled at that but Oliver gave him no time to start an argument. The soft pat turned into a shove and the two made their way to the dining room. Hopefully this time the meal would remain animal free.

Defying everyone's apprehensions, they finally managed to eat without a mini-drama kicking off. Sitting back in his chair Bruce surveyed his family and friends all sat chatting amongst themselves, even Tim and Damian were managing a conversation without death threats, although casual physical harm had been mentioned once or twice.  
Bruce smiled and let his eyes slide to Jason who was sat in between Roy and Dick, laughing as his older brother tried and failed at persuading Pip to use cutlery.  
All of his children were here. It was Christmas and everyone was here. This had never, ever happened to him before.

'So Christmas finally over and we survived.' Roy chuckled leaning over to steal a kiss from Jason who snorted in reply.  
'God yes. I just can't wait to get outta here and not see anyone for a month. How does Europe sound?'  
Roy nodded and gave him an empathic smile, he knew how hard spending just a few days at the manor had been. Oliver still hadn't been entirely forgiven for forcing the stay on his Jaybird, it wasn't fair.  
'We're going home Jaybird. First thing I promise. Most of the stuff is already packed up in the car.'  
Smiling Jason nodded and the two silently agreed that the prospect of packing up the rest of their stuff and finally having somewhere permanent, an actual home was more than a little exciting.

'Oh Jay? I think that you're forgetting that you'll be back here next week?' Tim called over the table with a devilish grin. Frowning in confusion Jason shook his head and glanced up at Dick for clarification but received nothing more than a shoulder hug and a sloppy kiss to the forehead.  
'Ew no Uncle Ickie. Kissy ew!'  
Chuckling Dick grinned and gave his nephew a kiss of his own, much to the toddler's distaste who cried 'Ew Uncle Ickie!' In protest.  
Then it dawned on Jason, closing his eyes he fought down a whimper.  
'Oh man, it's Pip's birthday next week.'  
'Bingo!' Tim grinned, thoroughly enjoying the tormented expression on his brother's face until a deep cough caught their attention.  
'As much as I have enjoyed having you here, Jason. I don't believe the manor can withstand another visit so soon and I would like to see it survive a few more years yet.'  
Bruce cut in, hoping that turning the focus on to himself would ease the tension building. His second eldest glanced up at him and nodded stiffly before stabbing a carrot pointedly with his fork.  
'Might I suggest going out somewhere to celebrate Pip's 2nd Birthday?'  
'Pip, Pip, Pip. Look Grandpa, mango mango.'  
Glancing at his son waving his beaker at Oliver in triumph, Jason pursed his lips before throwing a glance at his adopted father.  
'No where posh and none of that reserving the whole restaurant bullpoop. I want Pip to have a normal birthday party with cake and party hats. We go and eat at a normal place like a normal family, yeah?'  
The room fell silent, all eyes focused entirely on Jason, had he seriously just called the Waynes his family? Out loud? In public?  
Nodding Bruce shrugged and took a sip of bourbon, putting on a show of looking like he was thinking the proposal over and Jason hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. His son's eyes fixed on him the entire time.  
'Hmm, yes, I would say that those are agreeable terms. Very well. I shall leave the arrangements up to you Jace, just let me know the time and place.'

Nodding stiffly Jason dropped his gaze and shoved the carrot he'd been assaulting into his mouth with a grunt. 'Deal.'  
The room fell into a mixture of easy conversation, Damian calling over the table, demanding that Colin stayed the night.  
Bruce's eyes fell back to Jason who was having a rather heated conversation with Roy who seemed to be trying to convince him that it was okay for Jason to have a glass of wine.  
This seemed as better time as any. Clearing his throat, Bruce tapped his glass and waited for the room to fall silent again. Looking around Bruce smiled at his family and friends and raised a hand.  
'I'm not one for long speeches.'  
A few snorts and eye rolls spread amongst the gathered vigilantes who knew damn well that that was a lie, but Bruce chose to ignore them.  
'I'd just like to say I have enjoyed everyone's company today. It has been - entertaining. Before we call it a night I would be grateful if you would all join me on the back patio for some fireworks I have arranged?'  
The last part of his sentence almost stuck in his throat forcing Bruce to push the words out with halted certainty. He hated fireworks, the bangs sending him right back to the night of his parents death. The silence that carried on after his announcement suggested that his friends and family held similar unpleasant associations with fireworks too. He knew they would all rally around and follow him outside though, not one of them would admit to being frightened and that was exactly what he was aiming for.

No one spoke a word. The only response was the scrape of Clark's chair as he stood, followed swiftly by everyone else who all stood and began to leave. All throwing each other apprehensive looks. Kon grabbed hold of Tim's hand tightly before leading the stony faced teenager out. Damian was doing his damnedest to look unconcerned, pulling out Colin's chair and forcing a smile at his friend who gazed up at him with wide eyes.  
Jason was still sat in his chair, his complexion pale, eyes fixed on the table cloth, unseeing. Roy glanced at Wally who looked at Dick who nodded towards Pip. No words were needed. With a brief nod Wally smiled at Kori and the pair each took a chubby hand, leading the excitable toddler out, who was the only one genuinely looking forward to the event.  
'Firework go bang and lights.' Pip giggled, bouncing up and down as he walked along. Wally forced a tight smile and nodded looking desperately over at Kori who smiled too.  
'That is right small child, they shall be beautiful.'  
'Jaybird? Jaybird? Come on we gotta go!'  
Roy knelt down next to Jason stroking soothing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. Jason swallowed before nodding slowly his eyes lifting from the table to look at Roy, begging.  
'Harper-'  
'I know. Come on,we gotta Jaybird.' Roy replied, throwing a look at Dick who nodded his assurance before hauling Jason to his feet. 'Come on big fella one foot in front of the other.'  
SlowlyJason made his way out, leaning heavily on Roy as they went, his complexion getting paler with each passing minute.  
Dick wasted no more time. With Jason safely out of earshot he grabbed hold of Bruce by the arm.  
'You and I are going to have a chat.'

Ma Kent was stood next to Alfred in the doorway which lead to the kitchen shaking her head in disbelief.  
'What on earth does he think he's doing?'  
Alfred inclined his head and watched Dick forcefully manoeuvre Bruce out into the hallway and gave a weary sigh.  
'Master Bruce assures me that he knows what he is doing.'  
'And you believe him?'  
Alfred merely sighed and motioned for Martha to walk with him.  
'Believing Master Bruce is what helps me sleep at night. Believing Master Bruce and giving him the benefit of the doubt is often why the laundry is completed at 3 am.'

'Unreal Bruce. You are completely un-fucking-real!' Dick yelled, arms flailing wildly around him.  
'Dick, keep your voice down!' Bruce chided in hushed tones but all he got in response was a death glare off his eldest son.  
'You don't want me to make a scene but fireworks is okay? Fireworks! How much have you had to drink B? You stink of Bourbon.'  
Bristling slightly Bruce rounded on Dick and stared the boy down, his jaw tense with barely contained anger.  
'Do not take that tone with me young man.'  
'Oh no. Don't you dare do that, do not shut down on me Bruce.' Swallowing down a knot of tears Dick shook his head and motioned back towards the now empty dining room.  
'Fireworks. You have arranged a fireworks display for a group of vigilantes, our friends? What on earth possessed you? Today was going well, we could have ended on a good note. Why have you done this?'  
'Because you told me to, Richard.'  
Dick just stared, jaw slack as he tried in vain to remember exactly when he had told the insufferable man that fireworks were a good idea and coming up with nothing.  
'Richard, you told me to show Jason that I can be weak too. This is what I am doing. No one in that room likes fireworks. What better way to show him than to make him see that not only me and his family but the entire Justice League get scared too.'  
Okay. Bruce had a point. That made sense. It was doing what he had told Bruce to do. Everyone would obviously be on edge, but Bruce was not seeing one fundamental flaw in his plan.  
'Jason died in an explosion Bruce!'  
Dick yelled right back shaking his head in exasperation when Bruce stilled and frowned slightly as if the thought had only just occurred to him.  
'Everyone else hears gunfire.'

The confused expression continued and Dick started to wonder how the hell this idiot was the 'World's Greatest Detective.' Sometimes Jason had a point, sometimes Bruce just failed.  
'Jason died in an explosion, what sound does a bomb make Bruce? Come on think really hard.'  
Bruce's eyes widened slightly before absolute despair washed over him.  
'You've set him up to fall Bruce. Jason is going to flip out in front of the Justice League just after we've managed to convince Oliver everything is fine.'  
Dick's voice wavered from shouting to a hitched sob, tears welling in his eyes at the mere thought of what was going to happen to the little brother. A little brother he had always tried his best to look out for, even if he hadn't always been particularly good at it.  
Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded slowly.  
'It's going to be fine, Dick'  
'B-but Little Wing-'  
'He's going to be fine, Dick. Go to Jason, keep him calm, I'll join you.'  
With that Bruce vanished leaving Dick to stare blankly at the empty space in front of him. Sighing Dick groaned and threw his head back in defeat.  
'Look after Jason, keep Jason calm. Why is it always me that has to keep Jason calm?'

Everyone was on the decking having awkward conversations, sipping drinks that Alfred and Ma Kent had served in the hopes of keeping the peace despite the tense atmosphere. Jason was sat on the steps with Roy and Tim who seemed to be trying to get Jason to talk, but not having much success. Walking over Dick sat next to Tim and patted Jason's shoulder.  
'It's going to be okay, Little Wing, B's got a plan.'  
Scoffing Jason shook his head, lifting watery eyes to watch Pip playing on the lawn with Wally and Kori.  
'It's his idea. Bastard.'  
'Like Dick said, it's going to be fine Jace.'  
All four boys startled and turned to see Bruce standing behind them with a blank expression. Without further word Bruce knelt down and looked Jason in the eye.  
'Hold your hand out son.'  
'I'm not your son. Stop trying.' Jason spat, tucking both hands beneath his armpits in a show of defiance. All the delicate ground work they had achieved over the last few days, gone because of one stupid idea and Bruce wanted to beat his head against a wall.  
'Open your hand son. Now.' Putting his lips Bruce tilted his head in the hopes of looking more approachable and tried again. 'I'm trying to help you. Please, let me help you Jason. You're my son, please just trust me this once and open your damn hand.'  
Jason's gaze penetrated into his own, searching, for what Bruce didn't know but whatever it was Jason found it. His eyes widening slightly at whatever it was. Slowly a trembling hand reached out towards him.  
'Y-you mean it.'  
It was a statement not a question. The realisation that Jason had been looking for deception stung. Swallowing heavily Bruce delved into the pocket of his suit pants and placed a couple of high tech looking rubbery plugs into Jason's out stretched hand.  
'I mean it.'

Jason looked down at the items in his hand and picked up one rubbery bud with a raised eyebrow.  
'Ear plugs?'  
'Well, yes, but these are hypersensitive, noise filtering surveillance ear plugs. They are the latest Wayne tech.'  
'And experimental!' Tim gasped staring at the ear plugs in absolute horror. 'They have been known to electrocute the wearer, it's why I shelved them!'  
'Wait.' Looking up at Bruce, Jason's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.'You want to electrocute my brain? Seriously?'  
Wincing Bruce looked decidedly uncomfortable as he nodded slowly and forced a small smile.  
'I can assure you that it would be just a little shock?'  
Jason scoffed and shook his head as he rolled around the earplugs in his palm thoughtfully.  
'Pah yeah, that what she said! 'Least last time I got put to sleep and bribed with chocolate pudding.'  
Tim frowned over at Roy who merely shrugged his confusion before shooting Jason a concerned look.  
Bruce however didn't hear as Dick had flew into a wild rant about how the ear plugs might work but they might not, they were shelved for a reason.  
'You can't just electrocute Jason and think that's okay! There has got to be another way around this?' Dick practically begged, wondering when exactly Bruce had lost his sense of reason.  
'Woah and another bout of de ja vu! Although I'm sure you were on the other side of the argument last time Dickie?'  
'Jason, shut up!' Dick almost literally growled turning to give his little brother a heated glare.  
'Yup, pretty sure that's my middle name.' Jason grumbled before pushing in the ear plugs with an exasperated sigh. 'It's fine. Electricity never hurt anyone right? That's what you said.'  
Jason you're not funny. You can't keep blaming me for that!' Dick yelled, only for Jason to give him a bemused expression.

'WHAT?'  
Grinning Dick flicked his brother's nose and smiled sweetly.  
'Jason you are the most tiring, annoying, pain in the ass brother I have ever had. I'll do it all over agin though because I love your stupid, ugly face 'cause someone's got to.'  
A fist collided with his face and Dick blinked back in confusion at Jason who smiled sweetly.  
'I can lip read, Dickhead.'  
With that Jason was up and wandering off in the direction of the others, chin raised with a new found confidence. It was true, Jason was good at lip reading, he'd been known to beat Bruce on occasion.  
Watching him leave, Roy blinked before catching a scarpering Dick by the arm, feeling both Bruce and Tim staring, wanting the same answers.  
'What was that about Richard?' Roy hissed into his friends ear, grip tightening around Dick's bicep.  
Laughing nervously Dick swallowed and shrugged before jogging over to Wally and Kori to play with Pip.  
'It's Jason's past and not my place to say, Roy.'

It didn't take long for everyone to gather on the decking. Jason didn't miss that everyone was either sneaking glances or like Ollie full on staring at him. Jason didn't miss that although Pip was his son, he was sat on Dick's shoulders with a wide grin, face titled up towards the sky in anticipation.  
Jason didn't miss that despite the ear plugs and despite his own assurances that he was fine everyone was poised ready for him to flip out and that, well, it was expected, but it still hurt that no one believed in him. Even Roy was tense by his side.  
The first of the fireworks zoomed into the sky to create a mass of silent bangs and flashes.  
It was okay. The flashes weren't that bad with the first batch, just colourful and bright, pretty. He almost found himself relaxing and smiling at the beauty of them.  
It was something Jason didn't have the heart to tell Bruce when he had offered the ear plugs. It would make no difference, it wasn't the bangs he struggled with the most. After a lifetime of being shot at and blown up he had slowly managed to get himself together when it came to loud sudden noises, well, mostly. It was the flash of light so reminiscent to the white flash he saw as the crowbar collided with the back of his skull, the flash of light before everything went dark, the flash of light as bloodied hands scrapped their way out of a grave.

Jason felt his breath hitch in his throat and his legs begged him to run but he stayed put looking up at the night sky. It wad safe Bruce set these off, it was safe. It was.  
Another flash of that dreaded white light and Jason almost lost it. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. It wasn't just the fireworks but the fear of losing his head in front of half the Justice League that caused his heart to race and he felt himself slipping, drifting away into laughter.  
An arm wrapped around his shoulders, weighing him down to the ground.  
Lifting his head he gaped at Oliver before letting out a wavy breath.  
'Breathe Boy.'

Jason frowned and tried to look unfazed by the fireworks, by Oliver some how being nice. Another flash and he gave up, allowing himself the smallest of whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly.  
He was slipping away, he could feel it, could taste the phantom metallic in his mouth that if he was honest with himself? Tasted like blood. The laughter drawing ever nearer, dragging him down into the dark.  
The arm around his shoulders tightened, fingers tapping a beat and that's when Jason felt it, the vibration against his ear. It was a song, Oliver was singing but he couldn't work out what it was with the ear plugs.  
With trembling hands he pulled the confounded things out in a bid to hear what Oliver was singing. A deafening boom and a bright white flash, caught him off guard and if it weren't for the arm holding him up Jason would have crumbled.  
Lips moved closer to his ear and finally Jason could hear what was being sung.  
Magic Dance.  
Slowly Pip entered that dark warehouse, singing and dancing amongst the blood and death with Roy. The three of them in their own little world, safe and, happy. The laughter didn't go away but morphed into his son's high trill, into Roy's deep chuckles. The light in the darkness.  
Swallowing Jason, squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, not wanting to let go of Pip and Roy's happy smiles. Happy. Safe.  
'Open your eyes Jason.' Oliver spoke firmly squeezing the young man's shoulder but Jason shook his head. 'I said open your eyes. Look around you boy.'

Jason didn't understand why Oliver was so adamant that he opened his damn eyes. However, bizarrely the archer seemed to know what he was doing and reluctantly Jason was willing to surrender a slither of control. Obeying silently, Jason opened his eyes, flinching as another flash and a bang erupted above them, illuminating the spectators.  
Roy was knelt down with Pip, who had become frightened, soothing their son with soft kisses, fingers coming his raven hair.  
That's when Jason noticed the look of dread in Roy's eyes when he saw yet another firework fly into the sky. Roy didn't like fireworks either, why hadn't he said so?  
Frowning Jason spotted his siblings stood near by, hand in hand. The same look in their eyes too. Wally and Kon were trying to be a subtle comfort to their friends but neither were dealing with the bangs overly well themselves. Kori was knelt down by Damian and Colin, hugging both boys to her chest as she tried her best to keep up a carefree attitude. It would have worked if not for her energy sparking in the air, betraying her fear. Damian allowing anyone to press him to their chest was a sight in itself!  
The infamous members of the Justice League were struggling too. Swallowing Jason glanced across at Oliver who still had the arm around his shoulders, Dinah was on Oliver's other side, hand clasped tightly in his.

Suddenly Bruce's reasoning for a fireworks display became clear, in his usual infuriating way he was trying to prove a point. Everyone got scared sometimes, everyone struggled with their demons. Casting another look around his family and friends Jason for the first time in his life felt a little more, normal? His struggle was similar to everyone else's. For once he wasn't the only one acting like a complete nutcase. He felt like whacking the asshole one for putting all his loved ones through - wait.  
Frowning Jason scanned the sea of faces realising that one was missing.  
Where the fuck was Bruce? Had the coward run away?  
Anger began to bubble in Jason's stomach as the oh so familiar feeling of abandonment set in. Alfred and Ma Kent caught his eye. Both were stood a few metres from the porch, the only ones to be enjoying the fireworks now Pip had decided that he wasn't a fan. Alfred however kept looking back towards the mansion every so often.

Bruce was sat on the steps, eyes tightly closed, hands clasped in his lap.  
To an outsider the man would appear sedate and composed but Jason knew better. He had seen that look many times. That was the look Bruce had before he opened the bottle of bourbon, the darkness. 

The breath in Jason's throat caught as yet another bang went off and yet another flash across his eyes threatened to drag him back to his nightmares but he couldn't do that now.  
Pulling himself free from Oliver's grasp he forced shaky legs to move, the same mantra as the night before in his head 'I can do this.'  
He could do this, because he had to, he was a Robin and Batman needed him.  
Sitting on down on the steps next to Bruce, Jason swallowed thickly and tried to calm his breathing. He didn't know what to say, what to do.  
It had been so long since he had pulled Bruce out of the darkness, another life, literally. A thought half formed in his head that Bruce must feel similar whenever he tried to talk to him.  
Pulling reluctant eyes up to the night sky as another firework went off, Jason frowned at the stars. Once upon a time , a very long time ago, a little boy sat on a rooftop looking at the stars with his protector. Once upon a time, that little boy had felt safe, maybe his protector had too?  
Lighting up a cigarette, fuck did he need one, Jason offered the sky a lopsided smile.  
'Draco is very pretty tonight.'  
There was a long silence and a couple of bangs before a husky voice replied.  
'That's Lynx, it's shorter and straighter. Draco is longer and higher up next to Ursa Minor.'  
Snorting Jason nodded and lifted his hand to take another drag from his cigarette only to find that it had disappeared. Scowling he span around to gripe at Bruce only for a waft of cigarette smoke to be blown into his face causing him to splutter and try to waft it away.  
'But you already knew that. Liar.'  
Blinking Jason shook his head and stared at the stolen cigarette in Bruce's hand.  
'Did you-'  
'Ssh, don't tell Alfred.' Bruce replied with a wink before looking back up at the sky and allowing Jason to reclaim his cigarette. 'Come on then, Boy. What other constellations do you know? We only managed to get half way through last time we did this.'

Last time they did this was a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, wait, was that Star Wars?  
Clearing his throat Jason leant back on his elbows, hardly noticing the fireworks anymore as he looked up at the twinkling lights in the sky.  
'All of 'em. I've had a lot of time on my hands.'  
With that he slipped easily into a lazy conversation with Bruce, pointing out constellations and coming up with some of their own. Lost inside their own private world until -  
'You did this. To prove a point to me. What point B?' Jason eventually asked gaze sliding to Bruce, who seemed uncomfortable before his expression grew stern, distant.  
'I'm not who you think I am Jace. I'm not the person you have on that pedestal. I have my own flaws and you need to start accepting that, I make mistakes, I fail, I-' cutting off sharply Bruce let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes, blocking Jason out. 'You not the only one who sees things that aren't there, who gets scared.'  
Jason frowned at this, opened his mouth to call Bruce out on his bullshit until he didn't, until he remembered a night long ago and long forgotten. 

He could feel the carpet soft and fluffy beneath his bare toes.  
A little boy, alone in a big new house. A little boy who was quickly learning that his new guardian often fell asleep in odd places and went searching in the dead of night when he should have been asleep. A little boy who opened the library door and peered inside, he didn't hear the cries until it was too late.  
'No, no get away from them. Get away.'  
'Master Bruce? Master Bruce listen to me. You must hold still sir!'  
'No!'  
His new guardian was still on the couch he had fallen asleep on, only now he was thrashing around wildly, eyes wide and unseeing. Alfred bent over him trying his best to calm him but having little to no success. There was a needle in his hand.  
The sight should have been scary but the boy had seen scary, knew scary like the back of his hand. Not much scared him anymore.  
'Master Jason? Might I suggest you go to bed? It is too late for little boys to be up.'  
Blinking in shock at being discovered, the little boy nodded and offered an apology barely heard over his guardian who cried called out again for someone to 'leave them alone.'  
He backed slowly away, slow enough to see the normally sedate butler pin Mr Wayne against the couch and inject him.  
'Dad.'  
'Go to sleep Master Bruce, stop fighting it.'

The need to breathe dragged Jason back to the present. Gasping for breath he felt the icy December air hit his lungs, grounding him. Looking back over at his adopted father he reached a hand out towards Bruce, his dad, watching silently as fingers entangled with his just as hesitantly.  
It was hard not to see the familiar green glove, the black gauntlet, yellow and black capes.  
'I know, B. I remember.'  
'You? What?'  
Smiling slightly Jason shook his head and sighed, for the first time time finding the 'something' that had been missing from Bruce's blue eyes whenever he had searched them.  
'We spend a lifetime trying to forget a few minutes of our childhood.'  
Jason muttered, looking out towards the gardens.  
The fireworks had ceased.  
Dick was laughing and messing around with Wally and Kori. Tim still holding Kon's hand, was leaning a head against his shoulder smiling up at the night sky. Damian talking with Colin and Cass observing it all from afar.  
Finally his gaze fell to the raven haired little boy of his very own.  
His Pip, currently having a mini wrestling match with Roy in the snow.

A lifetime trying to forget a few minutes. It all seemed so pointless.  
Without his magic.  
Jason had lost his magic, a long time ago. Maybe, just maybe, it was possible that he was finding it again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the final, final chapter in this fic!!  
> This is more of an epilogue, an introduction to the sequel.  
> I can't believe this idea I had for a one shot turned into an epic 17 chapter journey!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this fic and a special thank you to the wonderful folks who left kudos and comments!  
> Sadly most of this was written during work/placement/uni so I am sorry more being a unresponsive. I did appreciate every single one of you!

One year went by and life went on. Jason and Roy moved into the penthouse with Pip. Jason dutifully paying his rent to Bruce, who then slyly just placed it into a trust fund for Pip, even if he already had Jason's.  
Roy flourished at WE, although he still found it hard to accept he got paid to play around in a workshop inventing stuff all day. He still pinched himself some mornings. Tim actually was pretty swell to work for/with. Especially when he soon learnt the WE employee golden rule, if you want something ask Mr Drake-Wayne when he was without a coffee and you just happen to have one in your hand. The answer was always favourable.  
Jason surprised himself by actually keeping down his job at the library. After getting his arm twisted by Roy, Jason confessed his mental health issues to Sandra. Well, Sandra is of the belief that he is a war veteran. Jason felt a little less guilty saying that he was involved in an explosion whilst serving abroad. It felt a little less like lying to the nice woman, in truth it was the closest he could get without actually confessing all. His contract was part time anyway but he had to admit it was a relief to know that on a bad day, Roy could just ring Sandra and she'd sort it out, that she understood and knew he wasn't slacking. Last time she even called around after work to offer to take Pip out to tea to give them a break. It confused Jason a little, how nice she was but he enjoyed his little job. Sorting out the books and even commandeering the children's section and giving it a boost. Gotham Library had a section aimed at teenagers now too.  
So a year went by, Ollie slowly edged his way into Roy's okay books and was allowed to spend time with his grandson. Jason mysteriously disappeared with Bruce for a couple of days over the anniversary of Jason's death. Everyone panicked but the pair rocked back up and, much to everyone's bewilderment, they were smiling. Neither have actually spoken about what happened or where they went during those 48 hours. All that anybody knew was that, for the first time, Bruce didn't visit Jason's grave.  
And then, like every year, Christmas soon rolled around again.

The phone kept ringing. Growling, Jason placed down his razor and glanced at the caller before hollering.  
'RROOooooooy!'  
'What?' Came a flustered reply and Jason chucked the ringing phone out of the bathroom.  
'Queen is calling. Again!'  
'Well answer it! I'm still trying to pack!'  
'He's your family not mine!' Jason yelled back and picked up his razor again only for it to drop out of his hand when what else Roy had said sunk in. 'Harper don't you dare pack!'  
'Well, someone's gotta!'  
'Where's Pip?'  
'Playing out in the garden?'  
Sighing heavily, Jason washed off his half done face and stropped out through the penthouse to find Roy in living area amongst what could only be described as chaos. 

Three suitcases sat on the couch, clothes, toys and other paraphernalia lay in jumbled up clumps around the penthouse, the dining table pretty much drowning underneath wrapped gifts.  
Repeating 'angry people are not always wise.' under his breath Jason closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
'Harper, lambkin, step away from the packing, right now. Go and make Pip something quick for lunch. We have to leave in an hour!' Jason instructed with a smooth cool tone and maniacal grin.  
Giving up, Roy rolled his eyes and stropped off to the kitchen.  
'Fine. You deal with it. By the way, you need to finish shaving, Jay.'  
'Angry people are not wise. Angry people are not wise.' Jason repeated again as he knelt down to start sorting out the clothes into the designated suitcase, cursing occasionally when he knelt on a pine needle from the Christmas tree Roy and Pip just had to get even though they wouldn't be here for the big day because despite his repeated protests, they had been summoned to the manor, again. Huffing Jason, folded up a pair of Superman pyjamas and tucked them into a little blue suitcase, trying to convince himself that it hadn't been that bad last year. Also this year, Oliver was hopefully not going to be an A class asshole.  
'Angry people are not wise.'

Spooning out the the last of the beans onto Pips plate, Roy carried it over to his son's table and chair by the French doors with a cup of juice. Looking up, he smiled at Pip who was busy making snow castles, out of the bucket and spade Dick had bought him on a trip to the beach over the summer. Opening the French doors, Roy called out to his son playing happily on the roof terrace, laughing when he looked up with a huge grin.  
'Come on Pip, lunch time.'  
'We go to Grampy's now?'  
'Not yet, you need to eat your lunch first. Come on, and leave your coat and boots by the door. We don't want a grumpy Dada Jay if you traipse snow through the house again.'  
Nodding with a serious pout, Pip kicked of his wellies and tugged off his gloves, hat and scarf. He relented to letting Roy undo the zipper of his coat after a few failed attempts.  
Skipping over to his chair, Pip peered inside his cup before frowning at both that, and his plate, and pushing both items away.  
'That not lunch!'

Roy frowned and pushed the plate back towards Pip with a shake of his head.  
'Yes, it is lunch Pip. It's beans on toast see? You like beans on toast.'  
Pip looked up at his father with wide disbelieving eyes before prodding at the beans with his fork.  
'There are only one bean, Dada.'  
'Yes?'  
'Dada Jay give a me five bean, all different. The bread is white!'   
'Yes?'  
Shaking his head, Pip stuck out his tongue and held up the sauce covered toast between two fingers as if it were something disgusting.  
'And it's square. This not lunch and that not juice.'  
Forcing a smile Roy picked up the cup and placed it down next to the plate.  
'Pip, light of my life, please, okay? Please, just eat your lunch so when Dada Jay is ready we can go to Grampy's. Please?'   
It had been a long, very long morning, Jason was spiralling and Dear God Roy just needed to catch a break.  
'This not lunch!' Pip shrieked, sending the offending meal crashing to the floor as he flew into a tantrum. Roy no longer needed a break he needed a God damn drink.  
'Jay-I mean- Pip. Deep breaths okay? Okay? How about some cereal? Like Uncle Dickie has?'  
'Jesus Roy no! You can't give Pip cereal for lunch! Must I do everything myself?'  
Spinning on his heel, Roy bent down and brandished the bean covered toast in protest.  
'I tried Jason okay? I tried! It's not my fault no one is this house thinks that I'm good for anything. I need a-' cutting himself off, Roy stormed out onto the terrace, slamming the door behind him.

'Dada Roy!' Pip gasped running to follow his Dad outside before Jason hoisted him up into his arms and pressed his lips to the boys temple. 'Let's give Dada Roy some quiet time.'  
Following Pip's concerned gaze, Jason watched Roy scream at Gotham's skyline before turning away and placing Pip on the counter. 'Maybe a lot of quiet time.'  
'Okay Dada.' Pip mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his jumper he watched Jason walk over to the fridge. 'I have lunch now?'  
'You have already been given lunch, and you know it young man. There are children who would love to have Dada Roy's lunches. Not all children are as lucky as you Pip. I expect you to apologise to Dada.'  
Nodding Pip cocked his head at Jason, heels kicking against the kitchen cupboards as he pondered what he had just been told.  
'When you children, you like Dada Roy lunches?'  
Pursing his lips, Jason open the fridge and glanced around to see what they had left.  
'When Dada Jay was a child he would have killed for one of Dada Roy's lunches. Dada Jay didn't have a lot to eat when he was little.'  
'Why?'  
Haphazardly filling up a tortilla wrap with salad and slices of chicken, Jason glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath before foraging for Pip's lunch box.  
'We're gonna have to eat on the road kiddo. Alfie will not be happy if we're late.'

Ten minutes later, Roy had come back in and Pip had apologised with big blue eyes that Roy couldn't help but melt at. Jason was packing the last of the stuff into the car when Roy sauntered over and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
'I'll strap Pip in, you go and take your meds.'  
'Oh balls!' Jason groaned before stomping back off inside.  
'Angry people are not wise. Angry people are not wise.'  
'Dada Roy?'  
'Yes Pip?'  
Looking over Roy's shoulder at Jason's retreating form, the toddler pouted and shook his head.  
'Ang-ee people are not wise.'  
Sighing Roy chuckled and moved to get into the car himself.  
'Exactly, Pip. Remember that, you'll be set up for life.'

Jason's small rabble of a family eventually rocked up at the manor only twenty minutes late.  
Grumbling away to himself when he spotted an overexcited Dick bouncing on the front steps as they approached, Jason increased his grip on the wheel.  
'We've only just got through the gate. It's still not too late to turn the car and floor it back home.'  
'Now, now. Christmas is about family and we had a good time in the end last year. You even ended up enjoying the fireworks.'  
Roy soothed, leaning over to rub the tense muscles in Jason's shoulder with a warm smile.  
'We did it then and we can do it now. Two nights. That's all we're staying for.'  
Snorting, Jason switched off the engine and shook his head in defeat. He tried hard not to hear Dick singing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' in greeting.  
'Enjoying is not the adjective I would use, Harper. Pip look it's Uncle Ickie!'  
'Oh no Dada. He makes kissy faces already!'  
Releasing his Dick distraction, Jason unlocked the doors and booked it inside before Dickatron could catch him. Sure, he may have left his partner and son to a death by hugs but hey it was a dog eat dog world.

Skidding into the kitchen, Jason grinned at the elderly butler bent over the stove and walked over to place a kiss on the man's cheek.  
''Sup Alf? What's happenin'?'  
'Merry Christmas Master Jason. For a linguist, I must admit that your English is still, remarkable.'  
Looking up from the pot of bread sauce he was stirring Alfred smiled and reached out to pat the boy on the cheek.  
'I am very well, Sir. How are you and the family?'  
'I'm good. Roy and Pip might be dead. Dick was waiting for us and I may have sacrificed them.'  
'Oh dear.'  
'Nah, don't worry. I'll give 'em a good send off. I mean, anything will out do mine right?'  
Alfred looked pained for just a second before sighing and going back to his cooking.  
'Master Jason, if one must insist on making crude remarks regarding one's own demise, then I expect help preparing this evenings meal. Wash your hands first.'  
Smirking, Jason nodded before doing as told.  
'Must admit, I thought I'd be in the dog house for being late, Alf.'  
Looking up at the clock with clearly read 2.00 pm, Alfred glanced fondly at his grandchild.  
'Master Jason, I told you last week that I would expect your arrival at 1.30 pm sharp. As usual you are exactly on time.'  
'Very funny!' Jason snapped, scowling as he cooked.  
Alfred's gaze lingered on his face for a moment before he nodded and switched off the heat of the stove.  
'Indeed, so it may seem. Might I suggest finishing ones shaving before Master Bruce finds you Sir? We wouldn't want him getting the wrong impression of our mental state now would we?'  
Pausing Jason blinked for a few moments before lifting a hand to feel the half of a five o'clock shadow on his face. Dropping his hand he took a deep breath, before calmly walking out.  
'Angry people are not wise.'

'Jay?'  
'Angry people are not wise.'  
'Um okay? Good for you?'  
A very confused Tim appeared in the doorway with an excitable Pip on his hip, who was struggling to get down.  
'Alfred? What is Jason going on about?'  
Alfred sighed and started loading up the dishwasher.  
'Master Timothy, I have learnt over the years, that when it comes to Master Jason, or any of you for that matter, it is best not to ask. Merry Christmas Master James, would you care to help me finish dinner since your father is otherwise engaged?'  
'Yay, yay.' Pip squealed dashing over to the butler who merely smiled and some how managed to conduct his activities just as efficiently with the helping hand of his three year old great-grandson. In all honesty it was no different to putting up with Master Bruce on the occasion when he tried to 'help'.

'It's a therapy thing Jaybird's been trying out whenever he finds a situation, vexing. It kinda works actually, I've tried it a few times, you should try in Timmers.' Roy piped up, appearing next to Tim with a very strained, very tired smile and three suitcases.  
Tim gave him a very similar smile and shook his head.  
'After saving you and my nephew from Dick? I would be saying it for a very long time, Harper.'  
Smirking Roy took up the suitcases again and shrugged, before struggling towards the staircase with them.  
'Trust me, Jaybird has been on a loop for hours before now. DICK! JASON! Bags!'  
Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes and made his way out of the kitchen after the flustered archer.  
'Master Roy how many times must I request that you leave your luggage be? Just place them by the staircase and I shall take them to Master Jason's room momentarily.'  
'But Alfie-'  
'My apologies Sir, you seem to be under the impression that that was a request?'

Sighing as Roy carried on trying to be helpful, Tim claimed a bar stool and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was fun having the family home for the holidays.  
'Drake? Why is Harper reliving Pennyworth of his duties? I always thought Pennyworth quite competent? This can only be seen as a slight.'   
Damian enquired as he traipsed in from outside. Titus bounding along beside his master, yapping happily when he recognised tiny master pup, who squealed and toddled over to tug on the dog's ears.  
Humming a tired agreement, Tim watched Pip and Titus play together and sipped his coffee.  
'Maybe you could give Roy some lessons in etiquette Damian?'  
Frowning slightly, Damian clearly thought about this before bending down to unlace his boots with a curt nod.  
'Hmm, I think I shall.'  
Tim just groaned and face planted the breakfast bar, sarcasm was lost on the demon.

'Uncle Dami! Uncle Dami! We go see Red Kitty? Pweeeease?' Pip asked, excitedly rocking on the balls of his feet. Damian raised an eyebrow before sighing and rolling his eyes.  
'Very well, Nephew, I shall escort you.'  
'Piggyback! Piggyback!'  
Sighing, Damian crouched down to allow the toddler to climb onto his back with a shake of his head, looking just slightly amused.  
'Very well, if you really must. Maybe when we are down there I shall teach you how to spar?'  
Lifting his head, Tim watched Damian head out of the kitchen and reclaimed his coffee.  
'Damian, if you teach Pip how to fight, Jay will kill you.'  
'How else will he become Robin? The family traditions must be upheld Drake! The boy is already far behind in his training.'  
'Jason will kill you. That is all I'm saying on the matter.'

Jason reappeared, fully shaved and in better spirits. Finding Dick and Roy sat out on the front porch watching the latest flurry of snow fall while Roy smoked. Lighting a cigarette of his own, Jason sat next to Roy, smiling when the redhead wrapped an arm around him. Yeah, this morning had been stressful but they got through it and yeah, this was relaxing, nice.  
'So Dickiebird? How long before us did you arrive?' Jason asked, purely to try and drum up friendly conversation. His older brother though looked more than a little pained before coughing and becoming fascinated by the snow.  
'Oh not too long. Three weeks?'  
'Three weeks?' Roy and Jason said in unison, watching Dick who blushed before managing to compose himself.  
'Y-Yeah just, wanted, needed some time away because of, er, stuff.'  
'Stuff?' Jason pressed, his concern mirroring the look on Roy's face. That didn't sound good.  
'Just stuff okay? Just, I need some time. Just a little time. Then I'll tell you both. Okay?'  
Jason and Roy exchanged looks before nodding slowly. Dick needed time to figure stuff out. That was something the couple understood better than most. Reaching out Roy clutched his friend's shoulder in comfort.   
'Take as much as you need Buddy. Me and Jaybird are here if you need us okay? If that's to talk or nick our couch, anything okay?'  
Nodding, Dick's eyes shimmered with held back tears, he looked back up at the pair of them with a sad smile.  
'Thanks. I'm gonna need all the help I can get. I'm so glad I got you guys again. You don't, you don't know how hard it was without you two.'  
'Pfft, fuck off, what about Wally? You got tons of friends and family, Grayson.' Jason chided.  
Dick shrugged his mouth in an agreement that seemed more technical than heartfelt and his eyes suddenly snapped to a car approaching down the driveway.

'B's home from the cemetery.' He offered with a smile, only for his younger brother to frown in confusion.  
'He does know I ain't there no more right?'  
'Sssh, not appropriate Jaybird.' Roy whispered into his ear before shutting him up by pressing his lips to the moron's when the car pulled up in front of them.  
'Merry Christmas Bruce!' He called out, pulling away from Jason to grin at the man who stepped out of the car looking less than impressed.  
'Hmm. Merry Christmas to you too, Roy.'   
Waving enthusiastically, Roy's grin grew before he released Jason to sling a comforting arm over Dick who still looked shaken and now he actually looked properly, his friend looked like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep for days.  
'Please Dick, tell me what's worrying you?'   
Flicking a look over at Bruce who was walking up the steps towards Jason, Dick's lips thinned and he paled further.  
'N-not now.'  
If there was one thing life with Jason and a toddler had taught Roy, it was to quit while you still had a head and admit defeat. Pursing his lips, Roy joined Dick in watching Bruce and Jason participate in a shoulder hug that was uncomfortable for participants and spectators alike.

'It's good to see you.' Bruce mumbled awkwardly before letting go, 'I was worried you wouldn't come.' was left unsaid but understood. Jason flicked at an elastic band around his wrist discreetly, before forcing a smile but failing to maintain eye contact.  
'Yeah. Yeah, um, it's good. Christmas and stuff and' pausing Jason's lips quirked slightly and he glanced back at Bruce again. 'Erm Pip. Pip he, he's doin' real well at daycare. He's top of his class. I gots the report for you to read, I mean if you want to, you don't have to. He can read his name now and count to five but you already know that.'  
Placing a grounding hand on his son's shoulder Bruce smiled and reached to take hold of the wrist Jason was flicking the band against.  
'I'd love to read it. Why don't we go inside and you can bring it to me? I'm sure Alfred has already started a steady supply of coco.'  
Huffing a breath that arguably could have been a sigh, Jason smiled back and nodded.  
'Sure thing.'  
'I think they're getting better at the communication thing.' Dick whispered into Roy's ear who snorted before nodding.  
'Wanna bet how long it lasts for?'

'Grampy! My Grampy!'   
The four looked up to see Damian stride through the front door with an overexcited Pip on his back. Dick pursed his lips, the look on his little brother's face was far to victorious and pleased with himself.  
'Grampy!' Pip shrieked agin, little feet thundering along before flinging himself into his grandfather's waiting arms with a delighted whoop.  
'Pip, Merry Christmas champ!' Bruce greeted, ruffling the boy's hair with his free hand. 'I hear you've been a very good boy at school.'  
Nodding Pip beamed and pointed at his chest.  
'I gots star of week sticker. Three times. Milly only got one.'  
Nodding along, Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. 'So what have we been up to this afternoon Pip? Have you been to see the Red Kitty?'  
Grinning, Pip nodded enthusiastically and pointed over at Damian who preened just ever so slightly.  
'Yeah, yeah and, and Uncle Dami tells me about, f-family radishon.'

'Family tradition?' Bruce parroted, narrowing his eyes at his youngest, he felt the atmosphere around him plummet.  
'Yup. Uncle Dami taught me punches and kicks and I do takedown. I wins and Uncle Dami fell on floor. He shows me your dressing up stuffs. I likes Robin's bestest. It was on its own, in glass like Beast's rose. It was very colourfuls. I wants wear it when I big.'

There was a deathly silence.

Dick and Roy just stared in disbelief at what Damian had done.  
Bruce looked like he was about to burst into tears and Jason?  
Jason shook, his eyes brimming with tears listening to what his son, HIS SON, was talking about before finally snapping. Letting out an ungodly roar,Jason flew towards Damian, who at least had the self preservation to run. Even if the boy was confused as to why everyone seemed to be so upset with him.  
'I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking kill you' came Jason's agonising screams. 'How dare you tell him, show him that!'

Bruce was frozen, rooted to the spot, tears dropped onto his cheeks unnoticed. Pip had seen Jason's costume.   
'Oh Grampy look!'  
Pip nudged his grandfather back to reality and pointed to his father who brought his Uncle Damian down to the ground in an unforgiving chokehold.  
'Takedown! Dada Jay wins! He strong and braves.'   
Taking a sharp shaky breath Bruce nodded, watching Dick and Roy charge towards the pair in a bid to break up the fight, before Jason actually did follow through and kill his kid brother.  
'Let's- let's go find Uncle Tim.'

The commotion outside had apparently carried through to inside the manor, as no sooner hand Bruce made his way inside, Tim appeared and immediately relieved a pretty shaken looking Bruce of the chattering toddler.  
'B? What's going on? Is everything alright? I heard shouting, mainly from Jason.' Tim questioned, brow furrowing in concern when Bruce ran a hand down his face and shook his head.  
'Damian showed him the costume, Tim.'  
'Costume?'  
'It family radishon. I likes Robin bestest.' Pip explained, clearly not quite noticing that no one else was reacting with the same enthusiasm.  
'Ah.'   
Was all Tim could vocalise before wandering off to the kitchen to inform Alfred with Pip, leaving Bruce to go and find the Bourbon.  
Well, Christmas had been good while it lasted he supposed.

Three hours, five fights and a ton of yelling later, everyone was sat in the family room, more from sheer exhaustion, than anyone actually wanting to socialise.  
Damian was in the mother of all sulks, as despite numerous explanations, he still didn't understand why Pip was not allowed to know about his family's history and traditions.   
Jason point blank refused to sit on the corner couch with everyone else and instead was sat in a corner making gang hand gestures at Damian whenever Bruce's back was turned.  
Bruce was already down one bottle of Bourbon, apparently he had given up on repeating the sensible drinking he had managed last year.   
Roy quite honesty was more concerned about Dick; who was sat next to him with a far away look. Anyone would think his family wasn't currently in complete meltdown. Dick normally was the one screaming for everyone to stop shouting and hug it out?  
'Dada? Dada? We read? You happy when you read.' Pip asked, trotting into the silent family room with a book clutched tightly in his hands, eyes wide and hopeful. 'Please Dada?'

Lifting his head from his arms, Jason forced a smile and opened his legs so the boy could nestle between them.  
'Of course Pip.'  
Squeaking in excitement, Pip scurried over and sat down, opening the book to the first page.  
Jason smiled and brought his arms around Pip to help him hold the book, it was Peter Pan. Pip must have gone to the library without anyone noticing.  
'I'm not sad, Pip.' He mumbled into soft hair but the boy just sighed and shook his head.  
'Yous always sad. That whys you takes medicine. It makes you not sad, Dada Roy tells you that.'  
Jason blinked for a few moments. The boy knew far too much and at the same time not enough. Not enough to keep him safe but then, not knowing kept him safe too. Jason honestly had no idea what to tell his son anymore.  
'Promise me you won't go near the costume in the case ever again, Pip. Promise me.'  
His voice was croaky and far more desperate than he intended.  
Pip let out a little sigh before nodding solemnly.  
'Okay, I pwomise, Dada. We reads now, we needs make you happy.'  
A small smile tugged at Jason's lips and he nodded before beginning to read quietly to an eager Pip who cuddled back into him.  
'All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this.'

Jason carried on reading, his voice a soft drone in the quiet of the room. Pip's eyelids grew heavy and soon enough he was asleep, head pillowed against one of his father's thighs.  
Everyone else seemed to have calmed as well during the story, sitting back against the couch and just listening to the tale of the boy who never grew up. Bruce particularly was enraptured, now working his way down bottle number two. Roy may or may not have slyly swiped it out of the man's reach before things got out of hand.  
'It's a shame.' The man drawled eyes fixed on the sleeping toddler.  
'What is?' Tim asked eyeing up his father warily, everyone knew Bruce was a little worse for wear and that usually didn't end well.  
'Lost boys.' Bruce remarked with a half smile, eyes falling to each of his sons in turn who all looked a little confused.  
'Pip has no lost boys. You boys always had someone to play with. Even if briefly.'  
Jason shook his head at the ridiculous statement and carried on reading. The Old Man was drunk and looking at the past through rose tinted lenses.  
Dick just let out a high pitched noise of distress that had everyone turning to give him an odd look.  
'Dick?' Roy questioned knowing that sound all to well. That was the reaction when Bruce caught him with the keys to Batmobile, the reaction when he had woken up hungover wearing sunglasses o a bouncer who had thrown him out of a club the night before. That was Dick's 'I'm busted!' noise.

Closing his eyes Dick let out a long breath and gave up the fight. Now was a good a time as any.  
'Um, well, you see I, kinda, might be a dad? Please don't hit me!'  
Flinching back, Dick raised up his hands in defence but no attack came, not even verbally.  
'Roy kindly give me back my Bourbon.' Was Bruce's only reaction, face emotionless.  
'What! You knocked up Babs!' Tim gushed in surprise, he thought out of all of his brother's love interests? Barbara was the more careful, sensible, of the bunch.  
'You have got to be kidding me.' Damian stropped, glaring over at Jason. 'See what you've started!'  
'Me! You little twerp! How the fuck is Dick not knowing to wrap it before he taps it my fault? Like hell I'm giving my OLDER brother the fucking fuck talk.'  
'Jaybird language, Pip-'  
'Pip's asleep and I'm pissed off.' Jason growled glaring at Roy, who just face palmed and shook his head.

'It's not Babs.'   
Came a quiet admission and Roy lowered his hand to quirk an eyebrow at his friend.  
'Huh? I thought you guys were a thing now? Again?'  
Nodding Dick suddenly found his lap fascinating, cheeks turning bright red.  
'Yeah, since last month. I-' taking a deep breath Dick closed his eyes tightly and the next words from his lips spilled out at the speed of light. 'I may have slept with Kori a couple of weeks before that.'  
Tim gasped, hands pressed to his face like a someone off a reality show who'd just found out this years gossip (well, he had?) before grinning like an idiot.  
'Aw! Congrats big bro! Hang on, how does that work? I understand that Kori has all the right parts but she's humanoid not human. Has a human ever crossbred with a tamaran before? What if the baby is orange, or flies? Hmm, this could be an interesting study indeed.' Cutting himself off Tim frowned before narrowing his eyes at Dick. 'Wait a minute bozo. Is this why you've been hiding here for three weeks? You're hiding from Kori and Babs. How could you, D that's well, that's a Dickish thing to do!'

'Oh Dick you fucking moron! Can you not just pick a girl, guy, whoever and stick to it? Just leave Kori alone. She's my ex for Christ's sake!' Roy groaned shaking his head in dismay at the mess his fool of a best friend had made for himself. In truth though, this was exactly the sort of mess Dick had a unique talent at creating.  
' She was my ex first and he's my little brother! Trust me, the walls in this manor ain't that thick Roy!' Dick shot back, pointing violently over at Jason with wet eyes.  
'Watch it, or you'll find yourself without a couch to kip on! Trust me dude, I see you and our couch getting to know each other pretty darn well after this cock up.' Roy snapped, swatting his friend over the ear in annoyance.  
Damian merely rolled his eyes and folded his arms 'I suppose this is where I act surprised, judgemental and then offer my congratulations on reproducing?'  
Bruce just stared blankly before his eyes snapped to Roy and he held out his hand.  
'Give me the Bourbon back, Roy. Now!'  
'And like that, Jason stops being the family disappointment! Best Christmas, ever!'   
Jason spoke up in hushed tones, removing a hand from around his sleeping son to fist pump the air within a whispered 'whoooo!'

Roy just sighed and shook his head, looking between his partner and best friend, he couldn't help but have a horrible feeling that the next few months were going to be very, very entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah, I have surrendered and two certain little girls I just can't leave out of this little AU I've created.  
> ;)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!  
> Keep an eye out for the sequel for more adventures with Jason, Roy and Pip.


End file.
